NarutoDXD
by I.JBH.I
Summary: La sinopsis esta adentro
1. El principio

Minato Phoenix quien cuyas llamas eran capases de hacerle frente al poder de la destrucción de los hermanos Gremory, Kushina y sirzechs quienes actualmente eran los usuarios más poderosos de este poder, era conocido por ser un gran estratega, también su velocidad era increíble, pues nadie podía competir contra el en ese campo, su mayor logro según los demonios fue crear la famosa técnica del hiraishin, también fue el único Phoenix que usaba la magia de aire

Kushina Gremory la heredera del clan Gremory, era una mujer muy hermosa, para sorpresa de muchos era considerada la mujer mas fuerte del inframundo pues sus reservas de magia al parecer no tenían limites, ella controlaba muy bien el poder de la destrucción, desde que era pequeña fue considerada una prodigio por muchos, sobre todo por los Maous de ese tiempo, ellos querían comprometer a Kushina con el prodigio del Clan Phoenix pues querían crear un demonio, no mejor dicho el arma definitiva para acabar con las demás fracciones , para su suerte los varios años después los maous murieron, también con esto murió la guerra de las tres fracciones

Pero al poco tiempo una guerra civil empezó, la facción de los maous y los anti maous, fue entonces que Minato y Kushina se conocieron por fin, pues ellos querían evitar otra guerra, lo cual llevo a que ambos fueran los líderes de la facción anti maous, ambas partes tenían grandes guerreros, pero al final la facción anti maous gano, nombra asi a los nuevos maous, Sirzechs lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub y Falbium Asmodeus

Y con respecto a Kushina y Minato, bueno ellos se enamoraron debido a que ambos eran los creadores de la Faccion Anti Maous, tras tantas peleas por fin se aceptaron los sentimientos del otro, varios años después, Minato y Kushina tuvieron un Hijo al igual que lord gremory y su esposa

Minato era feliz, pronto sería nombrado el líder del clan Phoenix y ahora era padre, kushina estaba feliz tenía una hermanita nueva, pero sobretodo ahora tenía un hijo, ambas familias estaban más que felices, sirzechs no sabía a quién visitar primero, a su sobrino o a su hermanita, pero al final se decidió por su hermanita

Los Phenix quienes habían recibido la noticia que su nieto ya había nacido iban a visitar a su hijo minato a su casa.

Por desgracia, esa noche se volvería una noche muy trágica, pues al llegar a la casa de minato, lord Phoenix, Lady Phoenix y su hijo Ruval Pheonix abrieron los ojos en grande pues donde se supone que debería estar el hogar de Minato y Kushina solo Habían escombros, lo que antes era un bosque ahora parecía un campo de batalla, los Phoenix avisaron inmediata mente a los demás clanes para que se pusieran en moviente pues los responsables no pudieron salir de esto ilesos, sabían que minato habría dañado a su enemigo por lo menos de gravedad si no es que lo mato

Los maous fueron los primeros en llegar, debido a que el rubio y la pelirroja eran grandes amigos, sin decir que kushina era la hermana del actual lucifer, buscaron durante horas y al fin, a varios kilómetros de distancia hallaron a los cuerpos de minato y kushina, los cuales tenían un gran hoyo en el torso como si hubieran sido atravesados por algo, eso fue lo mas devastador para la familia Phoenix y la gremory pues los hijos mayores de ambas habían muerto, la noticia llego a todo el inframundo, el cual se vistió de luto, pues habían muerto dos de los demonios mas poderosos y amables de su época, durante años se buscó al responsable, los maous invirtieron mucho de su tiempo en eso, pero no solucionaron nada, para el colmo el hijo de minato y kushina había desaparecido del inframundo sin dejar rastro


	2. Los Nuevos Estudiantes

Un nuevo año escolar había empezad y sona la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba leyendo los papeles que el director, donde se le hacía constancia sobre el cambio de la academia kuoh, ahora ya no sería solo para chicas, si no que sería mixta, otra cosa que llamo la atención de ella fue que la mayoría de estudiantes era de una academia solo para hombres, la academia Ishimaya, la academia mas famosa de esa área debido a su delincuencia del 100% bueno eso era hasta que aparecieron 5 estudiantes de primer año, los cuales en dos años fueron reconocidos por su gran fuerza, habilidad, rapidez y brutalidad en cada pelea, no hubo oponente alguno ante estos, por lo que recibieron el nombre de los cinco emperadores de Ishimaya, cuya academia se derrumbó por motivos desconocidos

Por lo tanto, ahora el consejo estudiantil tendría a cargo a delincuentes, los cuales no seguían las ordenes de nadie que no sea uno de los emperadores y por eso el director decidió nombrarlos como el nuevo comité de disciplina

Decir que Sona no estaba interesada, seria mentira pues que cinco estudiantes dominaron una escuela en dos años era impresionante incluso pensó que podrían tener potencial para que se unieran a su nobleza, su impresión de ellos era muy alta esperaba estudiantes fuertes y un poco aterradores, bueno para ser sincera toda su nobleza se lo esperaba y al parecer iban a salir de la duda ya que se oyó como tocaron la puerta

Sona – adelante

La puerta se abrió el primer estudiante que entro fue un estudiante de cabello negro de punta, sus ojos del mismo color, por alguna razón no tenía camisa, tenía una cicatriz encima del ojo izquierdo, lo que parecía un tatuaje en su mano derecha y sus músculos estaban bien tonificados

El segundo estudiante, era otro pelinegro, sus ojos eran grises, tez morena y de complexión delgada, tiene múltiples tatuajes de color negro y estilo tribal visibles en sus brazos y manos, siendo el más característico el de su mano izquierda, dónde tiene una letra tatuada en negro en cada uno de sus dedos, de modo que todas forman al leerlo la palabra "D-E-A-T-H"

El tercer chico, se destacaba por su cabello de color rosa en punta y una bufanda muy peculiar la cual parecía echa de escamas de algún reptil y al igual que el primer chico él tenía un cuerpo tonificado

El cuarto chico destacaba por su pelo verde, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y por alguna razón cargaba tres catanas en la cintura, solo al ver su cuerpo uno se daba cuenta que era muy fuerte, ya que sus músculos al igual que el pelinegro y el pelirosa estaba tonificado

Y por último el quinto chicho, su pelo era rubio en punta, sus ojos eran azules, tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla las cuales parecían bigotes, su complexión era igual que la del segundo ya que era delgado

Buenos días - fue lo que dijeron los cinco chicos al entrar a la sala del consejo estudiantil, el saludo fue correspondido de igual manera

Sona – es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Souna Shitori – dijo mencionando el nombre por el cual le conocían en la academia

Y ellos son miembros del concejo estudiantil – dijo souna para presentar a todos los miembros

Despues que su presidenta se presentara toda su nobleza vio como el rubio daba un paso al frente

Souna es un placer conocerla por fin y espero poder trabajar a gusto con usted, yo soy Naruto y ellos son mis compañeros, el peliverde es Roronoa Zoro, el Pelirosa es Natsu Dragneel, el de los tatuajes es Trafalgar Law y el semidesnudo es Gray Fullbuster

Tolo el consejo estudiantil puso más interés al oír lo de semidesnudo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron que gray solo poseía su bóxer

Que demo… fue lo que dijo Gray para luego empezar a buscar su ropa

Naruto – me disculpo, mis compañeros son personas muy peculiares – dijo algo avergonzado

Souna – si, al parecer se dan a notar – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver al pelinegro

Naruto – como sea, que tal si nos dices para que nos llamaste aquí

Souna – acaso no sabes aun – dijo algo sorprendida

Naruto – no, Tsubaki simplemente me dijo que querías vernos

Souna – ya veo, como sabrán la mayoría de estudiantes barones son de Ishimaya y el director pensó que seria mucho trabajo para el consejo estudiantil, con sus actividades y otras cosas, cuidar de los nuevos estudiantes

Entonces quieren que nosotros los controlemos para que no hagan estragos en la academia – dijo Zoro metiéndose a la platica

Souna – correcto, por eso los he llamado

Zoro – y por… fue lo único que pudo decir ya que fue embestido por el cuerpo de natsu quien había empezado una pelea

Naruto vio esto mientras una gota de sudor baja por su frente, luego vio como souna lo miraba con molestia y la incomodidad llego a el

Law puedes separarlos – dijo naruto seriamente

Law simplemente levanto una de sus manos y como si fuera alguna especie de apagador que cortara la luz, los tres nuevos estudiantes se detuvieron

Esto sorprendió a saouna, acaso law era más fuerte de lo que parecía y si era asi naruto era mas fuerte que Law, sin duda alguna ellos iban a estar bajo vigilancia

Naruto – chicos esperen a fuera – dijo con seriedad

Gray – natsu esto es tu culpa, nos haces quedar mal

Natsu – tu empezaste la pelea

Zoro – quieren callarse de una maldita vez – dijo ya molesto

Law – oigan están causando problemas, acaso quieren recibir un castigo

Asi los cuatro salieron de la sala del consejo estudiantil discutiendo

Naruto – solo espero que no destruyan esta academia – dijo en un susurro

Souna - ¿Qué dijiste? Preunto con curiosidad ya que no escucho bien

Naruto – espero que no causen problemas - respondió nerviosos

Tsubaki quien hasta el momento había permanecido callada hablo – Naruto-san parece que sus compañeros no se llevan bien

Naruto – ellos son asi, cada quien demuestra su amistad de diferente forma y ellos la demuestran asi, aunque no lo paresa peleas como esa no tienen nada de malo ya que no tienen ningún tipo de odio o emociones negativas

Esta respuesta le saco una sonrisa a souna, definitivamente eran especiales

Souna – naruto hay algo que quiero preguntare

Naruto – si, dime – dijo con amabilidad

Souna – por que recibieron el apodo de los cinco emperadores de Ishiyama – aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería saber lo que diría naruto

Naruto – bueno fue un apodo que nos dieron debido a que en Ishiyama se respetaba la fuerza, entre mas fuerza tuvieras y mas victorias tuvieras mas respetado y conocido te hacías, entonces nosotros cinco entramos y decidimos ponerle un límite a lo que estaba pasando en Ishiyama y al no encontrar rival algún, nos nombraron con esos apodos

El quinto emperador, Gray

El cuarto emperador, Law el cirujano de la muerte

El tercer emperador, Natsu el Dragon

El segundo emperador, Zoro el Cazador

El primer emperador, Naruto

Esto les intereso a todas las que estaban ahí presente pues eran apodos muy interesantes

Tsubaki - ¿Por qué? Tu y gray no tienen apodos

Esta era la misma pregunta que Sona se hacia

Naruto – si los tenemos, pero preferimos no decirlos – dijo con una sonrisa indicando que no los iba a nombrar

Souna – bueno eso seria todo, si necesitas algo dímelo

Gracias – dijo naruto para empezar a salir

Pero de repente se para en la puerta – de echo me gustaría conocer la academia, me podría ayudar con eso – dijo naruto

Souna – momo puedes enseñarle a naruto la academia

Momo simplemente asintió con la cabeza para

Naruto vio a todo el consejo estudiantil y simplemente dijo en voz baja para el mismo – linda nobleza

Pero Momo quien estaba mas cerca pudo escuchar a penas, sus pensamientos eran barios, naruto sabia que ellos eran demonios, o así llamaba el al consejo estudiantil, sin duda esto la tenso un poco pues ahora no podía bajar la guardia sobretodo porque estaban en la academia y un error ahí podría costarle la vida a ella y a muchos estudiantes

Souna vio esto, pero se mantuvo callada ya enviaría a alguien mas para vigilarlos

Así naruto salió acompañado de Momo, una estudiante de segundo año, pelo blanco y ojos azules, al parecer todas las chicas del consejo estudiantil tenían buen cuerpo, tal vez era un requisito para ser demonio, bueno lo pensaría mas tarde ahora era lo que menos le interesaba

Momo acompaño a naruto durante la hora del almuerzo, le enseño todo sobre la escuela y sobretodo lo vigilo a la perfección, pero entre más lo tiempo pasaba con el joven rubio mas confianza le daba

Naruto sonreía, sentía como si los estuvieran vigilando, no sabía dónde estaban, pero su instinto se lo decía, para sorpresa del rubio la academia era bastante agradable, solo esperaba que ahora sus compañeros no la destruyeran, pero se detuvo cuando vio como Momo se detenía y miraba hacia una ventana en el segundo nivel

Naruto trato de ver específicamente lo que miraba Momo y se vio algo sorprendido cuando vio un chico rubio

Te gusta – dijo en un tono que demostraba que no era una pregunta si no una afirmación

Momo – que, no, claro que no – dijo con un tono nervioso mientras su cara se ponía roja y desviaba la mirada, al no recibir ninguna palabra vio de nuevo a naruto quien no estaba ahí, volteo a ver dónde estaba el estudiante rubio que estaba viendo hace un rato y abrió sus ojos en grande cuando naruto se había subido a la ventana del segundo nivel y agarro al otro rubio y salto cayendo perfectamente de pie

Con Naruto

Este tenia al rubio como si fuera una princesa hasta que lo dejo caer

Rubio – oye ¿Qué te pasa? Dijo con molestia

¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto naruto sin importarle lo que el otro rubio dijera

Rubio – oye me estas escuchado

Naruto – si claro y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El rubio al ver que no conseguiría nada con reclamarle al rubio que lo saco por la ventana simplemente se rindió – Saji Gen… y de nuevo naruto lo volvió a interrumpir

Oye ¿tienes novia? Porque no lo parece – dijo naruto interrogando a Saji

Por alguna razón Saji sintió que el rubio le había dado una apuñalada en donde mas dolía – no – respondió deprimido

Naruto – bueno hoy es tu dia de suerte miras aquella linda chica de pelo blanco y pechos grandes

Saji simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras una mirada pervertida aparecia en su rostro

Naruto – creo que le gustas

Saji – en serio – dijo con emoción y alegría

Naruto – yo la conozco y podría hacerte el favor de presentártela

Saji – y ¿Por qué lo arias?

Naruto – porque me caes bien, entonces

Saji – esta bien – dijo rápidamente al no querer perder esta oportunidad

Con momo esta solo vio como naruto le decía unas palabras al otro rubio, para que luego está la viera con una mirada pervertida, no era como si le molestara, pero se preguntó que le estaba diciendo naruto a su amor, pero los nervios se hicieron presente cundo naruto agarro al rubio de la mano y lo llevo hacia donde ella estaba

Naruto – Momo él es saji mi amigo, Saji ella es momo miembro del consejo estudiantil y mi amiga – dijo para luego agarrar las manos de los dos y hacer que se den un apretón entre ellos

Bueno los dejo solos tengo que ir con Law – dijo naruto para luego correr hacia una esquina del edificio donde law estaba parado, al parecer esperándolo

Momo y Saji vieron con un pequeño son rojo como naruto se iba, el pensamiento era mutuo, Gracias Rubio/Naruto

Law vio como el rubio se acercaba a él

Naruto – hola Law

Law – entonces – dijo con su tono serio y seco

Naruto – como lo suponíamos, Saji Genshirou posee una sacred gear

Law – seria mas útil si no tuvieras que tocar a las personas para ver si poseen alguna sacred gear

Naruto – si pero al menos todo va según lo planeado

Law – si, por lo menos de algo sirvió la destrucción de Ishiyama

Naruto – y los demás – dijo con curiosidad

Law – viendo nuestro próximo escenario

Naruto – ya veo, supongo que esta vez nos toco el premio gordo – dijo con seriedad

Law – si – fue lo único que dijo

Mientras tanto con rias y Sona

Ellas jugaban una de sus partidas de ajedrez y tras hablar de varios temas al fin rias toco el tema que Sona quería tocar

Rias – y que te parecen los nuevos estudiantes

Sona – te refieres a los del comité de disciplina

Rias – si

Sona – son muy interesantes, aunque parecen delincuentes, pero todos ellos tienen algo de especial al parecer

Rias – ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sona – porque sentí una pequeña pisca de magia en ellos, sobretodo en el rubio,

Rias – ¿Cómo se llama?

Sona – Naruto

Rias – y – dijo esperando el resto del nombre

Sona – al parecer no tiene padres o encargados

Rias – ya veo

Sona – no me digas que quieres integrarlos a tu nobleza

Rias – tal vez – dijo sin verla a Sona

Sona – lastima, yo pienso reclutarlos y completar mi nobleza – dijo desafiantemente

Rias – en serio y si me prefieren a mi – dijo con un pequeño tono burlón pero serio

Sona – no lo aran, bueno al menos naruto

Rias – suenas muy confiada

Sona – en serio

Rias – sabes a mi también me llama la atención un chico

Sona – asi ¿Quién es?

Rias – Hyoudou Issei

Sona – uno del trio pervertido

Rias – trio pervertido? – dijo con curiosidad

Sona – ya se hizo de una fama junto con dos estudiantes mas, por espiar a las chicas de kendo

Asi la charla entre estas dos siguió

Con naruto, él y los demás emperadores estaban en una sala del edificio, para ser mas especifico la sala del comité de disciplina

Zoro – entonces empezamos a actuar o que quieres que hagamos

Naruto – hay que movernos lento, ya sabes lento pero seguro

Natsu – y si los exterminamos de una sola vez

Gray – eres idiota verdad

Natsu – que acaso quieres pelear – dijo mientras miraba a gray a los ojos

Law – cálmense

Al parecer estas palabras fueron escuchadas ya que se detuvieron

Naruto – no podemos atacar a menos que estemos 100% seguros que nuestra información es verdadera

Zoro – cual información – dijo confundido

Esto provoco que una gota de sudor resbalara por la cabeza de todos

Naruto – de que Hyoudou Issei posee una Longinus

Zoro – asi ¿Cuál?

Law – Boosted Gear

Gray – el Sekiryuutei

Natsu – uno de los dos dragones celestiales

Naruto – asi es, pero no podemos fiarnos de Él hasta que lo hayamos comprobado

Zoro – cuál es nuestra siguiente jugada

Naruto – para empezar, necesitamos que Issei este de nuestro lado

Gray – ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

Naruto – según nuestro informante, él está siendo vigilado por los ángeles caídos, por su sacred gear, entonces tarde o temprano intentaran hacer algo contra él y es ahí donde uno de nosotros tendrá que hacer su aparición

Natsu – y ¿Qué aremos con Rias Gremory? Ella también está interesada con Issei

Law – natsu tiene razón, si ella se entera que estamos intentando quitarle a una de sus piezas nos investigará y sabrá de nuestra organización y sobre la guerra que desataremos

Gray – además también esta Sona Sitri, ella ya tiene un ojo en nosotros

Natsu - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zoro – porque por mucho que suprimamos nuestro poder mágico, se puede sentir un poco de el, lo que un humano puede tener, sin haber aprendido a usar magia

Naruto – si pero de eso yo me encargo

Gray – asi ¿Cómo?

Naruto – Saji

Gray/Natsu/Zoro - ¿Qué? Fue lo que dijeron al no entender nada

Law – Genshirou Saji, estudiante de segundo año, al parecer un pervertido al igual que issei, poseedor de una Sacred Gear, Naruto lo presento con momo miembro de la nobleza de Sona

Gray – cuando sona se de cuenta de esto, lo ara parte de su nobleza

Naruto – exacto y por ahora lo que necesitamos es acercarnos a esos dos, Issei es muy necesario para nuestros planes

Law – Saji es importante como infiltrado en la nobleza de Sona

Natsu – que piensas hacer

Naruto – por ahora necesitamos acercarnos a las dos herederas

Zoro – como lo aremos

Naruto – nos convertiremos en demonios y sacaremos toda la información requerida y la analizaremos con la nuestra, ya que si la de nosotros es cierta entonces iremos al inframundo en las vacaciones, una vez haya comenzaremos la parte dos de nuestro plan

Law – ahora solo tenemos que decidir con quién iremos ya que Rias no tendrá tantas piezas para nosotros después de todo tiene disponible un Alfil, 8 peones, una torre, un caballero, y sano solo le faltan 7 peones

Naruto – eso lo veremos después que Issei y Saji sean convertidos en demonios

Gray – yo no quiero ser un demonio – dijo con seriedad

Naruto – no te preocupes Law nos puede sacar las piezas cuando el plan haya avanzado después de todo, somos el quinto y primer emperador, el duo de Demon Slayer, ser demonios sería algo muy ilógico – respondió con una sonrisa la cual se contagió al resto del equipo

Law – muy bien, desde hoy empezamos a trabajar

Naruto – bueno yo iré con Saji ya que no sería bueno que lo dejara por su cuenta junto con momo, Gray tú iras conmigo, ustedes observen a Issei y intervengan en el momento necesario

Asi ambos equipos se dividieron para cumplir su misión

Claro pero primero eran las clases, lo odioso de estudiar

Con Naruto, él junto con zoro y law caminaron hasta llegar al salón de los del tercer año

Naruto – recuerden tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, no llamemos la atención

Naruto toco la puerta, segundos después el maestro salio a ver quien era

Maestro – supongo que son los del comité de disciplina, ya que eran los únicos que llegarían tarde hoy

Law – si – dijo seriamente

El maestro se sorprendió, ante el estaban tres curiosos estudiantes, un rubio que parecía un idiota, un peliverde que parecía un yakuza y un pelinegro que parecía un emo

Cuando les diga pueden pasar

Los tres simplemente asintieron

Maestro – hoy se nos unirán tres nuevos estudiantes que no pudieron estar aquí en los periodos de clase de la mañana, ya que son del comité de disciplina

Esto llamo la atención de las chicas ya que tenían mucha curiosidad por los emperadores, aquellos que cientos de estudiantes llamaron invencibles, las expectativas eran altas, por otro los chicos estaban deprimidos ya que no eran mujeres los nuevos estudiantes, y los que conocían a los emperadores sabían que esto sería una molestia ya que controlarían la clase, pero habían dos personas cuyos intereses eran mas importantes y eran Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima quienes habían escuchado un poco de ellos por parte de Sona

Maestro – pasen – dijo para que pasaran los tres estudiantes

Decir que era grande la sorpresa era poco ya que de inmediato llamaron la atención de todos los que no los conocían

Maestro – preséntense

Los chicos solo asintieron y se presentaron

Yo soy Roronoa Zoro – dijo el peliverde

Yo soy Trafalgar Law – dijo el pelinegro

Yo soy Naruto – dijo el Rubio

Y ¿tu apellido? – dijo el maestro

Naruto – no tengo y tampoco lo necesito – dijo con una sonrisa que muchos no sabían si daba risa o pena por el rubio

Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para los nuevos – dijo el maestro para cambiar de tema

Una estudiante levanto la mano

Si - dijo Naruto

Chica - ¿Por qué zoro lleva tres espadas? Fue la pregunta que muchos se hacían

Esto congelo por un breve instante ya que Naruto y Law estaban acostumbrados a ver a zoro con espadas que no pensaron en qué pensarían los estudiantes normales

Zoro – eso es porque mi familia viene de una casa de samuráis y mis espadas son como mi alma nunca la podres dejar – dijo de forma ingeniosa

Es un yakusa – fue lo que un estudiante susurro

¿Qué dijiste cabron? Fueron las palabras de zoro antes que partiera a la mitad el escritorio donde el chico estaba sentado

De inmediato el chico quedo atemorizado, bueno el y los demás

Son del comité de disciplina se supone que ustedes no pueden hacer esto – reclamo el chico con terror aun presente en su cara

Zoro – si puedo porque soy del comité de disciplina y tu estas a punto de ser…

Fue lo único que dijo antes que una mano en la cabeza lo agarrara y lo arrastrara al frente de nuevo

Zoro – Naruto suéltame solo le voy a enseñar un par de lecciones…

Naruto – ya zoro calmate – dijo con un tono tranquilo y alegre

Ahora quédate aquí y no hagas nada – dijo Naruto para ver como zoro simplemente asentía con la cabeza

Naruto – alguna otra pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa.

Y de nuevo otra chica levanto la mano.

Naruto – si – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Chica – ¿Por qué el tiene tantos tatuajes, acaso es un delincuente? – dijo mientras señalaba a law.

Law – cada tatuaje representa algo un pasado – dijo fríamente.

Naruto – bueno, se acabaron las preguntas y tu ve a conseguir otro escritorio – dijo mientras señalaba al chicho cuyo escritorio fue partido a la mitad.

Rias y Akeno miraban esto con interés pues se notaba que el ambiente de la clase había cambiado, los antiguos estudiantes de Ishiyama ya tenían mejor postura en sus asientos y el profesor o mejor dicho nadie había hecho por quitarle sus katanas a zoro, sin duda se merecían el puesto de emperadores.

Rias podía sentirlo, tenían un pequeño poder mágico, eso demuestra que tenían un potencial como demonios sin duda necesitaría a estos chicos ya que cierta fecha se acercaba.

No hay que llamar la atención, si claro como si eso fuera posible – dijo para si mismo Naruto para luego agarrar su asiento que estaba a la par de una chica de cabello rojo

Espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Naruto amigablemente

Lo mismo digo – respondió La pelirroja

Por cierto, soy Rias Gremory – dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano en señal de saludo

Lose, todos en la escuela conocen ese nombre – dijo Naruto para darle la mano también

Asi las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, para sorpresa del maestro todos ponían atención y parecían entender los temas, bueno hablando de los hombres al menos, tal vez la presencia del rubio era lo que necesitaban ellos.

Llego la hora de salida y Naruto esperaba en la salida de la academia, no fue sorpresa para el que estuviera siendo vigilado pues sentía las miradas de dos personas o mejor dicho dos demonios, pero eso dejo de importar cuando la persona que esperaba salió

Hola Saji – dijo Naruto mientras saludaba con su mano

Saji levanto la mano mientras le sonreía – Hola rubio-sama – respondió

Naruto le salio una gota de sudor por el apodo que le habían puesto – dime como te fue con momo – dijo pícaramente mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

Saji – bueno, hablamos durante el periodo del almuerzo y la invite a salir – dijo con emoción, un tipo de emoción que los niños poseen cuando abren un regalo de navidad

Naruto – eso, se nota que llegaran muy pronto a ser pareja – dijo mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda

Saji – rubio-sama… dijo antes de ser interrumpido

Naruto, ese es mi nombre y olvida lo de sama, después de todo somos amigos no – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

No puedo, gracias a ti he tenido la mayor interacción con una chica en toda mi vida, esto es algo que tengo que hacer, no hay forma que pueda pagar esto…

Asi las palabras de saji continuaron por una hora, hasta que llegaron a la casa de saji

Naruto – saji

Si – respondió saji con respeto

Naruto – espero que nos llevemos bien – fueron las palabras que dijo para luego extenderle la mano

Saji simplemente agarro la mano de Naruto con las dos manos y se inclino

Ya te dije que no es necesario hacer eso, es mas me da vergüenza – dijo Naruto para marcharse

Hasta mañana Naruto-sama – dijo saji mientras miraba como el rubio se iba caminando.

Bueno supongo que tendré que desaserme de los demonios que me siguen, fue el pensamiento que tuvo al aun sentir las miradas de esos dos, pero como perderlos sin necesidad de correr o pelear, bueno la respuesta era simple, vio a su derecha y pudo ver la campana de la iglesia y empezó a caminar y cuando iba llegando sintió como las presencias de los dos demonios se retiraban, tenía una pequeña sonrisa al sentir esto, pues su idea de conseguir un piso cerca de la iglesia fue todo un éxito ya que los demonios estarían invadiendo territorio sagrado

Horas más tarde en el piso de Naruto

Se escuchó como la puerta se abría y entraban cuatro personas

Llegan tarde – dijo Naruto quien estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la mesa

Issei no paraba de hablar de pechos y de lo majestuosos que son – dijo zoro con cansancio.

Gray – no parece un mal tipo, si le quitas lo depravado queda un buen chico

Natsu – tiene un olor a dragon, supongo que será un buen rival en algún futuro – dijo con emoción

Law - me tendieron una emboscada los nuevos matones de la academia y tuve que enseñarles un par de cosas

Natsu – enserio, quisiera ver sido tu – dijo con emoción para luego golpear su puño contra su mano

Zoro – si hubiera sido bueno desestresarme un poco – menciono para agarrar una de sus espadas

Gray solo asintió para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo

Naruto – y ¿Cómo les fue?

Zoro – como dijiste, Issei era observado por una de las piezas de Rias

Natsu – si, de echo fue Koneko, hoy me tope con ella en un pasillo y pude reconocer su olor – dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto – asi que Koneko, bueno eso será de ayuda en algún futuro

Gray – también fuimos vigilados, era una chica de aproximadamente 1.65, pelo negro hasta la cintura, ojos violeta y un buen cuerpo

Todos se preguntaron como demonios hizo para saber eso y hablar como si fueran datos exactos

Law – a mi también me estaba siguiendo una de las piezas de Rias

Naruto – sabes cual

Law – Akeno Himejima, por alguna razón sonreía mientras yo peleaba – dijo con su típico tono


	3. la muerte de issei

Academia Kuoh, una semana después de que empezaron las clases, las cosas eran muy tranquilas, para la cantidad de estudiantes problemáticos que se unieron, claro esto se debía al comité de disciplina que actuaba de inmediato cuando algún estudiante quería causar algún problema, esto hizo que los chicos se dividieran en dos partes, los débiles que admiraron a los cinco emperadores por su fuerza y sobretodo porque los salvaban de los matones, quienes eran la otra parte, odiaban que fueran suprimidos por ellos pero si se revelaban las cosas empeorarían ya que se expandió el rumor que si te revelabas ante un emperador por segunda vez este te daba una paliza y luego te llevaba a la sala del comité de disciplina de la cual salían gritos una vez que alguien entraba, muchos dicen que eran torturados por Law quien se había ganado el apodo de Law el cirujano de la muerte y muchos estaban de acuerdo con este apodo ya se extendió el rumor que le Cosío los ojos y bocas a unos estudiantes que le tendieron una emboscada.

Por otro lado estaba zoro, quien tenía una lista de alumnos problema, si estabas en esa lista, tendrías un final trágico ya que el espadachín si parecía un yakuza ya que siempre utilizaba métodos de tortura para hacer que cambiaras de pensamiento, desde meter la cabeza de alguien en una taza de baño hasta colgarlos de cabeza encima de una fogata, su lista siempre se completaba, lo único que tenías que hacer para estar en ella era algo para que souna le diera tu nombre o que algún estudiante te delatara y el averiguara que era cierto

También estaban Gray y Natsu quienes cuidaban a los estudiantes de los estudiantes de otras academias que quisieran causar algún problema, nadie sabía cómo lo hacían, pero ellos siempre aparecían cuando alguien tenía un problema con algún estudiante de otra academia y lo resolvían a golpes lo que provocaba que no volvieran

Y por último Naruto el presidente del comité de disciplina, bueno eso era todo lo que se sabía de él y debido a esto se expandió el rumor que él era el peor de los cinco, que si él iba por ti era mejor que te suicidaras ya que ni los otros cuatro emperadores podrían pararlo una vez empezara su masacre, bueno esto aterraba mucho a los hombres, sobre todo a los que aun causaban problemas menores, a los que eran estudiantes normales les causaba un poco de temor cuando él les hablaba pero se tranquilizaban cuando se daban cuenta que Naruto era amable

Por parte de las chicas, bueno ellas estaban más que conformes con él comité de disciplina ya que redujeron la perversión del trio pervertido en un 99% ya que no podían cambiar la forma en que pensaban, pero si los vigilaban de tal manera que nunca pudieron ver a las chicas cambiarse una vez que ellos los tuvieron en la mira

En cuanto a su popularidad con las chicas Natsu y Gray tenían el primer puesto ya que eran los que mejor físico tenían, luego seguía zoro quien por su apariencia de yakuzas según ellas lo hacía ver peligroso pero habían unas cuantas que eso les atraía, en el tercer puesto estaba Law quien destacaba por su inteligencia ya que estaba a la par de Souna, esto dejaba a Naruto de Ultimo, ya que él no destacaba en nada que no fuera el deporte, pero los otros cuatro también resaltaban ahí, pocas por no decir que estaban contadas las chicas que tenían interés en él, ya que la mayoría lo miraban solo como un buen amigo, bueno casi toda la academia lo miraba así, ya que cuando lo conocías siempre te sacaba una risa, las únicas chicas que tenían interés en él eran Rias y Souna, no era un interés romántico, su interés venia de la siguiente pregunta.

¿Por qué los otros emperadores lo obedecían? Es mas todo él que lo conocía hacia esto, era un líder por naturaleza

Y esa era la razón por la que Souna lo estaba dirigiéndose a la sala del comité de disciplina, ya una vez llego ahí toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta

Tsubaki quien acompañaba a su presidenta dijo – entramos

Souna – no podemos entrar solo asi – dijo para dejar salir un pequeño suspiro

Tsubaki estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, ambas vieron quien era el que había abierto la puerta y la persona que salió fue Law quien después que abriera salió un chico corriendo

Souna dejo salir un suspiro nuevamente y dijo – seguro que no haces nada que dañe su salud

Law – no, simplemente les digo lo que necesitan saber, o sentir – dijo lo último en un susurro el cual ambas chicas escucharon

Souna – a estas alturas solo espero que no maten a alguien – respondió con pesar

Law – no te preocupes

Souna – por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Law – No se, pero debe de andar por ahí, si lo vas a buscar que sea debajo de un árbol

Souna - debajo de un árbol – repitio confundida

Law – si, él siempre discada de bajo de un árbol en su tiempo libre

Souna – ya veo, dile que quiero hablar con él cuando regrese, no importa si se saltan las clases

Law – entendido, ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender a mi siguiente paciente – dijo para cerrar la puerta y de inmediato gritos salieron de la habitación, los gritos pararon unos segundos después

Tsubaki – ¿segura que no deberíamos ver que es lo que pasa adentro? – dijo con preocupación

Souna – tal vez, pero lo que sea que hacen, tiene resultados positivos – dijo para acomodarse los lentes y caminar de regreso para la sala del comité estudiantil

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Como era costumbre después de su descanso iba al vestidor de las chicas de kendo ya que el trio pervertido normalmente trataba de espiar, para sorpresa de Naruto el trio pervertido evolucionaba cada vez más, sus formas de espiar eran más impresionantes cada vez y esta no era la ocasión ya que ahora habían cavado un túnel debajo del vestidor de las chicas

Vaya al parecer no hay límites para lo que un pervertido ya que siempre me sorprenden, pensó Naruto para luego mirar a los lados y ver que nadie estuviera alrededor observándolo y al asegurarse de esto saco un hilo, el cual dejo caer en el túnel y antes que tocara el suelo apareció un pequeño círculo mágico debajo de este, rápidamente el hilo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el trio pervertido y los envolvió a los tres de los pies al mismo tiempo. Naruto al sentir que el hilo ya estaba amarado, lo jalo con tanta fuerza que el trio pervertido salió prácticamente volando, lamentablemente el vuelo fue cancelado cuando chocaron con un árbol

Me pregunto ¿si siguen vivos? – dijo Naruto en voz alta al ver al trio de inconscientes

No eres un poco rudo – dijo una voz atrás de él

Naruto – no, el dolor hace que aprendas más rápido, tu nombre era yuuto ¿verdad? – dijo para ver al otro rubio

Si, Soy Yuuto Kiba – respondió el rubio

Naruto – te puedo ayudar

Kiba – No simplemente pasaba por aquí y vi esto

Naruto – oh ya veo – dijo sin importancia

Kiba – ¿Qué a harás con ellos?

Naruto – supongo que los llevare con Law, ya han evitado el castigo muchas veces

Kiba – ¿Qué les pasara?

No quieres saber – dijo Naruto para luego empezar a caminar y levantar su mano en señal de despedida

Minutos mas tarde con Law

Law veía como se abría la puerta

Naruto – Law aquí te traigo nuevos pacientes – dijo con una sonrisa

Law – ya veo, déjalos en esa esquina, seguro que quieres dejar a Issei en mis manos

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, la idea era que el fuera parte de su equipo, pero si Law hacía de las suyas con él seguramente quedaría traumatizado

No, creo que será mejor que hable con él – dijo Naruto para luego desatar a Issei y llevárselo a la azotea.

Horas mas tarde

Issei empezaba a abrir los ojos, su expresión demostraba que sentía dolor

Hola – fue lo que Issei escucho para luego dirigir su vista hacia la persona que le hablo, no lo miraba bien, pues se sentía lago mareado lo único que podía ver era una silueta la cual tenía pelo rubio

Oye ¿estás bien? – escucho Issei esta vez, poco a poco su vista empezó a aclararse

Naruto-senpai – dijo Issei con terror al reconocer a un emperador, bueno conocía a Natsu, Gray y Zoro pero los rumores que circulaban y además el hecho que los otros cuatro emperadores lo obedezcan, le causaba terror

Si ese soy yo – respondió con una sonrisa Naruto

Issei – lo siento – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para luego su cuerpo se inclinara de forma instintiva

Naruto solo vio esto con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su cabeza, esto era muy común, la gente siempre tenía una idea equivocada de él.

Una hora mas tarde

Naruto simplemente reia de las explicaciones de Issei de porque los pechos podían conquistar el mundo.

Naruto-senpai, sabes eres muy diferente de lo que los estudiantes dicen de ti – dijo Issei algo serio

Naruto – me lo dicen muy a menudo, pero me agrada que las cosas sean asi

Issei – así ¿Por qué?

Naruto – porque las personas que me llegan a conocer, son por lo general buenas personas

Issei - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Naruto – porque todos mis amigos darían la vida por mí y yo por ellos

Issei sonrió al oír esto, ya que el rubio tenía un buen corazón, es más le estaba agradando

Y eso también va por ti Issei – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Esto sorprendió a Issei quien vio como Naruto le extendía su puño en señal de amistad

Issei – espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo para luego extender su puño tambien

Naruto – lo mismo digo

La charla fue interrumpida cuando a alarma sonó indicando que se acabaron las clases

Naruto – bueno Issei, me alegro de haber hablado contigo, pero tengo que ir a la sala del comité de disciplina

Issei – hasta mañana – dijo para ver como Naruto se dirigía al edificio, fue ahí donde si dio cuenta que en ningún momento vio en qué lugar estaba mientras hablaba con Naruto, toda su atención se centró en el que incluso olvido todo lo que lo rodeaba

Naruto sonrío al percatarse que Issei se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en un árbol afuera del club del ocultismo.

Minutos después en él comité de disciplina.

Naruto – bueno ya que todos – dijo para ver como todo su equipo estaba en el salón

Zoro – continuamos con la siguiente fase – dijo con un tono que demostraba que era una afirmación

Naruto – si, ya establecimos contacto con Saji y Issei asi que solo falta esperar para que Los ángeles caídos hagan su siguiente jugada para que nosotros hagamos la nuestra, asi que todos nosotros vigilaremos a Issei, nos iremos rotando durante los días, quien quiere empezar

Natsu – yo empezare – dijo con un tono que demostraba emoción

No tu no estas incluido en este plan – dijo Naruto con seriedad

¡Que! ¿Por qué? – contesto Natsu con molestia al ser excluido de este plan

Law – porque conociéndote, primero causarías un alboroto haciendo que los ángeles caídos sepan de nuestra presencia y terminarías estropeándolo, es una misión que necesita ser tratada con cautela, cuando tengamos una de destrucción iras tu – dijo law para que los demás asintieran en señal de afirmación

Natsu simplemente empezó a maldecir mientras se deprimía más y más con cada segundo

Naruto – Law tiene razón, pero tenemos un problema

Gray – ¿Cuál?

Naruto – si nos acercamos a Issei

Rias y Sona se darán cuenta que estamos detrás de ellos ¿verdad? – dijo Zoro interrumpiendo a Naruto

Exacto – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo no recibió el apode de cazador de por gusto

Lo seguiremos desde las sombreas – dijo law al ver hacia donde se dirigía la conversación

Naruto – exacto, por lo tanto, solo podremos seguirlo nosotros tres, yo, Gray y tu Law ya que somos los únicos que poseen esa capacidad

Zoro – es la mejor elección.

Al día siguiente Gray seguía a Issei, era bastante fácil seguirlo a él, pero el problema era la chica que también seguía a Issei, bueno era que podía manejar.

El primer día paso sin problemas, el segundo y tercero también pasaron sin ningún problema a pesar de que tenían que esconderse de Issei y de Koneko, pero fue el cuarto día cuando sucedió algo que a simple vista no era malo, una chica le pidió a Issei que saliera con él, pero Gray a quien le tocaba vigilarlo ese día, recordó que esa era la misma chica que los había vigilado días antes cuando él y los demás andaban con Issei.

Naruto sonrío al escuchar lo sucedido pues eso significaba que su jugada pronto iba a empezar.

Al día siguiente

Naruto caminaba con aburrimiento hacia la escuela, para sorpresa de Naruto Issei estaba esperando a alguien al parecer en la entrada de la academia, pero cuando camino un poco más pudo ver la figura de una mujer, era exactamente como Gray la describió.

Hola Naruto-senpai – dijo Issei con un tono de felicidad

Buenos días Issei – dijo Naruto para pararse enfrente de él

Issei – Naruto-senpai, ella es Amano Yuuma-chan, Él es Naruto mi amigo

Yuuma – gusto en conocerte

Naruto simplemente asintió mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

Y ella es mi novia – dijo Issei en un susurro

Naruto – me alegro por ti Issei, bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme, aún tengo unos pendientes con el comité – dijo para luego dar un pequeño asentimiento y recibir uno de parte de Yuuma.

Issei – hasta pronto, Naruto-senpai.

Hasta pronto Issei – dijo sin voltearlo a ver

Siento lastima por Issei, pensó con tristeza reflejada en su rostro

Esa misma noche, en el piso que alquilaban los emperadores.

Naruto – ¿Cómo te fue? Law – pregunto cuando vio a su amigo entrar por la puerta

Law – mañana tendrán una cita, al parecer será él momento indicado para actuar, ahora todo depende de ti naruto

Naruto – sabes, siento lastima por Issei

Law – eres muy blando

Jajaja tú crees – dijo naruto mientras sonreía

Law – si, pero si no fueras así, no serias el siguiente maestro – dijo con alegría

Ni lo menciones – dijo naruto para dejar salir un suspiro

Al día siguiente.

Naruto observaba a la distancia como Issei esperaba a Yuuma, pero le llamo la atención una chica la cual le dio un volante a Issei, bueno eso ahorita no importaba por el momento iba a esperar, para su suerte naruto no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la chica llego puntual, sin pensarlo dos veces yuuma y Issei se empezaron a mover, su primer destino fue una tienda de ropa, naruto sonrío al ver esto pues yuuma estaba actuando como la novia de Issei. Después de que Issei le comprara una pulsera yuuma y Issei fueron a una pastelería, naruto no pudo contener una pequeña risa, pues Issei ponía una cara digna de un pervertido cada vez que miraba los pechos de Yuuma.

La tarde había llegado y naruto seguía a Issei y a yuuma quienes se dirigían a un parque, bueno hacia una fuente para ser más específicos. Sabía que el ángel caído iba hacer su movimiento cuando Issei le agarro de la mano a Yuuma y esta se puso un poco triste para luego separarse.

No paso mucho tiempo para que yuuma mostrara su verdadera forma

Así es como luce un ángel caído – dijo naruto para ver lo que iba a acontecer

Yuuma creo una lanza y apuñalo a Issei, después de decir unas palabras Yuuma se fue volando

Issei vei como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, pero pudo escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban volteo a ver quién era y apenas pudo reconocer a la persona

Naruto-senpai – dijo para desmayarse

Al día siguiente.

Issei abría lentamente los ojos, se confundió al no reconocer el techo lentamente se levantó, no tomo mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que no era su ropa, era un uniforme de la academia kuoh, toco su abdomen y sintió como las vendas lo cubrían, al sentir la vendas, recuerdos de lo que paso con yuuma vinieron a su cabeza

Así que todo fue real – dijo Issei

se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y lo único que pudo ver al frente era otra puerta, vio a los lados y había un pació largo, Issei conto todas las puertas, su resultado fue de 15 puertas en total ya que habían 7 de cada lado y al final del pació había otra, por puro instinto se fue a la última puerta, la abrió y la luz que entro al abrir la puerta lo cegó momentáneamente. Lentamente sus ojos se adaptaron a la claridad y su sorpresa fue que apareció afuera de su habitación, confundido dio la vuelta para ver el pació, pero ya no estaba, ahora era su habitación la que estaba en vez del pació

sería un sueño una ilusión, pensaba Issei confundido, pero la imagen de Naruto se le vino a la cabeza, sin duda el sabría lo que paso, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo directo a la escuela.

Mientras tanto con naruto.

Se teda muy bien cortar el espacio y el tiempo zoro – dijo naruto con una sonrisa al ver que Issei había llegado a su casa gracias a que zoro corto la distancia con su espada, haciendo una especie de portal

Si lose, después de todo soy el mejor espadachín – dijo zoro, quien actualmente estaba tirado en el piso

Aun que esa habilidad consume mucha de tu energía – dijo Law viendo a su compañero tirado

Bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre? – dijo naruto con alegría

Yo – fue la respuesta de Law, Natsu y Gray

Así los cuatro salieron a desayunar mientras ignoraban a un Zoro que los maldecía por dejarlo en el piso.

Unos minutos mas tarde.

Todos caminaban hacia un restaurante cerca de la academia, mientras un zoro de mal humor los sermoneaba por lo que habían hecho minutos atrás.

Ya olvídalo – dijo gray con aburrimiento

Zoro – como no fue a ti a quien dejaron tirado – respondió con molestia

Lo sentimos, lamento que te dejáramos tirado – dijo naruto ya cansado de escuchar los sermones de zoro

Zoro – está bien, acepto sus disculpas – dijo para sentarse y ver el menú que estaba en la mesa.

La camarera llego y tomo la orden, para los jóvenes todo iba con normalidad, hasta que un señor se sentó en la mesa de al lado, era un Hombre de alta estatura, pelo negro salvo en la parte de adelante que era de color amarillo, sus ojos eran violetas y tenía una barba, llevaba puesto lo que parecía un traje tipo kimono y pantalón negro.

Naruto y los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta que era un Ángel Caído, pero ¿Qué hacía en ahí? Era la pregunta, los había descubierto, era posible, pero si ese era el caso eso significaba que sus planes tomarían otra ruta.

Los emperadores simplemente comieron como normalmente lo harían, sabían que llamarían la atención, pero sabían que si el hombre al lado sabia de ellos, se daría cuenta que él también había sido descubierto.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron y se dirigieron a la academia, al llegar a la academia Gray y Natsu se fueron para su clase y Naruto, law y zoro hicieron lo mismo, pero naruto se sorprendió un poco cuando las miradas de Rias y Akeno se clavaron en él, no queriendo llamar la atención camino hasta su asiento y se sentó.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron y naruto sentía que las miradas de rias y akeno no se despegaban de él, posiblemente sospechen algo de él ya que Issei empezó a hablar más con él que con los demás últimamente.

Pero por fin la campana sonó y la hora del almuerzo había llegado, naruto salió del salón de clases junto a law y zoro dirigiéndose al salón del comité de disciplina.

Esas dos son una molestia – dijo law cuando entro en el salón

Ni que lo digas, todo el rato estuvieron vigilándome – dijo con cansancio naruto

Zoro – desde hoy nos empezaran a vigilar

Naruto – si, pero bueno creo que por fin terminara la primera fase

Law – si

Fue después de estas palabras que tocaron a la puerta.

Adelante – dijo naruto para tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver como un Issei entraba cansado

Issei que sorpresa verte por aquí – dijo naruto mientras firmaba unos papeles

Issei – naruto-senpai, recuerdas a Yuuma

Naruto – si, era tu novia no

Issei – si, espera, era mi novia – repitió con asombro

Naruto – oh la sigues amando después que te apuñalara

Issei – así que, si paso, tu sabes ¿Qué era ella?

Naruto – si, ella era un Ángel Caído

Issei - un ángel caído…

Si Issei, un ángel caído, fue el que intento matarte – dijo naruto interrumpiendo a Issei

Issei – entonces fuiste tú quien me ayudo

Naruto – si, te vi cuando yuuma te atravesó con la lanza y te ayudé

Issei – gracias por ayudarme, pero…

Quieres saber ¿Por qué te quería matar? – fue lo que dijo naruto, como si le hubiera leído la mente a Issei

Si – fue lo que dijo Issei tomando seriedad por primera vez

Naruto – Issei tu eres poseedor de una sacred gear, una longinus para ser más exactos, los ángeles caídos pensaron que tu podrías despertar el poder de esta y serias un gran estorbo en sus planes

Issei - ¿Qué planes?

Naruto – por desgracia no lo sabemos, pero hasta entonces ten cuidado, ya que tal vez no podre salvarte a la próxima vez, asi que trata de irte por lugares donde haya bastante gente, asi les será difícil ya que si atacan serán expuestos y tendrán problemas con las personas que controlan este territorio

Issei – personas que controlan este territorio – repitió con duda

Naruto – bueno, mejor dicho, demonios que controlan este territorio

Espera, demonios, en realidad existen – dijo Issei con incredulidad

Naruto – te ataco un Ángel caído ayer y ahora dudas sobre la existencia de demonios

Issei – supongo que tienes razón

Naruto – Issei, muchos cuentos son realidad, así que no te sorprendas de lo que te pase de ahora en adelante

Lo que me pase de ahora en adelante – repitió Issei con miedo

Naruto – si, tu existencia fue echada a la luz por los ángeles caídos, así que tendrás que aprender a usar tu sacred gear para defenderte y defender a tus seres queridos o buscar aliados, como unirte a una iglesia, un grupo de demonios o a los mismos ángeles caídos.

Issei – solo tengo tres opciones – dijo desanimado

Naruto – bueno también podrías unirte a un gremio, como el nuestro, pero es raro encontrar uno en estos tiempos

Issei – ¿Qué es un gremio? Y ¿Cómo que nuestro gremio? – pregunto con interés y esperanza

Naruto – un gremio es un lugar donde se juntan barias especies para conseguir trabajo y mas importante una vida.

Issei – una vida – repitió con duda

Naruto – la mayoría, bueno un 95% ha tenido un pasado oscuro y un gremio es un lugar donde puedes tratar de redimirte o buscar lo que hace falta en tu vida

Parecía que Issei lo estaba considerando, ya que tenía su mano derecha sobre su mentón – lo he decidido me uniré a su gremio – dijo con confianza el joven Issei.

Naruto – Issei si te unes a nuestro gremio, tendrás que pasar muchas pruebas y tendrás que darnos tu corazón

Mi corazón, metafóricamente ¿cierto? – dijo con miedo el joven Issei

Naruto – no literalmente – dijo para luego ver a law

Room – dijo law para acercarse a Issei quien solo vio como law le apunto son su mano y de un momento a otro este tenía un corazón en su mano.

Con miedo Issei vio su pecho y vio como una parte de este hacía falta, la parte donde estaba su corazón para ser más exactos.

¿ese es mi corazón? – pregunto Issei con miedo

Law – si – dijo fríamente

Naruto – devuélveselo, como veras Issei cuando se trata de nuestro gremio siempre hablamos enserio y como tú eres mi amigo, te digo esto, ya que, si fayas una prueba tendremos que matarte para evitar que nuestra información sea revelada, pero si aun sabiendo esto quieres unirte te dejare, pero si tu deseo ha cambiado entonces solo te diré que guardes esto como un secreto

Issei – lo pensare

Naruto – ten cuidado por donde vayas a pasar – dijo naruto para ver como Issei salía pensativo de la sala

Zoro – era necesario asustarlo así

Naruto – sabes que nosotros pasamos por lo mismo – dijo con tristeza

Law – ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

Naruto – lo más probable es que Rias lo quiera en sus filas ya que su nobleza es pequeña por lo visto

Zoro – es posible que ya no lo ataquen

Naruto – tú crees

Zoro – los ángeles caídos creen que está muerto, por lo tanto, no atacaran a un muerto.

Horas más tarde con Issei.

Issei pensaba en todo lo que vio hoy y en lo que naruto le dijo, no quería arriesgar su vida para intentar protegerla, pero igual, ya lo intentaron matar una vez, era posible que a la otra no podría sobrevivir, después de todo, su amigo no estaría todas las veces para protegerlo, ¡AMIGO! Pensó de nuevo, esta palabra le recordó algo

Naruto – porque todos mis amigos darían la vida por mí y yo por ellos Y eso también va por ti Issei

Fueron las palabras de naruto, Él confiaba en naruto, por lo tanto, estas palabras eran más que ciertas y lo que dijo naruto hace unas horas no era más que una prueba.

Con esto en mente Issei pensó en que mañana se uniría al gremio. Issei caminaba tranquilamente cuando vio de lejos la fuente donde Yuuma intento matarlo, la tristeza lo invadió, por alguna razón quería ir a ese lugar y decidió hacer su voluntad.

Naruto pensaba en que tal vez fue duro con Issei, tal vez su decisión no fue la mejor, pero mañana lo arreglaría, estos eran los pensamientos de naruto quien paseaba por la ciudad, para sorpresa de él, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Issei en la fuente donde Yuuma lo mato, pero para mala suerte de su amigo un angel caído apareció en ese lugar, esto sorprendió a naruto pues, no podía hacer nada a esa distancia sin llamar la atención del ángel caído, o de los demonios que estaban en la fuente

Issei al parecer el destino esta de nuestro lado ya que te afilio a los demonios sin que nosotros interviniéramos – dijo naruto con una sonrisa cuando el ángel caído estuvo a punto de matarlo y rias lo detuvo con su magia.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto ya que había encontrado un demonio que podía utilizar una de sus magias


	4. El debut del duo Demon Slayer

Antes de que empiecen a leer el crossover, simplemente les pido comprensión por los errores ya sean ortográficos o argumentales, ya que escribo de noche debido al trabajo y los estudios, con esto me relajo para ser sincero, pero el cansancio hace que a veces ponga una palabra donde no va o hace que me falte alguna en la oración, lo se soy raro y si quieren que responda alguna pregunta, pues pregunten :v

Tampoco esperen que naruto este mucho tiempo con el club del ocultismo ya que quiero contar esta historia desde otro punto de vista por así decirlo

Un nuevo día había llegado y naruto sonreía el ¿por qué? Bueno eso era simple, Issei actualmente sería un demonio, después de todo Rias no dejaría que se perdiera alguien con el potencial de Issei y esto fue confirmado cuando Naruto iba llegando a la escuela al igual que Issei quien iba acompañado de Rias

Buenos días Rias, Issei – dijo naruto con tranquilidad

Issei – buenos días Naruto-senpai

Buenos días naruto – dijo rias con una sonrisa

Es raro que ustedes dos estén juntos – menciono naruto quien caminaba junto a Rias y Issei

Te estas quejando – dijo Rias con un tono burlón

Naruto – no, todo lo contrario, me agrada que mi amigo este con una de las dos chicas más deseadas de la academia, pero como dije es raro que ustedes estén juntos, acaso están saliendo

Rias – no simplemente Issei y yo nos hicimos amigos, por eso venimos juntos a la academia, es más desde hoy veras que Issei pasara más tiempo en mi club

Naruto – el club del ocultismo, me pregunto ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Rias – estudiamos todo lo que tiene que ver con el ocultismo

Naruto – te importa si me uno por un día

Naruto sonrió cuando Rias se sorprendió, sabía que podía ser algo peligroso para sus planes ingresar al club, pero la vida es un riesgo

Rias – está bien, que tal si vienen los otros cuatro emperadores

Naruto – está bien, pero si destruyen algo no lo pagaremos – dijo con tono nervioso

Issei – naruto-senpai

Naruto – si Issei

¿Por qué los llaman emperadores? – pregunto Issei con curiosidad

Naruto – porque cada uno controla una parte de los estudiantes de Ishiyama, Zoro controla a los que pelean con espadas, Law controla psicópatas, Natsu controla a los que solo piensan en pelear y Gray controla a los que solo buscan su paz, por eso nos llaman emperadores

Rias – y tú ¿A Quién controlas?

Naruto – A nadie – esta respuesta sorprendió a Rias y Issei, ya que naruto controlaba el comité de disciplina y ahora él decía que no controlaba a nadie

Rias iba a preguntar algo más, pero fue interrumpida cuando una voz menciono a Naruto

Naruto, tenemos que hablar – dijo Law quien estaba acompañado de Zoro, Natsu y Gray

Está bien, ahorita voy para allá, nos vemos más tarde Rias, Issei – dijo naruto para correr hacia donde estaban sus compañeros

Minutos más tarde en el salón del comité.

Law – Issei ya es un demonio y además esta con rias, tal como queríamos, pero como procederemos para cumplir la siguiente fase, Issei no traicionará a Rias, después de todo un pervertido como el no podrá separarse de Ellas.

Ellas – dijo confundido Natsu

Gray – si Rias, Akeno y Koneko, el club del ocultismo seria el paraíso para cualquier pervertido

Law – es tal como dice Gray.

Naruto – bueno, por el momento dejaremos de actuar y esperaremos la oportunidad perfecta para que Issei venga a nosotros y nos ofrezca su poder

Zoro – es lo mejor por el momento, por cierto ¿Por qué veras a Rias mas tarde?

Naruto – bueno, no seré solo yo también serán ustedes, le dije que me uniría por un día, pero ella me dijo que quería su presencia también, supongo que quiere conocerlos.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio de clases, asi los emperadores se fueron a sus clases, las clases pasaron sin ninguna singularidad y la hora en donde los emperadores conocerían a los miembros del club del ocultismo llego y eso nos trae a la siguiente situación.

Naruto y junto a los otros emperadores estaban afuera del club del ocultismo.

Gray – esto se ve algo tétrico no creen – dijo con algo de desagrado en su tono

Tienes miedo – dijo Natsu con burla

No te preocupes miedosito, nosotros los hombres nos encargaremos si algo sale mal – dijo zoro uniéndose a Natsu en su intento de molestar a Gray

Gray – que dijeron cabrones – dijo con ira

Law – ya basta – dijo con cansancio

Naruto – bueno entremos – dijo para luego caminar hacia la puerta y tocar el timbre

No paso mucho tiempo para que alguien saliera a recibirlos

Bienvenidos – dijo Kiba quien salió por la puerta

Hola kiba – dijo naruto con una sonrisa

Hola – dijeron Gray, Natsu, Law y Zoro quienes observaban al rubio de pie a cabeza

Pasen adelante – dijo kiba para hacerse a un lado para que los emperadores entraran, para después guiarlos a la sala

Hola Rias – dijo naruto quien fue el primero en entrar

Hola Naruto – dijo Rias con su típica sonrisa

Una vez todos estaban presentes en la sala Rias fue la primera en hablar

Bueno déjenme presentarme, yo soy Rias Gremory la presidenta del club del ocultismo y ellos son los miembros del club – dijo para señalar a sus compañeros y presentarlos, naruto hizo lo mismo para sorpresa de los del club del ocultismo los miembros del comité de disciplina eran muy diferentes a como se lo esperaban

Natsu y Gray eran como niños que peleaban por todo, zoro era como un Yakuza ya que todo lo que decía parecía que estaba dicho con una intención de intimidar, Law por otra parte hablaba solo si era necesario, inteligente y calculador era la mejor descripción que se le podía dar y por ultimo naruto, era alguien amable, cada palabra que decía parecía estar cargada con felicidad la cual se contagiaba.

Ambos grupos pasaron hablando de sucesos paranormales los cuales tenían una explicación científica, luego rias les enseños unos libros donde hablaban de la magia y rituales, claro eran completamente inútiles, pero que clase de club del ocultismo no tiene cosas de este estilo.

En resumen, el día termino bien, los del club del ocultismo se quedaron con una buena idea del comité de disciplina y este se llevó una buena imagen de Rias y su nobleza.

Y como naruto había dicho, no volvieron a intervenir con Issei, los días pasaban y naruto solo observaba lo que pasaba, Saji se hizo miembro de la nobleza de Sona, para sorpresa de este Saji le conto sobre esto, Naruto le agradeció por contarle tal secreto y le dijo que como muestra de confianza él también le revelaría un secreto, pero no podía revelárselo a nadie más. Saji se sorprendió cuando naruto creo un remolino pequeño echo de aire, soy un mago, le dijo naruto a Saji, después de esto saji admiro más a naruto.

Los días siguieron pasando y Issei se juntaba más con el club del ocultismo, poco tiempo después una nueva estudiante llego, su Nombre Asia Argento, bueno también era un nuevo miembro del club del ocultismo.

Naruto y Sus amigos esperaban por el momento perfecto para actuar. Claro al ser cinco estudiantes los cuales vivan solos tenían que conseguir dinero de alguna forma sin levantar sospechas, por lo cual todos se empezaron a trabajar, zoro como Guardia de seguridad de un club nocturno, por alguna razón el dueño al verlo de inmediato le dio el empleo, zoro creía que era por su habilidad, la verdadera razón la apariencia de zoro intimidaba bastante

Gray fue contratado como modelo, por otra parte, Natsu consiguió trabajo como cajero de un supermercado, Law se convirtió en Medico, un médico el cual era buscado por personas del bajo mundo.

Naruto por su parte empezó a trabajar como cocinero, ichiraku ramen, al parecer era un restaurante poco famoso, no tenían ningún rotulo o anuncio, la puerta del local era una simple puerta de madera no había nada que indicara que era un restaurante, pero siempre se llenaba, lo sorprendente de este restaurante era que ninguno de sus clientes era humano, la mayoría eran yokais, miembros de la facción de los héroes quienes poseían espadas sagradas, demoníacas y sacred gear, claro para el ojo humano esto no era evidente, pero para alguien como naruto podía conocerlos solo por la actitud, los vampiros tenían modales, la facción de los héroes tenían una fascinación por pelear y los yokais bueno ellos tenían una actitud bastante juguetona en el fondo.

Los únicos dos cocineros eran él y su compañera Yuki Nonaka, estudiante de segundo año de la academia kuoh estaba en la misma clase que Natsu y Gray, tenía pelo celeste y ojos amarillos su complexión era delgada pero dotada, su personalidad era tranquila, agradable, era sincera y sobretodo extraña, naruto se dio cuenta de esto a la semana después que entro a trabajar, ya que tuvo que atender el llamado de la naturaleza y cuando salió Yuki le dijo que tenía la bragueta a bajo, naruto se lo agradeció pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió, ya que Yuki se arrodillo y le subió la bragueta, naruto vio esto y el tono rojo apareció en su rostro, se sentía incómodo y por alguna razón avergonzado, pero esto cambio cuando el jefe entro a supervisarlos y la posición en la que estaban los dos no era muy buena, bueno era comprensible ver como yuki quien agarraba la bragueta de naruto mientras estaba de rodillas, era algo que cualquiera podía mal interpretar, después de una breve explicación de parte de naruto y Yuki, el jefe les perdono esta falta debido a que ambos eran excelentes cocineros hábiles con el cuchillo y la sarten, ambos hacían buena pareja en la cocina.

Con el tiempo rumores se empezaron a expersir, los más llamativos eran los de zoro y naruto, zoro por trabajar en un club nocturno como seguridad y naruto porque cada vez que salía de la academia Yuki lo esperaba para que ambos se fueran juntos a su trabajo, hasta ahí no había nada de malo pues todos conocían al rubio y sabían que iba a trabajar con Yuki, el rumor se esparció cuando unas chicas siguieron a naruto y yuki a su trabajo, para sorpresa de estas naruto y yuki entraron a un edificio el cual no tenía la apariencia que fuera un restaurante, en primer lugar no había ningún rotulo que indicara que era un restaurante como ellos decían y en segundo lugar, el edificio estaba puesto en uno de los territorios más transitados en la ciudad era imposible que hubiera un Restaurante en ese lugar ya ellas conocían el sitio desde niñas.

Así fue como se creó el rumor que Yuki era una hija de algún millonario y naruto era su novio, esto sorprendió a todos en la academia kuoh incluyendo a los cuatro emperadores quienes le reclamaban porque les oculto algo como eso y por asuntos del gremio, bueno, naruto no sabía si lo hacían en serio o simplemente lo molestaban con esto, debido a que cada vez que alguien le mencionaba esto su rostro se tenía de un color rojo, la razón por la que este rumor no se disipaba era porque ninguno de los dos negaba nada y tampoco afirmaba nada, naruto no decía nada porque el que le creyó le creyó así de simple.

Los días pasaban y naruto junto a Yuki fueron nombrados como la mejor pareja, ambos tenían importantes puestos, yuki como representante de la clase y naruto como presidente del club del ocultismo, naruto era como el sol, irradiaba calidez con cada palabra y Yuki como la Luna cuando hablaba la calma se hacía presente, ambos buenos en los deportes, queridos por los estudiantes de sus respectivos salones.

Sin duda esta era la vida más normal que cinco estudiantes de ishiyama la escuela con más delincuencia en el país podían tener y eso fue lo que se creyeron sona y rias quienes habían vigilado a los emperadores durante su estancia en kuoh, sin saber que naruto y los otros cuatro estaban permitiendo esto, esperando por la oportunidad de hacer su movimiento, lo cual sucedería esta noche.

Naruto junto a los otros cuatro emperadores comían en su piso, pero el sonido de la puerta que era golpeada llamo la atención de los presentes, naruto se levantó de la mesa y fue a ver quién era para sorpresa de este cuando abrió la puerta, era Issei quien lo miraba con seriedad

¿Qué paso? Issei – pregunto naruto con su típico tono

Issei – dijiste que hacían trabajos por dinero ¿verda?

Naruto – no recuerdo si mencione eso, pero si

Issei – quiero contratarlos

Naruto levanto una ceja por esto ya que no se espera esto de Issei – cuéntame mas – respondió con interés

Asi Issei le conto sobre el Rating game y de cómo Rias perdió contra Raiser

Naruto – entiendo, entonces quieres que vayamos al infierno ¿para? – dijo con duda ya que no sabía si Issei quería apoyo o simplemente que rescataran/secuestrarla a rias o que rompieran el matrimonio de alguna manera, aunque probablemente sea la primera

Issei – quiero que me acompañen al infierno para poder romper el matrimonio

Naruto – lo que pides es algo muy difícil, pero si pagas el precio adecuado – dijo como todo un negociante

Issei – esta bien pagare lo que tenga que pagar

Naruto – muy bien, entra y sígueme

Issei hizo caso a lo que Naruto le dijo

Por cierto, ¿Por qué quieres que te ayudemos con esto? – pregunto naruto

Issei – pienso vencer a Raiser y recuperar a buchou, pero si fallo…

Quieres que rias sea libre de ese compromiso de todos modos – dijo naruto interrumpiendo a Issei

Si – fue la respuesta de Issei

Muy bien, oye Law tenemos un trabajo asi que trae un contrato – dijo naruto quien iba llegando al comedor

Issei quien llego al comedor se "sorprendió" al ver que los cinco emperadores Vivian juntos.

Issei tomo asiento y vio como law le entregaba una hoja

¿Qué es esto? Te estarás preguntado, bueno para resumir es un contrato que se firma con sangre una vez firmado el trato se cumplirá si o si, ya que te obligara a cumplirlo incluso en contra de tu voluntad, espero que estés seguro de lo que vas hacer, con respecto a lo que pagaras lo hablaremos después – dijo law

Naruto – tranquilo Issei Law es así, no aremos nada que afecte a alguien bueno como tu

Issei después de leer el contrato lo firmo con sangre al igual que naruto, ya que se necesitaba la firma del contratista y el contratado para que sea un acuerdo mutuo.

Minutos después en el inframundo.

Raiser presentaba a su futura esposa Rias Gremory pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas del salón fueron abiertas por Issei quien iba acompañado de dos figuras las cuales tenían una máscara y una capucha cada uno

Buchou – grito Issei al entrar por la puerta y dejando ver a varios guardias congelados, cortados y golpeados

¿Cómo te atreves a entrar? – fue lo único que dijo Raiser

Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, miembro del club del ocultismo de la academia kuoh y la virginidad de la presidenta rias gremory, me pertenece

Naruto y gray quienes acompañaron a Issei empezaron a reír al escuchar tales palabras, le dijeron que fuera original, pero esto era otro nivel

Todos miraban tenían dirigida la mirada sobro los tres chicos, Riaser no tardó en dar la orden a los guardias de atacar, dos guardias se acercaron directamente a Naruto y Gray, lanzando un corte horizontal el cual dio en ambos blancos, todos esperaban ver la sangre de ambos intrusos, pero lo que vieron provoco que muchos se aterraran.

Gray había sido cortado, pero la herida fue curada rápidamente cuando el Hielo apareció en la herida, para luego desaparecer junto con la herida, esa forma de regenerarse era parecida a la del clan Phoenix y era la primera vez que todos la veían.

Naruto quien también recibió el ataque hizo algo parecido a lo de gray, solo que en vez de hielo era fuego lo que cubrió la herida para curarla, un fuego de color dorado

No los mates – le dijo naruto a gray

Entendido – respondió gray

Ambos emperadores extendieron sus manos hacia sus enemigos la mitad fueron congelados con hielo de un color peculiar, en cambio la otra mitad fueron cubiertos por un de fuego el cual después de unos segundos desapareció dejando ver como los guardias estaban tirados, ninguno tenía señales de que sufrieron quemados, la única seña que hubo en el lugar para demostrar que había fuego era el circulo que dejo el domo de fuego.

Cuando los demonios presentes vieron esto empezaron a preguntar cosas

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué significa esto? Rias

Todas estas preguntas fueron calladas cuando un hombre se hizo presente

Es un pequeño espectáculo que prepare – dijo un pelirrojo

Naruto tenía una vaga idea de quien era, pues su contacto le dijo que Rias era hermana del nuevo lucifer, por su ropa seguramente era él y esto fue confirmado cuando un demonio dijo: Sirzechs Lucifer-sama

Ambos emperadores observaron lo que acontecía, ya que la llegada de un Rey Demonio podía cambiar radicalmente sus planes, tendrían que pelear con lucifer, secuestrar a Rias y huir del infierno o Lucifer los ayudaría por el hecho que su hermana menor estaba comprometida a la fuerza, para alivio de ambos, fue la segunda opción, ya que Lucifer propuso que se aria un duelo, Dragon vs Phoenix, sin duda esto sería interesante, ambos sabían que Issei no tenia oportunidad si solo se trataba de una pelea mano a mano, pero era posible que Issei hubiera planeado algo.

Ambos contendientes fueron arrojados a otra dimensión para su duelo, pero esto actualmente no le importaba a Naruto y Gray, ya que no importaba el resultado, Rias no se casaría con Raiser.

Naruto quien miraba la pelea de ambos, sentía una mirada fija sobre él, lo que pasaba por su mente era si ver a quien lo miraba o seguir ignorando esto, pero la curiosidad fue más grande, así naruto volteo a ver quién era, El demonio que vio fue una mujer de unos 20 años aproximadamente, Pelo rubio, Largo y adornado, llevaba un vestido Purpura, sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, se parecía mucho a una niña que estaba va de hablar sobre su hermano Raiser, la mirada que esta le daba era de curiosidad.

Gray quien miraba emocionado la pelea, dejo de verla cuando vio a naruto observando a una mujer de cabello rubio, su interés aumento cuando esta empezó a caminar hacia ellos, los atacaría, o quería algo mas, gray estaba poniéndose en guardia, después de todo estaban en el infierno.

Buenas noches – dijo la rubia con un tono amigable.

Gray contesto con desconfianza y con un poco de agresividad – que quieres…

Buenas noches – dijo naruto con su típico tono alegre, interrumpiendo a gray quien solo dejo salir un suspiro por la actitud de naruto en territorio enemigo,

Es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Lady Phoenix – dijo la rubia con su tono amable

Lo mismo digo, yo soy yo y él es él – dijo naruto tratando de presentarse

A Gray tenía una cara de póker al oír tal forma de presentarse

Lady Phoenix por otra parte, simplemente rio por tal forma de presentarse y ocultar su identidad al mismo tiempo, ambos emperadores empezaron una charla con Lady Phoenix, sin darse cuenta, los tres estaban llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo la de Lucifer, quien presencio el poder de esos dos, sabía que eran Demon Slayer, humanos que fueron entrenados por Demonios y que consiguieron las habilidades de estos e incluso las superaban, los antiguos maous hicieron esto una vez pero el resultado fue que los traicionaron, claro aún habían Demonios vagabundos que hacían esto pero era raro verlo ya que uno en un millón eran los que aprendían a usar esta magia, lo que provoco la atención de Lucifer o mejor dicho que la incremento fue que Lady Phoenix se acercó a hablarles, ella era una dama educada, pero nunca la vio hacer tal cosa como hablarles a desconocidos y menos unos que acababan de golpear a sus guardias ¿Por qué se interesó en ellos? Se preguntaba Sirzechs, pero la imagen de cierto rubio se le vino a la mente, sería posible que esté buscando respuestas sobre el hijo perdido de Minato y Kushina, bueno eso era lo más probable, ya que Lady Phoenix fue la única que siempre le preguntaba si tenía alguna noticia sobre esto, es más por minato y kushina es que Rias y Raiser estaban comprometidos, sus padres pensaron que sería una buena idea, después de ver a cómo era la relación entre sus familias cuando Kushina se Casó con Minato. Esta hipótesis era muy interesante ya que el hombre de tras de esa mascara era un Demon Slayer de fuego, tal vez había una mínima posibilidad, como sea después hablaría con Ellos, ahora lo importante era la pelea que tenía el sirviente de su hermana contra Raiser.

Un minuto después por fin había terminado la batalla y Issei termino como ganador

Gray – lo logro, bueno confiaba en él

Naruto – se tardo mas de lo que dijo que tardaría

Gray – bueno tampoco puedes exigirle demasiado es un novato

Naruto – nosotros en nuestra primera pelea derrotamos a un mago clase S

Gray – nosotros somos increíbles – dijo con orgullo

Por alguna razón Lady Phoenix sonreía al ver la conversación infantil que tenían.

No vemos en la escuela Naruto-senpai, Gray-san – grito Issei quien se fue con Rias, ambos iban en un Grifo.

Naruto y Gray se congelaron cuando escucharon esto, el idiota de Issei revelo sus identidades, cuál era el chiste de tener máscaras y capuchas si él las iba a revelar.

No Vamos – dijo naruto para empezar a caminar hacia la salida

Pero la nobleza de Sona y Rias les bloquearon el camino

Naruto, supongo que escaparemos – dijo naruto en un susurro para que solo gray lo escuchara

Gray – está bien

Así ambos se dieron la vuelta solo para encontrarse a un pelirrojo enfrente de ellos

Gray – esto será más difícil

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Sirzechs y aparecer enfrente de la ventana, pero antes de poder tocarla un muro de hielo apareció impidiéndoles abrirla

¿Por qué tienen prisa en irse ustedes dos? – pregunto sirzechs con su tono tranquilo

No nos gusta estar mucho tiempo en un lugar y además… espera dos – dijo naruto sorprendido

Esto confundió a todos los presentes ya que Naruto y Gray volteaban a ver para todos lados

Mierda, descuidamos a Zoro – dijeron Gray y Naruto

Todos palidecieron al oír esto, traían otro compañero y lo perdieron de vista.

Sabes Sirzechs nos quedaremos un rato más – dijo naruto con vergüenza

Me alegro de oír eso, que tal si se quitan sus atuendos para estar más cómodos – dijo sirzechs

Bueno, Issei revelo nuestros nombres tampoco es como si nos pudiéramos esconder más – dijo con decepción Naruto

El primero en quitarse la capucha y la máscara fue Gray, esto sorprendió un poco a todos, ya pocos jóvenes tenían la capacidad de detener a varios guardias tan rápido y con un solo ataque

Todos observaron con atención como Naruto se quitaba su máscara y capucha Grayfia, Lady Phoenix, Lord Phoenix, Venelana Gremory, Lord Gremory y Sirzechs se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Naruto, sus ojos y su pelo eran igual al de Minato, su rostro se parecía más al de Kushina.

Era posible, él era el hijo de esos dos, esto pasaba por la mente de los ya mencionados.

Soy sirzechs lucifer, es un placer conocer a los compañeros del sirviente de mi hermana y ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunto sirzechs

Soy Gray Fullbuster – respondió el pelinegro

Y yo Soy Naruto – respondió el Rubio

No tienes apellido – dijo sirzechs en tono de afirmación

Naruto – es tal como dices

Grayfia – la invitación era para una persona ¿cómo hicieron para llegar a este lugar?

Esta pregunta reclamo la atención de todos.

Naruto – quien sabe – respondió sin resolver la duda de Grayfia

Grayfia - ¿son demonios? – pregunto de nuevo

Naruto – somos magos de Fairy Tail y este era un trabajo que tomamos – respondió y se anticipó a la siguiente pregunta que Grayfia iba hacer

Sirzechs – ya veo, son magos, es extraño ver a magos con tal poder

Naruto – no somos fuertes

Sus guardias son muy débiles – dijo Gray terminando la oración de naruto

Sirzechs iba a decir algo, pero unos pasos que provenían del pació llamaron su atención

Un peliverde entraba por la puerta

Al fin llegaste – dijo naruto mientras levantaba su mano para que zoro los vea

Zoro camino hacia donde ellos estaban y dijo – lo senito, tome un atajo

Un atajo, hacia la salida quizás – dijo con burla Gray

Que dijiste cabron – respondió con molestia Zoro

Gray – Que, eres idiota y sordo acaso

Todos palidecieron al ver la forma en que actuaban, parecían niños

Naruto – bueno ya que estamos todos, nos retiramos

¿Qué tal si se quedan a comer? – dijo Lord Gremory acercándose a ellos

Naruto – lo siento, mañana tenemos clases.

Naruto junto a Gray y zoro se dieron la vuelta para retirarse

Que lastima se desperdiciara la carne, el Ramen y el Sake – dijo Grayfia quien por reportes de Rias conocía un poco los gustos de todos ellos, lo cual funciono ya que los tres e pararon en seco

Naruto – Ramen

Gray – carne

Zoro – sake

Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo – bueno supongo que no hay opción, sería una lástima que el ramen/carne/sake se desperdiciara – para luego darse la vuelta.

Esto provocó una risa en Lord, Venelana y Sirzechs, su actitud era muy infantil


	5. La llegada

Regrese con un nuevo capítulo y un chingo de errores ortográficos :v

Una Hora más tarde después de la cancelación del compromiso entre Rias y Raiser

La familia Gremory estaba en el comedor, Lord y Lady Gremory llamaron a Rias y a su Nobleza para la cena de esa noche, si hubiera sido llamados en condiciones normales, esto sería una sorpresa, pero bajo las circunstancias actuales esto era lo que se esperaban, tres de sus compañeros derrotaron a los guardias de la Familia Phoenix sin esfuerzo alguno.

Compañeros que se suponía solo eran delincuentes destacados por su fuerza y por tener rastros de magia, normales en los humanos, pero ahora las cosas tenían un poco de sentido, era mucha casualidad para que 5 humanos con poder mágico llegaran hacer amigos, lo que se preguntaban ahora era, ¿estaban en la academia kuoh por órdenes de alguien mas?

Así que son magos de Fairy Tail, es raro en estos tiempos encontrarse a magos que sean parte de un Gremio – dijo Sirzechs quien decidió establecer una conversación

Naruto – Que raro, hay muchos magos en el mundo, supongo que nos escondemos bien – respondió con un tono alegre, para luego ver a sus compañeros de la academia quienes los miraban con un poco de desconfianza a excepción de Issei

Gray – si quieren decir algo solo díganlo

Rias – ya sabían que éramos demonios – dijo más como una afinación que como una pregunta

Naruto – no, hasta el día de hoy, ya que nos contrataron para terminar con el compromiso

Gray – pero parece que no eran necesarios nuestros servicios

Lord Gremory – ¿Dónde aprendieron esa magia? Ya que es muy extraña

La mayoría se sorprendió por lo directo que fue el líder del clan Gremory

Naruto – en un orfanato antes que el Maestro nos encontrara y nos sacara de ese lugar

Gray – pero esa es una historia para otro dia – dijo terminando la frase de naruto

Y como si el destino dijera lo mismo, las sirvientas entraron con la comida y la conversación fue cortada.

Durante toda la cena naruto y sus compañeros recibieron una que otra mirada llena de curiosidad, Rias y los chicos notaron algo que les dejo mas duda y eso era que los padres y el hermano de Rias miraban a naruto con una sonrisa, como si su presencia fuera algo que los complaciese. Por fina había pasado la cena y Rias tenia muchas preguntas.

Rias – Naruto… fue lo único que pudo decir ya que en ese mismo momento fue interrumpida por naruto

Se que tienes muchas dudas, pero las responderé mañana – dijo con tranquilidad naruto

Rias - ¿Por qué mañana?

Naruto – porque sona me preguntara lo mismo, y asi me evito explicar lo mismo. Asi que si me disculpan nos retiramos, tenemos más trabajos por cumplir

Sirzechs iba a decir algo también, pero lo que hizo Zoro provoco que guardara silencio, zoro agarro su espada, inmediatamente subieron la guardia, pero la sorpresa llego cuando zoro dio un corte y la tela dimensional se cortó, decir que esto sorprendió

Asi los tres magos desaparecieron cuando ingresaron en el corte que Zoro hizo.

Lord Gremory – vaya parece que naruto tiene amigos muy fuerte

Lady – fuerte

Sirzechs – ese chico es un monstruo – dijo con una sonrisa

Issei quien miraba confundido lo que estaba pasando pregunto – monstruo

Grayfia – actualmente solo hay o mejor dicho solo había una espada capaz de hacer lo que hizo zoro, pero él fue capaz de cortar la tela dimensional

Sirzechs – ¿cómo conociste a naruto?

Issei – bueno – dijo para recordar cuando estaba espiando al club de kendo y luego todo se volvió negro, para luego despertar en la azotea, asi Issei conto la historia con algo de vergüenza

Lord Gremory – y ¿Qué le debes por el trabajo?

Issei – un Favor, dijo que necesitaría mi ayuda más adelante

Rias – firmaste un contrato sin saber lo que te pedirían a cambio

Issei – si – respondio con vergüenza

Sirzechs – bueno, eso nos fue de mucha ayuda, Gracia Issei – dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Esto con fundió a todos pues nadie se esperaba estas palabras

Issei – de ¿ayuda? – dijo con confusión

Sirzechs – si Issei – respondió para luego ver a Grayfia y ver como esta agarraba los platos en donde Naruto comió

Esto confundió a Rias y su nobleza ya que Grayfia y Sirzechs salieron después de esta acción

Lord Gremory – naruto es muy hábil no crees cariño – dijo para luego ver a su esposa

Lady Gremory – si, pero me sorprende que Sirzechs no se dio cuenta

Rias – ¿cuenta de qué?

Lord Gremory – naruto estuvo viendo a Grayfia durante toda la cena

Esto sembró una pregunta en todos, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Se supone que ellos estaban observándolo

Mientras tanto en otra parte del inframundo un hombre de ojos azules, pelo verde oscuro el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás y con un aura misteriosa, estaba trabajando en un laboratorio, él era Ajuka Beelzebub uno de los cuatro Maou actuales.

Su trabajo fue interrumpido cuando un sirviente entro

Beelzebub sama tiene visitas – dijo el sirviente

Esto sorprendió un poco al maou pues era raro que alguien lo buscara

¿Quién es? – pregunto Ajuka

Lucifer-sama junto a su esposa – respondió el sirviente

Ajuka simplemente asintió con la cabeza para que el sirviente dejara pasar a sirzechs y Grayfia

Hola Ajuka – dijo Sirzechs quien paso primero

Sirzechs, Grayfia – respondió Ajuka

Sirzechs - ¿Por qué ese saludo tan frio?

Ajuka simplemente levanto los hombros no prestándole tanta importancia

Sirzechs – bueno ire directo al grano – dijo ahora con seriedad

Esto sorprendió Ajuka ya Sirzechs tenía una actitud un poco infantil y solo se ponía serio cuando algo lo merecía

Quiero que analices el ADN que está aquí – dijo sirzechs para que luego Grayfia le diera unos cubiertos

Ajuka levanto una seja con un poco de molestia, pues esto era algo muy simple que cualquiera otro podia hacer – y ¿Qué tiene de especial el ADN?

Sirzechs – es de un Demon Slayer

Esto llamo la atención nuevamente de Ajuka, ya que estos Demon Slayer eran raros

El Tiene 18 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules – dijo Grafia

Esto provoco que Ajuka abriera los ojos con sorpresa

Es un Demon Slayer de Fuego – dijo Ajuka con duda

Sirzechs – si

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Ajuka pues la descripción del chico podía encajar perfectamente cómo sería el hijo de minato .

Ajuka – déjamelo a mí – respondió para luego agarrar lo cubiertos.

Mientras tanto con naruto, él y sus compañeros recibían un sermón de parte de Law pues tenían prohibido revelar sus identidades, sobre todo a los demonios

Espero que estén reflexionando sobre esto – dijo con molestia law

¿Por qué mirabas tanto a la sirvienta? – dijo zoro con curiosidad, ya que naruto había estado observando a la sirvienta de pelo plateado

Gray - ¿te gusta? Eso esta mal Naruto, no puedes quitarle la esposa al Lucifer actual

Naruto – su esposa – respondió con sorpresa

Gray – si, Rias le dijo One-sama, creo, el japonés no se me da bien aun

Asi los tres empezaron una discusión mientras ignoraban a Law quien había dejado su color natural de piel por un rojo, pero una sonrisa salió rápidamente

Enviare el informe de lo que sucedió mañana – dijo law con felicidad

Esto provocó que los tres magos palidecieran

Estas bromeando ¿verdad? – dijeron los tres magos en coro

Law – me obligaron hacerlo, controlar a cuatro idiotas se está haciendo molesto para mi

Lo sentimos, no volveros hacer difíciles de controlar – respondieron los tres magos mientras inclinaban sus cabezas

Law sonrió al oír esto, su victoria fue definitiva – esta bien solo por esta vez no lo enviare, pero a la próxima… dijo con tono amenazador

GRACIAS – respondieron los tres magos

Espera no lo ibas a enviar – dijo Natsu quien había escrito el informe

Todos vieron a Natsu con temor

No – respondió Law esperando que Natsu no hubiera hecho algo estúpido, ya que el solo quería amenazarlos

Pues ya lo envié – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro

Natsu – dijo law con un tono oscuro

Si – respondió Natsu con un poco de miedo

Eres idiota, como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa, ahora enviaran a alguien para que nos vigile – dijo con enojo law

Natsu – hooo, bueno ya veremos que aremos en su momento

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Natsu dijo durante esa noche

Al día siguiente, en el salón del comité de disciplina, naruto junto a Gray, Law y Zoro esperaban la aparición de Rias y de Sona, ambas herederas pedirían respuestas y sería más fácil en la escuela, sobretodo porque empezar una pelea ahí seria exponerse al mundo entero y como era de esperarse ambas herederas llegaron juntas, cada una con su nobleza

Buenos días – dijo naruto al ver a ambas herederas, la desconfianza de todos los demonios, bueno había dos que lo miraban con confianza

Sona/Rias – buenos días

Naruto – entonces empecemos, lancen sus preguntas – dijo con su típico tono

Rias - ¿Qué vinieron hacer a kuoh?

Naruto – Estudiar, ya que nuestra antigua academia fue destruida

Sona – ¿quién la destruyo?

Naruto – nosotros – dijo con vergüenza

Rias - ¿Cuántos magos hay en la academia?

Naruto – cinco

Sona – son ustedes

Naruto – si

Rias - ¿desde cuándo los magos invadieron el territorio Gremory?

Por alguna razón el ambiente se volvió frio, la expresión de naruto cambio junto a la de sus compañeros

Naruto – territorio gremory

Rias – si – respondió firmemente

Naruto – el cielo fue echo para los ángeles, el olimpo para los dioses Griegos, el inframundo para los segadores, el infierno para los demonios y la tierra para los humanos, así que dime, con qué derecho dices tú que estamos en tu territorio

Todos notaron el cambio de tono de naruto, Rias pensaba en cómo responder a eso sin crear una discusión que los llevara a una pelea, sabia el poder de tres de los cuatro magos que tenía enfrente y pelear con ellos no era inteligente

Sona - ¿Por qué no está Natsu con ustedes? – pregunto la heredera sitri para desviar la conversación

Está enfermo – respondió naruto mientras miraba por la ventana, al igual que los otros tres magos

Sona y los demás vieron como claramente estaban mintiendo

Así y ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto sona para empezar a caminar hacia naruto

Naruto – le duele el estómago – dijo un poco nervioso al tener a sona a pocos centímetros de su rostro con una mirada que

Sona – mm

Naruto – también la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos

Esto sorprendió a todos ya que naruto sufrió dos cambios de personalidad bastante rápido, al principio era el típico torpe que solía ser, después se volvió frio y serio, ahora había vuelto a ser el torpe

Sona – cambiando de tema ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu gremio?

Naruto corrigió a sona – nuestro gremio, se llama Fairy Tail

Rias – Hadas con Cola – dijo confundida

Naruto – si

¿Por qué ese nombre? – pregunto saji

Naruto – se llama asi por la unión de dos gremios

Issei – la unión de dos Gremios

Naruto solo dejo salir un respiro – ¿saben cuántos Gremios hay en el mundo?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a las dos noblezas pues rara vez se tocaba el tema de magos, debido a que la mayoría de ellos son muy débiles

Sona – cinco, uno por cada continente

Naruto – no esperaba menos de la heredera sitri. Cada continente tiene su gremio América tiene a Phantom lord, África tiene a Sabertooth, Oceanía tiene a Mermaid Heels, Europa tiene a Los Tartaros, Asia tiene a Las Nueve Colas

Sona – Nueve Colas y ¿ustedes en donde entran?

Naruto – tranquila a eso iba, Y por último la Antártida tiene a las Hadas, un gremio con pocos integrantes.

Rias – déjame adivinar, Las Hadas al ser un Gremio muy pequeño estaba bajo la amenaza de ser invadido por otro gremio

La Antártida existe – dijo Issei incrédulo

Rias – hasta ahora solo se creía un mito, se dice que es un continente donde la magia se comercializa

Naruto – exacto, entonces un día Phantom Lord ataco el continente de la Antartida

Gray – y les dimos una paliza

Tu ¿eres de la Antártida? – pregunto Tsubaki

Gray – si – dijo con orgullo

Sona – pero al ser un continente mágico no se supone que tendrían más magos

Gray – si, pero Phantom Lord tiene armas mágicas, también magos clase S lo cual viene siendo un problema ya que la mayoría de los magos son clase B o C

Naruto al ver que no entendieron lo de la clasificación de magos decidió explicárselos

Naruto – en los demonios hay una clasificación, Clase baja, Media, Alta y Suprema ¿verdad?

Sona/Rias – si

Naruto – una clase baja para nosotros sería una clase B, una clase media sería un A, una clase Alta sería un S y una clase suprema sería un SS, hasta ahí todo claro

Las herederas y sus noblezas solo asintieron

Naruto – el objetivo de Phantom eran los niños y las mujeres para poder hacer crecer su fuerza militar, lo cual quebraría el balance del mundo y ellos tendrían mucha ventaja de aquí en unos veinte años

Sona – entonces los dos gremios se unieron y crearon Fairy tail

Naruto – si

Rias – eso no rompería el equilibrio también – dijo Rias ahora más interesada

Naruto solo dejo salir un respiro para luego ver el techo

Hace poco nuestro gremio fue traicionado por el maestro y durante su traición el gremio se dividió en dos y más de la mitad murieron en el combate, esta información se esparció y las nueve colas dejo de ser una amenaza para los otros cuatro, quedaron magos fuertes, pero los demás nos vencen en número – dijo Law sabiendo que naruto no podía continuar

Rias – entonces el equilibrio se volvió a alcanzar con la unión de los dos Gremios

Zoro – asi es

La información que habían escuchado dejo a todos en shock ya que no sabían nada, hubo una guerra civil en un Gremio y nadie se dio cuenta, la conversación fue interrumpida cuando el timbre

Bueno, es hora de estudiar – dijo naruto con su típico tono para luego levantarse de su asiento

Naruto – dijo sona

Dime – respondió naruto

Sona – quiero hablar contigo después de clases

Naruto – está bien

Asi todos fueron a sus salones de clases, los demonios se fueron con más tranquilidad, al saber más sobre los magos que ahora habitaban la escuela, en cierta forma les reconfortaba esto ya que podían proteger la escuela también si en dado caso llegaran a necesitar ayuda.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de problema, ambas herederas tenian un pensamiento en común hacer una alianza con los magos y si era posible adquirir a uno de ellos como nuevo miembro, sin saber que no eran las primeras en pensar eso.

Mientras tanto con Ajuka este estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados que obtuvo, pero también estaba algo frustrado por los resultados, cosa que demostraba en su expresión, decidió salir de su laboratorio e ir a la sala para darle la información a Sirzechs y Grayfia

Ajuka llego a la sala, vio con tranquilidad a Sirzechs y Grayfia – ya tengo los resultados

Sirzechs - ¿entonces? Pregunto impacientemente

Ajuka – definitivamente tiene el ADN de minato

Estas palabras provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirzechs y Grayfia

Pero – dijo Ajuka

Pero ¿Qué? – pregunto sirzechs

Ajuka – solo tiene el ADN de Minato y no tiene nada del de Kushina.

Esto sorprendió a Sirzechs y Grayfia, ya que los hijos siempre conservaban una pequeña parte del ADN de cada padre.

Ajuka – Naruto, posee el ADN de dos personas desconocidas y el de Rizevim Livan Lucifer

Esto dejo sorprendidos a ambos demonios, Naruto poseía el ADN de uno de los antiguos Maous, sin duda había que averiguar mas sobre él.

Despues de clases con Naruto, el estaba en la oficina del consejo estudiantil y frente a él estaba sona y su nobleza

Naruto – y bien ¿Qué quieres? Sona

Sona – que te parece si te unes a mi nobleza

Naruto - ¿Qué gano a cambio?

Sona – tu tiempo de vida será más largo como mil años

Naruto – y ¿Qué más?

Sona – conseguirías más poder

Naruto – con lo que tengo estoy conforme

Sona – ¿hay algo Qué quieras?

Naruto – por ahora no

Sona – entonces no poder convencerte

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza

Sona – si lo piensas estaré dispuesta a aceptarte

Naruto – lo tendré en cuenta

Así naruto salió del salón dirigiéndose a su trabajo y como era costumbre Yuki lo esperaba

Naruto – no tienes que esperarme todos los días sabes

Yuki – no te gusta – respondió mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Naruto – bien, pero te retrasaras tu también

Yuki – solo quieres que me adelante para que tu tengas menos trabajo cuando llegues ¿verdad?

Naruto – nooo!

Yuki solo miro a naruto con seriedad lo cual lo puso nervioso ya que yuki tenía toda la razón. Así fue como naruto aprendió que yuki podría ser mas observadora de lo que parece.

Al dia siguiente por la noche.

Zoro caminaba por las calles o mejor dicho por los callejones debido a que acababa de salir de su trabajo, por alguna razón el lugar donde trabaja se había vuelto muy aburrido, ya nadie trataba de provocar una pelea y cuando alguien lo intentaba este se asustaba si lo miraba a él, pero un ruido muy conocido alcanzo sus oídos y era el del metal cortando carne, se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de unos callejones más adelante así que corrió para ver qué pasaba y tal vez conseguir algo de acción, para su sorpresa cuando llego vio a un chico de pelo Amarillo.

Si no estoy mal se llama Kiba yuto – pensó zoro al no recordar el nombre del rubio

Vio la escena y se dio cuenta que había un cuerpo de una persona abajo del sujeto que llevaba un atuendo de exorcista, el exorcista llevaba algo que llamo la atención de zoro y eso era su espada

Vaya que tenemos aquí, una escalibar y una espada demoniatica esto será interesante – dijo en voz baja para sí mismo zoro, la pelea empezó, el exorcista era un poco hábil con la espada, en cambio Kiba parecía más un loco blandiendo una espada, para suerte de kiba el exorcista no era tan bueno como para vencerlo, sin duda era una pelea muy interesante, era como ver a dos niños pelear no tienen fuerza ni habilidad, pero al final la pelea termino en un empate ya que el exorcista escapo, dejando a un kiba herido

Zoro – bueno será mejor que me vaya, mañana hay que hacer limpieza y hay que madrugar – fueron las palabras de zoro para caminar en dirección contraria al piso que alquilaban

Un amanecer más tarde

Qué raro no recuerdo que este lago estuviera en el camino de regreso – dijo zoro al ver que un lago estaba enfrente de él, dijo para seguir caminando.

Mientras tanto con Los demás magos

Natsu – que molesto es tener que limpiar

Naruto – por culpa de quien crees que sea

Natsu – suya por dejarse descubrir

Sin duda Naruto sintió como se hacía pedazos pues Natsu tenía toda la razón esta vez

Gray – callense y terminen de limpiar – grito para luego ver como Naruto y Natsu empezaban una pelea donde usaban las escobas como espadas

No son espadas, ya dejen eso y pónganse a limpiar – grito nuevamente gray

Espadas – law quien limpiaba un librero

¿alguien ha visto a Zoro? – pregunto law al recordar a zoro por el comentario de las espadas

En ese momento todos lo notaron, zoro no había llegado, bueno no era algo nuevo en el

Naruto – paso

Gray – paso

Natsu – paso

Fue lo que dijeron los tres rápidamente al notar la falta de presencia del peliverde

Law – desgraciados – fue lo único que dijo al saber que él tendría que ir a buscarlo

Así law salió lamentando su destino, camino durante horas por toda la ciudad pero por desgracia no hallaba a zoro, para su suerte una anciana estaba comentando que vio a un yakuza de pelo verde caminando hacia el bosque en dirección hacia el lago, asi law corrió sabiendo donde podría hallar a zoro

Unos kilómetros más tardé

Law llego al lago y como era de esperarse vio a zoro

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto law

Zoro – law me alegra verte, sabes este lago es mas grande de lo que parece

Law - ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zoro – he caminado durante horas y sigo viendo el lago

Law solo se golpeó la cabeza al entender que zoro había dado vueltas en el lago

Law – como sea solo volvamos

Zoro – está bien

Horas más tarde un zoro y un law discutían, eso era debido a que zoro se separó de law en baria ocasiones lo cual provoco que law tuviera que buscarlo de nuevo.

Solo cállate y sígueme – dijo law con molestia

Zoro – sabes al menos por donde vamos

Law – cualquier dirección es mejor que la tuya

Zoro – cabrán que quieres decir

Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando salieron a un claro y lo que vieron fue el edificio del club del ocultismo

Zoro – muy bien es hora de estudiar

Law – ya cerraron la academia

Zoro - ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

Law – como sea vámonos…

Law no pudo terminar su oración ya que su atención fue captada cuando vio al club del ocultismo saliendo acompañada de lo que parecían dos miembros de la iglesia, asi que decidió acercarse a Rias para ver qué pasaría

Law – dijo zoro

Law – si, ellas poseen escaliburs

Zoro – esto es emocionante

Rias – dijo law quien apareció detrás de Rias esto sorprendió a todos ya que no se dieron cuenta de cuando aparecieron

Rias – law, zoro ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Law – solo pasábamos por aquí y los vimos

Zoro – tendrán una pelea, esto será interesante

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Irina al ver a zoro, su interés en él era por las tres katanas que llevaba

Zoro - ¿Quién eres tú? – respondió

Irina – yo pregunte primero

Law – no trates de dialogar con él es inútil

Irina – ya veo, en ese caso yo soy Shidou Irina una exorcista

Zoro – yo soy Roronoa zoro capitán de la segunda cola

Esto confundió a todos pues no sabían de que hablaba a excepción de law

Como sea terminemos con esto – dijo kiba quien cargo contra Xenovia

Law - ¿Quién Ganara?

Zoro – las exorcistas, son más fuertes y pelean con un estilo más relajado, Issei no tiene su propio estilo y Kiba solo mueve las espadas como un niño – dijo fríamente

Law – no vamos

Zoro – quiero ver cómo termina esto

Durante todo el combate las exorcistas solo jugaban con los demonios, cosa más que obvia para todo el mundo presente, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de Law y eso fue que el corte que Irina le hizo a Issei dejo una pequeña herida, pero eso fue suficiente para vencerlo

Oye Irina ¿cierto? – pregunto law

Si ¿Qué quieres? – respondió irina

Law – Deje ver tu espada

Irina iba a negarse, pero de un momento a otro la espada había dejado su mano y había aparecido en la mano de law quien la miraba cuidadosamente.

Zoro levanto una ceja al ver esto pues law rara vez tenía interés en algo como un arma

Zoro mira la herida de Issei – dijo law en un susurro

¿Qué tiene de especial? No es… fue lo único que dijo zoro

Esto llamo la atención de todos, la expresión de soro mostraba un poco de sorpresa y intriga

Zoro – la escalibar le provoco un daño similar al que recibió… no pudo terminar ya que tuvo que esquivar un ataque de xenovia la cual creo un cráter al dejar caer la espada donde estaba zoro

Oye ¿Por qué me atacas a mi? – grito zoro

Xenovia – porque le robaron la espada a mi compañera

Zoro – yo no la tengo, la tiene el atácalo a el – dijo mientras señalaba a law

Xenovia – no, tu la tienes en la cintura

Zoro miro hacia abajo, se sorprendió cuando la excalibur de irina estaba junto a sus katanas, molesto mi ro a law quien simplemente miraba para otro lado – eres un cabron

Law – será mejor que te defiendas – dijo para luego señalar a xenovia

Zoro – quieres esto pues tenlo – dijo para arrojarle la excalibur

Xenovia recibió la espada rápidamente se la paso a Irina quien la recibió con una sonrisa

Zoro – bueno entonces no vamos – fue lo que dijo para empezar a caminar, junto con law, no habían caminado mas de dos metros cuando tuvieron que esquivar un ataque

Law esquivo el ataque de Irina quien lo miraba con felicidad y decia algo sobre limpiar su alma

Zoro vio como xenovia se paraba enfrente de el, sabiendo que no iba a tener otra opción mas que pelear saco una katana

Xenovia – en serio crees que una simple katana podrá detener el ataque de excalibur destruction

Zoro – niña, tienes mucho que aprender

Ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que xenovia corrió hacia zoro levanto su espada y la dejo caer con tada la fuerza, lo único que vieron los demás fue como una cortina de polvo se levantó, pasaron varios segundos para que se dispersara y para sorpresa de todos zoro había bloqueado el ataque de xenovia con la punta de su katana, la sorpresa era grande, Kiba quien fue el antiguo contrincante se sorprendió el brazo de zoro no se movió ni un milímetro al bloquear el ataque de xenovia

Zoro – te lo dije tienes mucho que aprender

Estas palabras molestaron a xenovia sin dudarlo retrocedio y empezo a lanzar cortes los cuales eran bloqueados por un zoro muy despreocupado

Xenovia - ¿Por qué no atacas? – pregunto mientras trataba de cortar a zoro

Zoro – sabes entre tú y yo hay un abismo muy grande

Minutos antes con law

Sabes preferiría no pelear – dijo law con cansancio

Pero veo que esa no es una opción – dijo de nuevo cuando vio a Irina muy decidida a pelar, para sorpresa de irina law hizo aparecer una katana

Irina – crees que me ganaras con una katana normal

Law – si, no tendré piedad así que prepárate, Room

Irina – Room…

No pudo seguir su frase ya que un pequeño temblor se hizo presente vio hacia donde xenovia estaba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando xenovia fue detenida con tal facilidad

No deberías ignorar a tu oponente, Irina volvió a ver a law quien rápidamente desapareció, confundida trato de ver donde estaba, pero solo veía cómo iba cayendo al suelo

Irina – Grito xenovia

Irina trato de ver a xenovia pero no podía, por primera vez estaba sintiendo miedo y de repente dejo de caer sintió como una mano la agarraba del pelo.

Decir que el club del ocultismo estaba en shock era decir poco, de un momento a otro vieron como law descuartizo a irina

Issei quien se pudo levantar salio corriendo con la intención de golpear a Law quien solo lo vio con una sonrisa

Law – grito Issei para tratar de dar un golpe

Rias y los demás miembros sintieron miedo al ver que law iba hacer lo mismo con Issei, law movió su espada para temor de ellos pudieron ver como el corte iba dirigido a Issei quien se quedó quieto al ver esto, nadie se podía mover todos querían ayudar a Issei pero era demasiado tarde el corte estaba a centímetros de Issei

Pero en un instante un rubio apareció encima de Issei poniendo una mano sobre el y empujándolo hacia el suelo, el corte paso entre los dos dirigiéndose al edificio del club del ocultismo cortándolo por la mitad

Rias – naruto – dijo sorprendida por la aparición del rubio

Naruto – hola rias, Issei, Kiba, hola atodos – dijo al ver que eran muchos

Bueno dejando los saludos de un lado, Law ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto naruto

Law – ellas empezaron primero

No es cierto, el me quito mi espada – dijo Irina

Esto asusto a los demonios y a xenovio

Xenovia – irina ¿estás bien?

Irina – si

Naruto – tranquila Azulita, es la habilidad de Law, no le apodaron cirujano de la muerte por nada

Xenovia - ¿Quién eres tu?

Yo soy Naruto presidente del comité de disciplina – respondio con una sonrisa

Xenovia – ¿eres un demonio?

Naruto – no, mira – dijo para sacar mostrar una cadena la cual tenia una cruz

Naruto – dijo con enojo rias llamando la atención del rubio

Naruto – te debo un favor por este inconveniente y law devuelve a Irina a la normalidad, nos tenemos que ir

Law – está bien – fue lo que dijo para colocar todas las extremidades de irina como estaban

Xenovia – no crees que nos debes algo a nosotras también

Naruto – si, pero eso lo veremos otro día

Xenovia – otro día

Naruto - si, oye Ultear puedes arreglar el edificio por favor – dijo para luego mirar hacia la rama de un árbol

joven mujer de piel clara, pelo largo de color negro ojos de color rojo vino y una figura voluptuosa, llevaba puesto un vestido color morado el cual dejaba ver mucha de su cuerpo.

Está bien, pero no crees que debes controlar mejor a tus zorras Naruto-kun – dijo Ultear

Zorras - zoro/law repitieron en corro mientras una vena les salía en la cabeza

Sin duda los demonios estaban sorprendidos, los magos podían cambiar el ambiente rápidamente con sus tonterías.

Ya chicos, solo bromea – dijo naruto mientras una gota de sudor baja por su cabeza y se reía nerviosamente

Ultear – saben que es cierto – dijo con una voz muy amable la cual los irrito mas

Naruto – puedes arreglar el edificio para irnos de una vez – dijo nervioso al ver como law y zoro cambian de su color natural a uno rojo

Ultear solo sonrio y hizo aparecer una bola la cual llamo la atención de todos, pero su atención fue redirigida hacia el edificio cuando la estructura volvió a su forma original y antes que pudieran decir algo los demonios los magos habían desaparecido


	6. La reunión

En el piso de Naruto y los chicos. Los chicos estaban sentados en el sillón viendo al frente. Tres chicas, Ultear, una chica de pelo largo, de color rojo, ojos marrones, un pecho bastante grande. La otra chica tenía un hermoso cabello largo, color purpura, ojos naranja, un rostro bonito y al igual que las otras dos féminas unos pechos grandes. Todas en este momento tenían puesto el uniforme de kuoh.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo enfrente de ellos. Law se preguntaba si el hecho que estas tres mujeres estuvieran aquí significaría un cambio en los planes que habían hecho con naruto. Zoro sentía molestia al ver que su liberta, mejor dicho, la persona que estaba a cargo de ellos podría cambiar y con esto su estilo de vida bastante fácil también. Natsu y Gray se sentían un poco felices pues dos de sus compañeras estaban a hora con ellos, bueno esa felicidad se acabaría, ya que recordaron el carácter de ellas, eso sin contar con el carácter de Erza quien era la más mandona, por ser una de las dos magas clase S del gremio y porque era la hermana de naruto

Naruto – como ya vieron, ellas tres estarán aquí Ultear, Erza y Ingvild. Estarán con nosotros hasta que terminemos con la misión que se nos encomendó

Los chicos asintieron rápidamente pues entendieron el mensaje oculto que había en esas palabras.

Naruto – Ustedes solo pueden recibir órdenes mías y de Ingvild si yo no estuviera competente o fuera una circunstancia de extremo peligro. Así mismo nosotros no podemos intervenir en las actividades que ellas tendrán en la ciudad. Estas son órdenes directas de la maestra también tienen la aprobación de las dos últimas colas.

Todos asintieron nuevamente, sabían que si las dos últimas colas que quedaron con vida aprobaron esto era por la seriedad del asunto.

Naruto – quieres explicar algo Ingvild.

Ingvild – él ya les explico la información principal. Creo que no es necesario decir que estamos supervisando su forma de operar, pero hay algo que se nos en cargo, estas últimas semanas Phantom Lord, Mejor dicho, Su maestro ha estado entablando conversaciones con Kokabiel. Se nos asignó la misión de descubrir que es lo que busca el maestro de Phantom lord con Kokabiel y también la iglesia ha contratado nuestro servicio, entonces apoyaremos a las dos exorcistas que ya conocieron – después de estas últimas palabras Ingvild miro a zoro y law quienes desviaron la mirada

Naruto – como sea, mañana empezaremos ayudar a las exorcistas, claro cuando ellas vengan a nosotros

Ingvild levanto una seja al no entender esa última parte

Naruto – Issei es amigo de esa chica Irina, por lo tanto, no dejara que ellas hagan algo como la misión de recuperar los fragmentos de la excalibur, sin ayuda.

Ingvild – las personas no siempre actuaran como tú dices – dijo con frialdad en sus palabras, demostrando una emoción muy cercana al odio.

La mirada de naruto fue cubierta por su pelo al oír esto.

Los chicos rápidamente fruncieron el ceño, sabían que esas palabras no decían nada malo, pero sabían que Ingvild solo trataba de dañar el autoestima de naruto.

Erza – bueno, como ya se dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir yo saldré con mi hermanito.

Los chicos cambiaron su expresión facial, por una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de naruto se ponía rojo cuando erza le agarro la mano y salio del lugar.

Ultear – erza protege mucho a Naruto, me sorprende que no te haya cortado – dijo lo último con seriedad para mirar a Ingvild

Ingvild simplemente ignoro eso.

Con Naruto y Erza.

Erza – y dime hermanito como ha sido esta experiencia de ser líder de un escuadrón para ti.

Naruto – Hermana deja de decirme hermanito, somos de la misma edad – dijo con un tono tranquilo, el cual demostraba cariño

Erza – ya deja de chillar y responde

Naruto – hasta el momento todo ha ido bien, los chicos siguen mis órdenes, siempre están sonriendo.

Erza – suena como un buen equipo,

Naruto – lo es respondió.

Erza – por cierto ¿A dónde me llevas?

Naruto – caminamos en dirección a un parque

Erza – y ¿Cómo es la academia?

Naruto – se dividen en grupos sociales, los populares, los fans, los clubs, la mayoría hablan entres si, aunque no sean conversaciones amistosas sino más bien conversaciones para llegar a un beneficio mutuo.

Erza – y que tal las chicas.

Naruto - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Erza – solo responde – dijo con un tono lleno de picardía, para luego abrazarlo

Naruto – bueno hay dos chicas a las que llaman las One-samas, son Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, esta Koneko es una chica pequeña de primer año, es conocida como la mascota de kuoh o eso dice Issei. También esta Sona Sitri, es con quien más tiempo paso actualmente por los informes que le tengo que dar y por ultimo esta Yuki Nonata, es mi kohai y mi compañera de trabajo.

Erza – baya hay muchas chicas de donde elegir – dijo para darle un golpe en las costias con su codo – y bien te gusta alguna

Naruto – si – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Erza frunció el ceño al ver tal acción – vamos, tienes que buscar a alguien más, si piensas solo en ella terminaras dañándote.

Naruto – sabes que yo quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo asi de fácil. Además, esta eso otro también.

Erza – si consiguieras una novia todos los del gremio te apoyarían, incluso las hadas.

La conversación de naruto y erza continuo mientras caminaban al parque. Sin que ellos se diran cuenta estaban siendo seguidos por dos chicos, uno de pelo rubio y otro de pelo castaño

Issei, no deberíamos de seguir a Naruto – dijo el rubio

Saji, si no quieres seguirlo no lo hagas, Naruto es mi amigo y como amigo que soy tengo que ver que tipo de relación tiene con esa belleza de grandes pechos – dijo Issei con lujuria

Saji – no crees que se parece un poco a Rias.

Issei – bueno, tienen el mismo color de pelo y casi las mismas medidas – menciono para ponerse a pensar en lo que saji dijo

Saji – crees que será la novia de Naruto

Issei – no sé por eso es que lo estamos vigilando.

Ambos siguieron a Naruto y Erza hasta llegar al parque, Issei se asombró un poco al reconocer la fuente donde casi, no mejor dicho en donde murió.

Erza – naruto, si no fuera ella, como sería la chica que te gustaría a tu lado.

Naruto – sonara idiota, quisiera que fuera un poco mas baja que yo, una actitud infantil y juguetona, que se cariñosa.

Erza – si que suena idiota

Naruto solto una risa la cual se le contagio a Erza segundos después.

Al dia siguiente.

Naruto – bueno, nos dividiremos en Grupos para buscar datos de Kokabiel y Fujitora, el Grupo uno, estará conformado por Gray y Ultear, grupo dos Law y Natsu, grupo tres Erza y Zoro y el último Grupo seremos yo y Ingvild, grupo uno ustedes irán al norte, grupo dos ustedes al este, grupo tres ustedes sur y nosotros al oeste en las cercanías de la academia

Entendido – respondieron todos para salir del piso e ir a sus posiciones.

Ingvild – y ¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía en kuoh?

Naruto – bien, todo ha salido según lo planeado

Ingvild – y el incidente del Infierno

Naruto – casi todo ha salido bien – dijo con vergüenza

Ingvild dejo salir una pequeña risa

Naruto – y que tal ha estado el Gremio

Ingvild – todo ha sido paz y tranquilidad por ahora, el rencor que se tenían cuando recién se unieron ambos gremios ya casi desapareció por completo.

Naruto – crees que desaparecerá algún dia por completo

Ingvild – si y cuando eso suceda sere libre – dijo lo ultimo con felicidad

Naruto camino más rápido dejando atrás a Ingvild – si, supongo que la liberta sería lo mejor para ambos.

Ingvild – me gustaría formar una familia, encontrar a un chico cariñoso, valiente y que sea fuerte para que pueda defenderme

Naruto – dudo que encuentres a alguien más fuerte que tú, maga SS

Ingvild – seguro lo are, después de todo hay cinco magos SS más, como los maestros de los demás Gremios.

Naruto no respondió.

La conversación se había alargado más de lo habitual ya que Naruto y Ingvild no hablaban mucho.

Naruto – fue lo que escucho el Rubio y Ingvild, ambos voltearon a ver

Era Issei quien venía acompañado de Irina, Xenovia, Koneko y Saji.

Naruto – hola chicos.

Issei/Saji – hola naruto.

Koneko – Senpai.

Irian y Xenovia se sorprendieron al ver a el chico del otro dia.

Naruto – te lo dije – murmuro, Ingvild fue la única que escucho estas palabras, quería decir algo pero sabia que no era el momento.


	7. Una sorpresa

Issei y Saji miraban sorprendidos como naruto estaba con una chica de pelo color purpura, bien dotada unas piernas firmes, su vestido de color blanco con tirantes se pegaba a sus curvas

Naruto solo miro a Issei sabiendo que nada sano pasaba por su mente, saji la vio por un segundo y luego despego su vista de ella, tal vez por respeto a naruto, eso no lo sabía él. Koneko vio la mirada pervertida de Issei y le dio un golpe en la espinilla el cual le hizo soltar un grito, esto le provoco una risa al rubio pues por dentro él quería hacerlo.

Naruto – Issei quieres algo.

Issei – naruto queríamos…

Naruto – nuestra ayuda para encontrar las excalibur.

Issei – si, como lo supiste

Naruto – porque vienes con las dos exorcistas, además la iglesia también contrato nuestros servicios, asi que no hay ningun problema por nuestra parte.

Xenovia – la iglesia contrato sus servicios, ¿Por qué?

Ingvild – ya hemos trabajado con la iglesia y Michael, entonces al saber que estábamos operando por esta área solicito nuestros servicios – respondió con un tono amable y gentil.

Naruto – exacto.

Irina – ¿conocen a Michael sama?

Naruto – si, pero esa historia no importa ahora. Entonces ¿a dónde se dirigían?

Issei – veníamos al parque para encontrarnos con kiba

Naruto - ¿Por qué vienen aquí? Kiba es un miembro de la nobleza de rias…

No, de hecho he dejado a rias para poder conseguir mi venganza contra los poseedores de espadas sagradas – dijo kiba interrumpiendo a Naruto

Kiba – dijeron Issei y Koneko

Venganza eh – dijo naruto en un tono bajo. Al haber dicho esto todos lo miraban con interés pues su tono feliz desapareció.

Si – respondió kiba

Te ayudare en tu venganza – dijo naruto quien camino hasta estar enfrente de Kiba, quien se sorprendió cuando vio a naruto, no podía decir nada, pero supo en ese momento que Naruto era igual que él.

Minutos más tarde.

¿Por qué tenemos que usar esto? – pregunto Ingvild viendo su traje de sacerdote

Kiba – hare cualquier cosa con tal de obtener mi venganza.

Naruto – no me queda mal, podría acostumbrarme a esto

Ingvild – te ves estúpido

Naruto – ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Ingvild – solo digo la verdad.

El dragon blanco ha despertado – dijo Xenovia a Issei. Naruto fue capturado por estas palabras, habia oído hablar del poder de este dragón, el podría ser de gran ayuda para su plan

Naruto – tranquilo Issei, estando con nosotros no te pasara nada.

Issei – eso me alivia un poco – dijo con preocupación

Ingvild – no te preocupes, ahora somos compañeros y no dejare que un compañero mío muera

Issei – gracias – dijo con duda

Naruto – yo soy tu compañero y cuando te necesito solo me dices que me muera y me haces a un lado

Ingvild – estoy hablando con Issei – dijo para luego darle un abrazo al castaño pervertido

Naruto no respondió simplemente miro a Issei sin mostrar ninguna emoción, para después de unos segundos salir de la iglesia y esperarlos afuera.

Saji – no eres un poco dura con Naruto.

Ingvild – no, simplemente lo trato como se merece.

Kiba – apresurémonos, no hay que perder el tiempo, Koneko ya se fue también.

Con Naruto.

¿tienes problemas con tu novia? Pregunto Koneko que salio de la iglesia y se puso a la par de naruto

Naruto – no es mi novia.

Koneko – ¿Por qué te odia?

Naruto – no lose, supongo que simplemente no le agrado, así ha sido siempre desde la primera vez que la conocí

Koneko – la tienes difícil.

Naruto – si – respondió entrando en un pequeño estado de tristeza

Koneko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de consolarlo.

Naruto – esto me hace sentir peor

Koneko – ¿te gusta?

Naruto – si

Koneko – piensas rendirte con ella

Naruto – no, sé que algún día ella…

Naruto no termino la oración, Koneko pudo ver como por un momento el rostro de Naruto mostraba tristeza, Koneko no sabía por qué, pero Naruto era alguien a quien ya le habia cariño, solo hablo con él en un par de ocasiones, tal vez era su forma amable e idiota de ser, siempre trataba que las personas sonrieran, si sin duda fue lo último que a Koneko le gusto de Naruto.

Koneko – animo, si Issei le hace algo lo golpeare

Naruto dejo salir una pequeña risa – gracias – dijo al ver que koneko quería levantarle el animo

Kiba – andando – dijo al salir de la iglesia

Asi el grupo se dirigió a un edificio que por las palabras de Issei fue donde mataron al primer demonio callejero desde que él se unió a la nobleza de rias, kiba y koneko iban subiendo unas escaleras cuando escucharon un grito el cual venia de arriba de ellos.

Naruto – asi que un exorcista – dijo para ver como este ataco a kiba quien bloqueo su ataque con su espada, después que su ataque fuera bloqueado salto hacia atrás.

Maldito Freed – grito Issei al reconocer al exorcista.

Freed – oh si es el mocoso y la pequeña… quiero decir la señorita

Naruto – solto una pequeña risa al ver que koneko asusto al exorcista

Pedofilo – dijo Ingvild quien vio la acción de naruto

Naruto – siempre me lo he preguntado ¿Qué tienes contra mí?

Ingvild simplemente lo ignoro

El sonido de una espada chocando los saco de su pequeña pelea, ambos vieron como freed y kiba chocaban sus espadas a una increíble velocidad, después de un pequeño trabajo en equipo los demonios pusieron en apuros a freed al ser capturado, pero fue en ese momento que un viejo salio del edificio, por lo que pudieron oír su nombre era Balba el líder de los experimentos de las espadas sagradas.

Naruto de inmediato sintió un odio hacia balba su expresión tranquila le recordaba mucho a alguien.

Para sorpresa de naruto y ingvild la espada de freed empezó a brillar y pudo cortar el lazo de energía que lo tenía capturado, se soltó y salto directo hacia kiba quien puso una expresión de sorpresa, pero para su suerte xenovia bloqueo la espada de freed, Irina apareció a un lado de ellos.

Ingvild – son miembros de la iglesia, entonces ¿Por qué sus trajes son tan?

Naruto – no se – respondió, impidiendo que Ingvild terminara su pregunta

Ingvild – no crees que ya es hora que hagamos algo

Naruto – me gustaría ver cómo trabajan los demonios y las exorcistas.

Balba – tu trabajo es eliminar a los espías de la iglesia, además, ambos tienen espadas sagradas vamos a retirarnos por ahora.

Freed agarro una pequeña bomba y la tiro al suelo, para sorpresa de freed y balba esta se congelo al tocar el suelo.

Ingvild – lo siento, pero me temo que no se pueden ir – dijo con un tono alegre y al mismo tiempo aterrador.

Balba – así que ustedes son magos de Fairy tail.

Naruto – si sabes quienes somos también sabes que huir no es una opción.

Balba – eso crees – dijo para luego sonreírle.

Todos sintieron como un temblor se hacía presente y el edificio empezaba a tomar forma humanoide bastante grande, tal vez unos veinticinco metros

Issei - ¿Qué es eso?

Naruto – aléjense

Los demonios no lo pensaron dos veces para hacer caso a naruto y ponerse atrás de ellos, al igual que las exorcistas.

Naruto – así que los rumores eran ciertos-

Ingvild – Pica de Phantom Lord

Saji – otro mago

Naruto – nosotros nos ocuparemos de este ustedes vayan por freed y Balba – dijo al ver que ellos estaban huyendo

Las exorcistas fueron las primeras en irse, después kiba las siguió.

Van a morir – dijo pica con una voz muy aguda

Naruto – pero que mierda – declaro confundido.

Ingvild - acaso pica es un niño.

Naruto – no lo sé, pero ahorita lo sabremos…

El estupor apareció en la cara de los demonios cuando pica lanzo un puñetazo hacia ellos.

Naruto – córtale las piernas para que no pueda huir

Ingvild – no me des ordenes

Naruto – solo hazlo

Cuando el puño de pica estuvo a un metro de distancia todos sintieron como el aire se volvía más frio y denso. Naruto puso un pie adelante para obtener más estabilidad y luego estiro su brazo hacia atrás y lanzo su propio puñetazo. Los demonios quedaron impresionados cuando el brazo y la mitad de su pecho fueron destruidos por una corriente de aire de color azul

Ingvild apareció debajo de pica estiro ambas manos hacia los lados un círculo mágico apareció en cada mano y un rayo salió de cada circulo destruyendo las piernas de pica. Así pica empezó a caer naruto se posiciono debajo de él y lanzo varios golpes al aire destruyendo el cuerpo de piedra y dejando ver a un hombre grande y musculoso piel morena, guantes morados y una armadura por lo visto de oro. Cuando pica toco el su cuerpo fue congelado dejando solo la cabeza.

Naruto – muy bien, ahora iras con Law para tu interrogatorio – menciono para poner una mano sobre pica para que este desapareciera.

Eso ¿era humano? – pregunto saji sorprendido por lo que vio hace unos momentos.

Naruto – si, pensabas que los humanos eran débiles, cierto, bueno dejemos eso de lado y sigámoslos antes…

Quien te dijo que podías darle órdenes a mi nobleza – dijo rias quien apareció en un círculo mágico

Naruto – Rias, como estas – dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro

Rias – vaya, sí que son unos chicos muy traviesos ¿me podrías explicar que está pasando aquí, Issei?

Sona – explícamelo, Saji.

Ingvild - ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Naruto – la chica de pelo rojo es Rias Gremory hermana del actual lucifer, la chica que esta a su lado se llama Akeno es la reina de rias, y la chica más pequeña y pelo corto es Sona Sitri hermana del actual Leviatan y Tsubaki su reina

Ingvild – Leviatan eh

Naruto – no se supone que no intervendrían – dijo con curiosidad mientras miraba a los dos reyes con sus reinas

Rias – aunque dijimos eso, vinimos a ver que estaba pasando, tenía a Akeno vigilando a las dos de la iglesia

Sona – saji ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así por tu propia voluntad? Realmente eres un chico malo.

Ingvild – que patéticos

Naruto – cállate, después de todos son sus reyes, es como si la maestra nos estuviera regañando

Ingvild – no me calles

Naruto ¿Por qué estas involucrado en esto? – pregunto rias

Naruto – por dos razones, la primera: es una misión que se nos encomendó y la segunda porque quiero que Kiba pueda vengarse

Rias – misión

Naruto – si la iglesia nos pidió ayuda con lo de las espadas

Rias – pero lo que hicieron todos ustedes pudo haber afectado el mundo de los demonios, son conscientes de eso.

Issei/koneko – si, lo sentimos presidenta

Naruto – tranquilízate, esto no es para tanto, después de todo solo son demonios de clase baja lo que hubieran muerto, ninguno de los maou hubiera empezado una guerra por ellos.

Rias – ¿qué quieres decir?

Naruto – ellos conocen lo que es la Guerra, saben que empezar una guerra porque cuatro demonios decidieron enfrentar a dos fugitivos de la iglesia y perecieron durante el combate, sería una estupidez que…

Naruto fue callado por un golpe el cual lo tiro al suelo y creo un cráter – ya dijiste suficiente naruto – dijo Ingvild que lo habia golpeado

Rias ¿cierto? – dijo Ingvild

Rias – si, y tu ¿Quién eres?

Soy Ingvild, lo siento por lo que naruto dijo, aunque sea cierto, él simplemente tiene problemas con su forma de hablar de vez en cuando, pero no te preocupes por tus siervos después de todo ellos son amigos de naruto y ahora míos. Y aunque lo coreas Yo soy la maga más fuerte del gremio y naruto está en él top diez magos más fuertes, un sujeto con una espada sagrada no sería problema para nosotros – dijo la peli purpura interviniendo y dejando a naruto inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto.

El estaba en un cuarto oscuro, solo una luz le habia y estaba justo frente a él, no sabía dónde estaba, pero sentía que sus brazos y piernas estaban amarrados, sentía como un líquido caliente estaba sobre su cuerpo, bajo la mirada y vio que estaba en una camilla de hospital y que su pecho tenia clavado unos instrumentos de metal, pensó que eran para que no se cerrara el corte que tenía y por donde salía la sangre.

Tranquilo sé que tú lo lograras y no morirás – dijo un hombre que tenía pelo plateado.

Al oir estas palabras naruto movió su cabeza para el lado derecho y entro en pánico al ver que su hermana pequeña estaba cubierta de sangre, su piel estaba pálida, los ojos de ella parecían los de un muerto.

Naruto… naruto… naruto. Dijo una voz la cual hizo que todo esto desapareciera. Abrió lentamente los ojos vio otros ojos de color naranja.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto un recién despierto naruto

Ingvild – te golpee – respondió

Naruto – y ¿Por qué sostienes mi cabeza? Dijo al ver como Ingvild lo agarraba de las mejillas para levantarlo

Como sea, vamos, llevas más de doce horas inconsciente – dijo Ingvil soltando la cabeza de naruto

Fue en ese momento que naruto vio como el cielo estaba de un color naranja.

Me sorprende que hayas cuidado de naruto durante toda la noche – dijo zoro quien salió de entre los arboles

¡zoro! ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – dijo Ingvild sorprendida que Law hubiera aparecido de la nada

Law – desde que golpeaste a Naruto

Al final si te preocupas por el – dijo una voz femenina y burlona

Naruto – hermana – dijo con una sonrisa

Como sea, hay que irnos, Pica confeso que quieren conseguir todas las espadas sagradas para reconstruir la excalibur, por eso estaba ayudando a los dos herejes de la iglesia – dijo Erza

Naruto se levantó y los miro seriamente – entonces phantom lord si está trabajando con los dos herejes y ellos trabajan con kokabiel – dijo naruto tratando de hacer una inferencia tras recibir esas noticias

Zoro – si, tenemos que detenerlos, si ellos consiguen la excalibur tendremos problemas, ya viste lo que puede hacer en manos de una novata como xenovia

Naruto – no quiero ni imaginarme que haría si la tuviera alguien como Zabuza o Kisame eso sería un problema.

Ingvild – si, sabes si alguien más vino con Pica

Erza – pica dijo que lo enviaron solo a él, pero puede que enviaran a alguien después de él

Zoro – por lo que dijo el plan de kokabiel es empezar otra guerra entre las tres fracciones.

Ingvild – déjame adivinar, para que eso piensa matar a las hermanas menores de lucifer y leviatan

Erza – exacto

Naruto – muy bien, será mejor que nos movamos

Ingvild – ¿A dónde iremos?

Zoro – según pica, kokabiel quiere llevarlos a la academia kuoh para poder recolectar las espadas que le faltan.

Naruto – en marcha

Ingvild – y gray, Natsu y ultear

Naruto – conociéndolos ya deben estar en posición para crear el círculo mágico si se complican las cosas.

Ingvild – de nuevo pensando como un manipulador

Naruto – no simplemente conozco a mis compañeros

Erza - ¿quiénes irán a las posiciones que faltan para crear el circulo magico?

Naruto – el circulo mágico, será creada por Gray, Law, Zoro, Ultera, Ingvild y tu Erza.

Ingvild – entonces tú y Natsu ayudaran a la gremory

Naruto – exacto, después de todo Natsu no sufrirá un daño por mis llamas ni yo por las suyas.

Erza – simplemente es porque Natsu no tiene un buen control de magia y el circulo no serviría de nada

Naruto rio nerviosamente al oír esto, pues era cierto, si uno de los seis no podía concentrar la magia correctamente el circulo mágico no serviría o no funcionaría correctamente.

Si, bueno vaya a sus puntos y yo iré a la academia. Pronuncio para correr en dirección a su destino. Cuando estaba a unos cien metros pudo ver como una explosión habia sucedido en el gimnasio. Una parte de él sonrió al ver esto pues sentía emoción por volver a pelear con un enemigo. Llagando a la entrada de la academia vio como Sona y su nobleza hacían una especie de barrera mágica.

Naruto – vaya parece que no era necesario que los chicos hicieran el circulo – dijo para si mismo

Sona – naruto, llegas tarde

Naruto – los héroes siempre llegan tarde

Sona – mejor apresúrate, rias y los demás necesitaran ayuda.

Naruto – lose – menciono para entrar a la academia. El rubio llego justo a tiempo para ver como naruto usaba su sacred gear para darle su poder a Rias y Akeno. Confusión pareció en su rostro cuando ambas colegialas empezaron soltar gemidos bastante fuerte

Issei ¿Qué les hiciste? – pregunto naruto que se habia posicionado atrás de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Issei – naruto, ¿cuándo llegaste? – pregunto con felicidad al ver que vinieron más refuerzos

Naruto – tienen problemas con los cochorros – al ver que necesitaban ayuda para vencer a los ceberus.

Naruto desvió su atención de Issei al ver como un ceberus venia hacia él. El rubio extendió su mano y una gran ola de fuego se dirigió hacia el ceberus, para sorpresa de todos, del ceberus no quedaron ni las cenizas. La tierra donde estaba parado el ceberus tenía un color rojo demostrando que la temperatura era muy grande.

Esta completo, por fin – dijo balba llamando la atención de Naruto.

Ahora que la fusión de las espadas sagradas está completa, tomare toda la energía que será liberada, ese fue nuestro trato - dijo kokabiel

¿pusiste un hechizo en la tierra como interruptor? – menciono Rias

Issei - ¿no me digas que esta ciudad… nuestra ciudad… va a desaparecer?

Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esta ciudad será arrasada hasta los escombros en veinte minutos – dijo balba

Kokabiel – si quieres detenerlo tendras que derrotarme – le dijo el angel caído a Issei.

Naruto – eso no pasara balba y kokabiel. Después de todo Japón es territorio, o mejor dicho nuestro hogar y nosotros lo protegeremos – menciono para levantar su mano y una esfera de fuego se hiciera presente sobre su mano derecha

Kokabiel levanto una ceja al ver el curioso acto que el rubio iba hacer. Su curiosidad fue creciendo más cuando la esfera salió a una gran velocidad con dirección hacia el cielo para luego explotar como si fuera un fuego artificial.

Kokabiel – eso es todo.

Naruto – obvio que no.

Cuando naruto termino de decir estas palabras seis puntos aparecieron en el cielo, los cuales se conectaron formando una estrella de seis puntas. Luego un circulo encero a la estrella, se podían ver varios símbolos que no se podían describir con palabras y antes que pudieran decir una palabra de la estrella bajo una barrera rodeando toda la academia.

Kokabiel – crees que una simple barrera me detendrá, ya habia una por si no lo sabes.

Naruto – la diferencia entre esta barrera y la otra es que todo puede entrar, pero nadie puede salir a menos que los que mates a uno de los magos que la crearon como yo. Otra característica es que ahora la academia kuoh está en otra dimensión, por lo tanto, ya no tiene conexión con la energía de la ciudad. Pero las personas de afuera pueden ver lo que sucede adentro, bueno al menos los sobrenaturales

Kokabiel frunció el ceño, el rubio lo estaba estorbando con sus planes de una forma esplendida, cambio su expresión por una sonrisa – entonces solo tendré que matarte – dijo con tranquilidad para crear una lanza del mismo tamaño de la que habia hecho antes y se la lanzo

Naruto – iluso, sabes me sorprende que desviaras el poder de la destrucción de rias, me pregunto si tu ¿puedes desviar el mío?

Estas palabras dejaron con asombro a todos el cual creció mas cuando naruto extendió su mano izquierda y una energía roja y negra apareció la cual tomo la forma de un ave fénix la cual voló en dirección de la lanza y la envolvió con sus alas, haciendo que desapareciera.

Entonces kokabiel ¿a quién ibas a matar? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa al ver la rabia en el rostro del ángel caído.


	8. los maestros

Kokabiel miraba con temor y rabia como el rubio delante de él había hecho desaparecer su lanza sin esfuerzo alguno.

Naruto – bueno, supongo que esto será más fácil – menciono con tranquilidad para levantar su mano y ponerla en dirección del ángel caído: el ave, se dirigió en dirección hacia el ángel caído. Naruto sonrió al ver que su oponente estaba desesperado.

No lo haces nada mal, pero no puedo dejar que lo mates – dijo un hombre que salía de tras de los árboles. Para la sorpresa de todos, el ave de Naruto cayó al suelo: destruyendo la mitad del campus.

Rias - ¿Quién es? – pregunto al ver un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros, una complexión entre musculosa y gorda, caminaba con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba una katana en la mano. un traje de color morado y una capa blanca.

Naruto – chicos será mejor que se vayan de este lugar – dijo seriamente. Los demonios sabían que naruto estaba preocupado, ya que se mostraba en su rostro pálido.

Creo que deberías presentarme con la señorita, emperador de la destrucción – dijo con un tono amable y serio.

Naruto – ¿a qué se debe el honor de su presencia? Fujitora

Rias – Fujitora.

Naruto – es un mago clase SS y el maestro de los tartaros.

Rias – SS – repitió impresionada pues eso quería decir que estaba al nivel de un maou

Naruto – será mejor que se retiren

Issei - ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que sintió como su cuerpo pesaba más

Rias – chicos – dijo para que todos se retiraran

Fujitora – entonces quedamos un angel caído, un demon Slayer y yo.

Kokabiel miraba con furia a los dos magos puesto uno demostró que podía hacer desapareces sus ataques como si nada y el otro desvió la técnica del primero sin esfuerzo. Sin duda eran oponentes fuertes pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando: su cuerpo descendió con gran rapidez hacia el suelo, antes que tocara el suelo pudo sostener su vuelo.

Naruto vio como los demonios se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no se vieran afectados en el fuego cruzado. Sabía que necesitaba deshacerse de kokabiel primero ya que fujitora sería un dolor de cabeza.

Naruto – entonces qué tal si empezamos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano derecha donde una esfera azul se hacía presente. Naruto se movió a una gran velocidad y apareció enfrente de kokabiel – rasengan – pronuncio para luego impactar su técnica en el estómago de kokabiel.

Rias y su grupo se sorprendieron al ver tal hazaña ya que ninguno pudo ver lo que paso. La más intrigada por esa técnica era Koneko quien pudo sentir energía natural cosa que solo un yokai podía hacer.

Mientras tanto con los emperadores, ellos junto a las magas miraban con un poco de preocupación lo que estaba pasando ya que los únicos que podrían hacerle frente a Fujitora en ese momento eran Zoro y Ingvild pero estaban ocupados con la barrera. Otra incógnita que apareció fue el hecho que Natsu no había llegado aún con naruto.

Fujitora – entonces, me lo entregaras o tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza.

Naruto – creo que será la segunda – dijo con una sonrisa

Fujitora – ya veo – dijo con seriedad. Naruto dejo salir una risa al oír esto, pues fujitora era ciego

Naruto puso sus manos enfrente con las palmas hacia arriba: en su mano izquierda apareció una esfera de color negra con rojo lo cual era el poder de la destrucción, en la otra apareció una llama de color negro.

Fujitora – el poder de la destrucción del clan bael y la llama más poderosa de todo el inframundo el amaterasu.

Naruto lanzo la esfera de la destrucción contra Fujitro quien la golpeo con su katana y haciendo uso de la gravedad la elevo hacia el cielo donde se descomprimio, cubriendo lo por completo de rojo y negro. Fujitora salto hacia la derecha para esquivar una ola de llamas negras que aparecieron detrás de él. Naruto se sorprendió al ver la agilidad que tenía fujitora a pesar de su tamaño. Pero la sorpresa se acabó cuando su cuerpo impacto con la tierra.

Todos los que estaban a las cercanías se sorprendieron cuando vieron el cielo cubierto de lo que identificaron como el poder de la destrucción segundos después sintieron un temblor.

Rias acaso vino tu hermano – dijo sona al ver el cielo.

Rias – no, ese es naruto – respondió mientras miraba fijamente.

Fujitora – entonces este es el gran mago que muchos temen, pensé que serias un mayor problema – exclamo al ver a naruto tirado

Naruto – no te creas tanto – menciono con una sonrisa par luego desaparecer una explosión de humo. Fujitora confundido por lo que paso, trato de localizarlo, vio para abajo cuando sintió como dos manos agarraban sus pies y antes que su rival pudiera hacer algo más uso su poder de la gravedad para sacarlo de la tierra. Naruto se sintió como su cuerpo era desenterrado. Cuando salió de la tierra su cuello fue apretado por la mano de fujitora.

Naruto – te dije que no te confiaras tanto – exclamo para luego agarrar su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos y prenderle fuego: un fuego de color negro. Fujitora soltó a naruto para tratar de quitar el fuego de su brazo con el uso de la gravedad, pero vio que este se quedaba prendido. Frunciendo el ceño, se cortó el brazo.

Naruto sonrio al ver que Fujitora tenía una extremidad menos – vaya al aparecer los tártaros no tienen sangre – menciono al ver que su oponente no sangraba – oh, estas usando tus poderes para comprimir la venas y arterias.

Quien sabe – respondió fujitora tranquilamente – pero ya no funcionara ese truco – dijo para darse la vuelta y cortar a un naruto que exploto en una nube de humo.

Naruto – ya veo porque eres un clase SS. Te adaptas rápido a tu oponente. Pero qué pasaría si no es solo un oponente.

Fujitora se confundió al oír esto, pero un golpe en su mejilla hizo que esa confusión se aclarara. Fujitora fue lanzado un par de metros – asi que tú también estas aquí, Natsu – dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde sentía un ardor y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Naruto – llegas tarde – dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello.

Natsu – lo siento tuve un pequeño contratiempo con…

Antes que Natsu pudiera terminar su oración, ambos magos cayeron al suelo. La tierra donde ellos estaban empezó a agrietarse hasta que un hoyo se hizo presente. Fujitora miraba con seriedad como ambos magos quedaron atrapados, pero de repente vio como la tierra debajo de él se agrietaba y una anergia negra con rojo salía de ella. Alto para evitar lo que parecía una serpiente echa con el poder de la destrucción. Giro a la izquierda y puso su espada para bloquear el puño en llamas de Natsu. Fujitora sintió como sus pies empezaban a retroceder. Pero sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando naruto apareció en su lado izquierdo con una esfera de color azul. Naruto sonrió al ver que su ataque iba impactar en fujitora pero el rodillazo que recibió en su mano y cambio el rumbo de su mano le dijo lo contrario. Fujitora puso una expresión seria cuando el rubio estiro su mano cubierta del fuego negro sin pensarlo dos veces y salto hacia atrás. Vio sorprendido la zona se cubrió del fuego.

Sin duda unidos son peligrosos en extremo – menciono con seriedad al ver que Natsu y Naruto estaban cubiertos por el fuego y no se estaban quemando.

Naruto – tienes miedo – menciono con burla

Natsu – pensé que darías más pelea ya que eres un mago SS.

Fujitora – a ver que hacen con esto – estas palabras confundieron a Naruto y Natsu. Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa cuando un meteorito cayó.

Naruto – esto es molesto – dijo para luego crear otro rasengan pero este tenía el poder de la destrucción, luego unas cuchillas salieron. Naruto lanzo su ataque contra el meteorito para sorpresa de fujitora y Natsu. Cuando la técnica de naruto toco el meteorito esta se expandió hasta llegar al tamaño del meteorito el cual desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Natsu – no te distraigas – menciono cuando apareció enfrente de fujitora, Natsu tenía sus puños cubiertos de fuego: las llamas de Natsu empezaron a tomar un color negro cuan el fuego que cubría su cuerpo las toco. Pero fujitora de nuevo haciendo uso de su habilidad hizo que Natsu cayera al suelo. Cuando Natsu toco el suelo.

Te tengo – dijo naruto apareciendo atrás de él. Natsu sonrió al ver que naruto estaba a milímetros de tocarlo con su llama y acabar la pelea – shinra tensei – se escuchó. Naruto sintió como su cuerpo fue empujado a una gran fuerza y velocidad. Trato de detenerse, pero no pudo fue empujado hasta llegar a la barrera, donde estaban Rias y sona.

Sona – naruto ¿estás bien? – pregunto con un tono preocupado

Naruto – por el momento si, pero se complicó esto…

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Naruto se movió en el aire hacia el campo de batalla. Natsu miro sorprendido como un peli naranja con unos ojos morados con un patrón anillado atrajo a naruto de la misma forma que lo mando a volar. Naruto vio como el peli naranja lo tenía extendido su brazo y cuando llego con él, naruto fue agarrado por la garganta.

Así que también está aquí el maestro Sabertooth, Pain – dijo con esfuerzo. Naruto agarro a Pain del brazo e hizo aparecer las llamas negras. Para sorpresa de naruto se había quedado sin energía o mejor dicho el hombre frente a él le había quitado lo que le quedaba. Naruto sintió como su cuello se quebró por el agarre que Paina le estaba dando. De inmediato escupió sangre.

NARUTO – grito Natsu al ver y escuchar el sonido de como el cuello de naruto se rompia.

Eres fuerte, supongo que esto es demasiado para mí – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Pain saco una vara de su mano y se la clavó en el estómago al rubio. Saco otra vara para repetir la acción, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto le volvió a Sonreír y desapareció en un destello marillo y fue remplazado por un destello verde.

No debiste hacer eso – dijo Un chico de pelo verde que estaba en lugar de naruto. Antes que Pain pudiera decir algo sintió como era cortado. La katana de zoro había cortado su hombro, no siguió por el hecho que Fujitora la había detenido.

Zoro – no le debiste soltar – dijo seriamente. Fujitora sintió como Natsu le dio un golpe el cual le quebró unas cuantas costillas y le quemo la carne.

Ambos maestros miraban seriamente a sus oponentes. Zoro uno de los pocos magos clase SS. Estaba fresco y listo para la pelea. Por otro lado, estaba Natsu quien estaba entrando en el modo Dragon Slayer. Lo preocupante del dragon Slayer es que se había comido el amaterasu de Naruto

Fujitora – será mejor que nos retiremos – menciono

Pain – si, nos volveremos a ver – dijo Pain. Una clase brecha dimensional se abrió y ambos maestros entraron en ella.

Zoro – nunca pensé que nos atacarían dos maestros al mismo tiempo.

Naruto – dijo con preocupación el peli rosa

Zoro – tranquilo, por su regeneración estar bien.

Natsu – casi se me olvida – menciono con alivio.

Todos en ese lugar vieron como la barrera desapareció, esto provoco respiraran aliviados.

Natsu – iré por kokabiel – dijo para caminar hacia el ángel caído y cuando estuvo a punto de recogerlo sitio un dolor en su estómago, sorprendido vio hacia abajo solo para ver un guante blanco perteneciente a uno de los dragones celestiales

Los siento, pero me lo llevare – dijo vali quien golpeo a Natsu el cual salió disparado hacia la posición de zoro

Zoro – así que el hijo adoptado de Azazel viene en búsquedas de su compatriota – menciono para levantar a Natsu.

Vali – ya sabes cómo es él, quiere a su especie.

Zoro – entonces crees que puedes llevártelo. En serio piensas que será así de fácil – al terminar su frase él desenfundo su otra espada.

Vali – si, es un pedido de Azazel, sabes que necesitan de su ayuda y si le niegan a uno de sus amigos estarás diciéndole que ustedes cinco son suficiente y su ayuda no será necesaria.

Zoro – ah, esto es molesto, supongo que te lo puedes llevar.

Blanco me ignoras – escucharon ambos una voz. Vieron de donde provenia, Issei y los demás demonias habían llegado al lugar donde ambos estaban al ver que la pelea acabo y para sorpresa de Vali su Sacread Geard hablo le respondió al guante de Issei.

Asi que estabas vivo, rojo – respondieron las alas de vali.

Zoro – esto conversación no me importa asi que me retiro.

Vali – ¿A dónde te diriges?

Zoro – naruto esta fue herido por una de las varas de Pain – menciono con seriedad.

Vali – su generación… supongo que no funciona ya que la vara está interfiriendo con su flujo de chacra y no se cura con magia porque está aportándola para la creación de esta barrera – miro todo el campus de la Academia que estaba destruido. Si el meteorito viera caído las cosas estarían peor.

Zoro – exento, supongo que te tengo que agradecer por noquear a Natsu. Si supiera esto estaría muy histérico.

Sona – ¿estara bien naruto?

Zoro – tenemos a law el mejor cirujano del mundo.

Saji – eso no responde la pregunta

Zoro – NO LO SÉ, en este momento debe tener muchos huesos rotos, Fujitora lo aplasto varias veces con su control de la gravedad – miro el círculo mágico y vio como este empezaba a desaparecer – él es una persona muy fuerte no morirá, pero no sé cuánto tiempo le tomará recuperarse de esos.

Saji/Issei – ¿puedo ir contigo?

Zoro – por mí no hay problema.

Yo también ire – dijo Asia – yo puedo curarlo.

Issei – es cierto, Asia puede curarlo con su Sacred Gear.

Zoro sonrió – vamos.

Sona – yo también ire, después de todo él tiene el segundo cargo más importante de la academia. Saji te puedes quedar ayudando a los demás a reconstruir la academia.

Zoro – los espero en la salida. Ultear también los ayudara.

Zoro camino con Natsu en su hombro. Después de unos minutos Sona, Asia y Issei lo alcanzaron – ya estamos todos, así que vámonos – menciono Zoro para empezar a caminar junto a los demonios.

Naruto ebria los ojos lentamente, Toco su estómago y recordó todo lo que paso en su pelea. Vio alrededor y se sorprendió cuando vio a Erza durmiendo a su lado. Se sentó en la cama, observo como Sona, Issei y Asia estaban durmiendo en un sillón enfrente de él. Trato de levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo no se lo dejaba.

Estas muy herido, deberías de descansar – naruto vio hacia la izquierda, Ingvild estaba para mientras lo miraba fríamente.

Law logro sacar la vara de Pain – afirmo naruto

Ingvild – si, pero gracias a la ayuda de Asia pudiste recuperarte más rápido.

Naruto – cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente

Ingvild – cuando llego Vali eran las doce de la noche y ya son las seis de la mañana.

Naruto – seis horas, y pensar que estuve a punto de vencer a Fujitora.

Ingvild – hiciste que perdiera un brazo eso por si solo es sorprendente. Por cierto, ¿Por qué había dos narutos? – pregunto al recordar cuando naruto hablaba con fujitora y otro apareció por su espalda.

Naruto – es una técnica Ninja. La descubrí en un pergamino después que escape del infierno.

Ingvild – me la puedes enseñar

Naruto – si posees chacra con gusto.


	9. un extraño enfrentamiento

Los emperadores se dirigían a la academia pensando en muchas cosas.

Los estudiantes de la academia Kuoh miraban sorprendidos como naruto cojeaba y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas. Un rumor de que él peleo contra una pandilla rival se empezó a esparcir por parte de los estudiantes de la antigua academia Ishiyama. Esto solo tomo más credibilidad cuando Natsu se presentó al igual que Naruto cubierto por vendas. Todos tenían preguntas, entre ellos se encontraban los dos clanes de demonios que habitaban Kuoh.

En el club del ocultismo.

Sona – entonces no sabes porque naruto puede usar el poder de la destrucción – afirmo

Rias – le pregunte a mi hermano, pero no me respondió nada concreto. Solo dijo que podría haberlo adquirido de otro demon Slayer o de un bael, pero nada es seguro ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuantas formas hay para adquir los poderes de un demonio.

Le preguntare a Naruto – dijo Sona con interés.

Rias – crees que te lo contara

Sona la miro por un momento – no estoy segura, pero yo pienso que me lo dirá, últimamente no llevamos mejor por los informes que pide el director hemos tenido que pasar tiempo juntos.

Naruto ya no trabaja – menciono algo sorprendida

Sona – bien por eso lo hacemos en las mañanas, somos los primeros en venir.

Suerte – dijo Rias para ver como sona caminaba hacia la salida

Con naruto. En el camino a la academia

Gray – es sorprendente que law, asia y tus poderes generativos no te hayan curado al cien porcientos.

Naruto – el amaterasu y el poder de la destrucción me consume mucho chacra y magia, esto provoca que mi poder regenerativo se realenticé, casi al igual que un humano promedio.

Law – ¿Qué harás ahora que Rias sabe que posees el mismo poder que ella?

Naruto – no lose, viera sido más fácil hubiera sabido que solo su familia podía usarlo.

Zoro – entonces.

Naruto – De seguro le conto a su hermano, el me pondrá los ojos en cima.

Natsu – le contaras la…

Natsu Guardo silencio cuando sintió un olor muy familiar en la entrada, empezó a correr cosa que fue imitada por los demás emperadores. Naruto saltaba con su pie derecho que era el que tenía más fuerza en este momento.

Issei miraba como Vali estaba tranquilo a pesar de tener dos espadas en su cuello. Se sentía nervioso pues él era muy fuerte solo con ver como dejo en KO a Natsu era suficiente para saberlo. De pronto unas pisadas atrás de él provoco que todos voltearan a ver.

Vali – se hoyo un grito. Vali hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como el extrovertido peli rosa corría hacia él. No le agradaba mucho la idea de pelear enfrente de una academia, pero sabía que si estuvieran en una zona más alejada esto sería interesante. Un dragon contra un cazador de dragones.

Natsu salto con su puño en llamas listo para golpear a valí. Esto sorprendió a todos ya que Natsu estaba usando magia en público. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de golpearlo Zoro apareció a un lado de él y lo golpeo con en la nuca con su katana enfundada.

Vali ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – dijo Naruto con un tono alegre

Vali – me sorprende que sigas vivo – esto sorprendió a los demonios ya que su tono era más amable

Naruto – deja al niño, ahora no es momento que ustedes dos se enfrenten.

Vali – tranquilo, solo vine a saludarlo.

Naruto – tus saludos no suelen ser muy agradables.

Zoro – siempre causas problemas como hoy – al terminar su frase novio el cuerpo de Natsu

Law – la vez pasada destruiste…

Los demonios vieron con interés a Law ya que no termino su oración, pero vali dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Naruto – nos vemos, tengo que ir al consejo estudiantil.

Valí – nos vemos, supongo.

Cuando Naruto llego a la sala del consejo estudiantil toco la puerta – pacen – se escuchó. Naruto entro y vio como Sona lo miraba fijamente, a diferencia de otros días hoy no estaba su nobleza con ella.

Naruto – Buenos días, Sona

Buenos días, Naruto ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Sona

\- me gustaría hablar de un tema contigo – menciono algo nervioso

\- dime – dijo Sona mientras lo miraba con interés

\- recuerdas a las chicas – susurro, por alguna razón Naruto estaba incomodo por la mirada fría de una Sona que lo analizaba de pie a cabeza

\- si las recuerdo: Erza, Ultear y Ingvild ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

\- bueno me preguntaba si puedes ayudar a inscribir a Ingvild en la academia – naruto vio algo sorprendido como Sona lo miraba con interés.

Sona sonrío – está bien, pero quiero que me expliques por qué…

\- puedo usar el poder de la destrucción – termino la frase Naruto – bueno como les dije yo soy un demon Slayer: algunos tienen más de un poder ya sea porque los adquirieron al derrotar a un demonio o cuando se les implantan las células del demonio. Es algo complicado de explicar.

Sona – Naruto, te quiero…

Un estruendo se escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió de una patada. Sona y naruto miraban sorprendido como una cantidad de alumnos entraban.

\- Naruto-senpai ¿Quién le hizo eso? – pregunto uno de los estudiantes de la muchedumbre – esto no se quedará así, tenemos que vengarnos. Sona miraba esto confundida mientras que naruto los miraba con una sonrisa – estoy bien chicos no se preocupen ellos no se fueron mejor que yo – al escuchar estas palabras de Naruto los estudiantes empezaron a celebrar y hablar sobre lo asombroso que era Naruto.

\- será mejor que se retiren o tendré que tomar acciones contra ustedes – menciono Sona mientras un aura purpura la rodeaba.

\- chicos le agradezco su preocupación, pero souna tiene algo importante que decirme así que les pido que se retiren, más tarde podré contarles lo que paso – menciono Naruto con un tono amable. Todos se retiraron al escuchar esto y cerraron la puerta cambiando de actitud rápidamente.

\- eres aterrador – dijo Sona al ver el rostro alegre de Naruto que por alguna razón daba una mala impresión.

\- tú crees, bueno entonces – Naruto miro a Sona esperando que siguiera.

\- ¿entonces? – repitió Sona con duda.

\- estabas por declarar tu amor – dijo burlonamente.

\- no te emociones - dijo fríamente Sona – pero yo quiero que seas parte de mi…

Sona no termino su frase por algún motivo – quieres que me una a tu nobleza, pero temes no tener las suficientes piezas ¿verdad? – Naruto vio como Sona solo asentía – lo siento, pero creo que no se podrá, además si me uniera a tu nobleza no podría estar más de un año contigo.

\- porque serás el siguiente maestro de tu gremio

\- exacto ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto con curiosidad Naruto.

\- eres una persona muy fuerte y calculadora sin hablar de que un mago SS sigue tus ordenes al igual que los otros tres que no son nada débiles – Sona sonrío cuando capto por completo la atención de Naruto - también eres amable, cauteloso y escondes todo eso en una fachada de un idiota cuando en realidad no lo eres.

\- suenas muy segura – dejo salir un suspiro y la miro con unos ojos que reflejaban tranquilidad, paciencia e interés – creo que me estoy interesando en ti – el tono de Naruto era uno muy amable, el carisma que tenía era único.

\- interesado en mi ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sona con un interés que nunca antes había sentido.

\- eres inteligente, descúbrelo tú – respondió Naruto.

\- está bien si tú lo quieres así.

\- me ayudaras con lo de Ingvild cierto.

\- si – Sona se recostó en su silla como si la charla la estuvo cansando – mañana ya podrá venir.

\- Gracias.

\- dos preguntas más.

\- si.

\- ¿Qué era ese fuego negro y porque no se apagaba aun cuando no tenía combustible, ni se debilito cuando Fujitora uso su gravedad sobre él?

\- bueno eso se debe a que es la llama más poderosa de este mundo, nunca se apaga y no desaparece hasta que su objetivo sea quemado por completo.

\- ¿crees que los otros gremios los vuelvan a atacar?

\- es posible.

\- ¿Por qué los atacaron?

\- esas son tres preguntas, pero en realidad no sé. Es posible que simplemente querían probar nuestra fuerza, puede que nos atacaran, pero no creo que nos hayan querido matar y Fujitora dijo que quería a Kokabiel.

\- nos vemos mañana.

\- está bien, adiós Sona – Naruto salió del salón algo distraído. Camino hasta llegar a su salón, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y siguió caminando en dirección hacia la azotea. Por alguna razón se sentía vacío como si algo le fue arrebatado, sabía que no era así.

\- te has vuelto bueno mintiendo – escucho Naruto, una voz que sabía que no pertenecía a nadie. Decidiendo no ponerle atención siguió caminando hacia la azotea.

\- ¿Qué es este sentimiento? – se preguntó así mismo, esperando alguna respuesta. Una vez que Naruto llego a la azotea espero a que las clases terminaran por alguna razón lo que menos quería ahorita era la compañía. Escucho como la campana sonaba indicando la hora de salida; vio a su alrededor, luego vio para abajo para ver si no está siendo observado por alguien y para su suerte asi fue. Naruto salto y aterrizo suavemente. Camino en dirección hacia la salida donde espero a que saliera Yuki.

\- por lo normal soy yo la que te espera – dijo Yuki quien estaba saliendo.

\- quería sorprenderte.

\- pareces algo desanimado – menciono Yuki al ver a Naruto no tenía el mismo animo de siempre – es porque perdiste tu pelea – pronuncio al parecer dando en el clavo ya que Naruto la vio algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué dices que perdí? – Naruto se sorprendió que Yuki supiera eso, lo habría visto de alguna forma, que tanto sabia – ¿Por qué dices que estuve en una pelea?

\- Mi hermano actuaba igual que tu cuando perdía una pelea – Yuki le dio una sonrisa a Naruto y luego siguió con su oración – entonces pensé que estuviste en una pelea, ya que es algo normal cuando se trata de un estudiante donde el porcentaje de violencia era del cien por ciento.

\- su pongo que tienes razón, tal vez es por eso que me siento así – Naruto toco su pecho sintiéndose débil. recordó como Fujitora y Pain los derrotaron. Sin duda habían limpiado el suelo con ellos. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron. Naruto bajo la mirada para ver como Yuki lo abrazaba mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. Sin duda ella era la calma en persona – deberías ser psicóloga

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yuki quien lo miro con curiosidad.

\- porque calmas a las personas – respondió Naruto para darle un abrazo. Esto sorprendió a Yuki porque Naruto nunca la había abrazado. Después de separarse de su abrazo ambos caminaron hasta su trabajo, Naruto por extraño que le pareciera se sentía como con Yuki, era linda, amable con él, sabía que decir cuando lo necesitaba.

Naruto llego a su hogar para ver como Gray peleaba con Natsu, Law miraba la TV, Zoro levantaba dos mancuernas y Ingvild leía un libro

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Sona? – pregunto Law.

Naruto vio como todos lo miraban fijamente – dijo que mañana podrías llegar – respondió con un tono alegre

\- estas muy feliz después de perder una pelea y de que tu hermana se regresara al gremio con Ultear – dijo Zoro diciendo lo que todos querían decir.

\- bueno digamos que eso no importa por el momento – dijo con calma y felicidad – bueno me voy a mi habitación mañana tengo que ir con Sona para terminar unos informes – Naruto camino directo a su habitación. Él no se dio cuenta, pero todos lo miraban algo atónitos. Naruto nunca había ignorado a Ingvild de esa forma, siempre le hablaba para tratar de mejorar su relación, pero hoy no fue así.

\- esta devastado por su derrota – dijo Gray con tristeza y mucha seguridad.

\- tienes razón, supongo que ser destrozado en un segundo por Pain fue mucho para él – apoyo Natsu a Gray mientras seguían agarrados de las manos tratando de empujarse el uno al otro al suelo.

\- esconde su dolor tras una sonrisa típico de él – menciono Law.

\- él siempre ha sido así, aunque se sienta triste e impotente lo oculta tras una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás – dijo Zoro mientras levanta una mancuerda y luego la otra.

\- no creen que están exagerando – exclamo Ingvild al ver que todos activan igual y ninguno pensó que tal vez Naruto en realidad si estaba feliz. Pero fue ahí donde se preguntó ¿Qué lo hizo feliz?

Al dio siguiente Naruto estaba con Sona escribiendo cada uno en su laptop.

\- ¿Qué es Ingvild para ti? – pregunto Sona al estar interesada en la relación de Naruto con la chica.

\- No lose – dijo para dejar de teclear y recostarse en la silla pensando en eso.

\- que quieres decir conque no lo sabes.

\- Naruto supongo que quería pensar que estoy enamorado de ella, pero tal vez no es así.

\- es porque dijo que estaba interesada en Issei cuando despertaste ¿verdad? – menciono sona para luego ver como había acertado

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Naruto confundido – estabas despierta cuando yo desperté y Ingvild me lo dijo – se respondió a sí mismo para recordar ese momento.

 **Flash back**

 **\- Me la puedes enseñar Naruto – dijo Ingvild al recordar el clon que Naruto había creado.** **\- si posees chacra con gusto.** **\- Naruto hay algo que me gustaría decirte – mención fríamente Ingvild.** **Naruto dejo salir un suspiro no sabía que le iban a decir, pero sabía que no le gustaría ya que ese tono siempre era malo – si dime.** **\- me interesa – Ingvild miro a Issei para luego terminar su oración – Issei, creo que de una forma romántica.** **\- ya veo – fueron las únicas palabras de Naruto para luego ver el techo y guardar silencio.** **Fin del Flash back**

Naruto dejo salir un pequeño suspiro – supongo que esa fue la pelea que más me dolió perder la pelea por el corazón de Ingvild – pensó Naruto para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunto Sona con interés en su respuesta.

\- supongo que habrá una…

\- una… ¿una qué? – pregunto al ver que Naruto dejo de hablar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

\- una reunión para hablar sobre ese tema – Naruto dejo caer su rostro contra el escritorio no sabía cómo iba a resultar eso ya que un mago quiera estar con un demonio era algo complicado y más en el caso de Ingvild por el hecho que era una maga clase SS.

\- Naruto, lo tienes complicado al parecer – dijo Sona al ver como Naruto se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- voy a dar una vuelta – menciono Naruto para salir del salón. Camino por el campus pensando en su problema o mejor dicho en el problema que la decisión de Ingvild tomo. Naruto dejo de caminar cuando escucho un alboroto en el Gimnasio. Cuando iba llegando vio como todos los estudiantes salían.

Naruto agarro a un estudiante quien se asustó - ¿Qué está pasando allí adentro?

\- una chica con un cosplay – fue lo único que pudo argumentar.

\- Gracias – dijo Naruto para dejar libre al estudiante. Naruto vio como Sona entraba al gimnasio, sin nada mejor que hacer él hizo lo mismo. Se sorprendió cuando vio a los demás emperadores y a Ingvild con los demonios del club del ocultismo.

\- Naruto – dijo Issei quien fue el primero en verlo.

\- hola – chicos dijo al ver que todos estaban ahí. Naruto bajo la mirada cuando sintió una mirada, para su sorpresa era una chica más pequeña que él: fácilmente confundible con una niña, si no fueran por sus grandes senos. Tenía el pelo negro, una cola en cada lado y como el chico le había dicho esta vestida de chica mágica.

Sona y Rias se sorprendieron por este acto ya que Serafall nunca dejaba a su hermana por conocer a otra persona

\- Mina…

Naruto arqueo una ceja confundido por ese nombre – soy Naruto… - fue lo único que pudo decir ya que fue callado por un beso Naruto puso una mano en el hombre de la chica empujándola para separarse, cosa que le funciono – que… – nuevamente Naruto fue callado con otro, esta vez la chica lo tomo de la cabeza. Naruto puso sus manos en la cadera de la chica para separarse, pero se detuvo por alguna razón esta sensación se volvió agradable.

Los presentes estaban más que estupefactos, Naruto quien nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Ingvild estaba besando a la hermana de Sona y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Por parte de los demonios la situación no era diferente, todos los que conocían a Serafall pensaban que era Lesbiana con un complejo de hermana.

Naruto se perdió en los labios de la chica hasta que sintió como era alejado de ella por una mano que lo agarro de su camisa. De pronto todo el ambiente se puso tenso cuando: Ingvild agarro a Naruto de la camisa y otra sobre el hombro de Serafall para separarlos.

\- ¿Por qué nos interrumpes? – pregunto Serafall con seriedad. Cosa que nadie se esperaba.

\- no puedes ir besando a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas – respondió Ingvild de la misma manera.

\- y tú no deberías de interponerte entre una mujer y su hombre – al terminar la frase Serafall empujo a Ingvild para abrazar a Naruto.

\- Tu hombre, él es mi prometido – y al igual que Serafall, Ingvild la empujo.

\- Pues tu "prometido" – dijo con sarcasmo – me prefiere a mí, alguien de una posición superior a la tuya.

\- superior eso no importa – pronuncio con burla – nunca lo podrás tener ya que eso sería una traición a nuestro Gremio y Naruto no lo haría.

\- no lo traicionaría, pero podría dejar el Gremio y eso lo arreglaría todo.

\- si lo deja nuestro gremio se dividirá y volverá a ser dos nuevamente ya que nuestro compromiso es el que los une.

\- sabes yo soy uno de los cuatro Maous y si obtengo a Naruto ellos tendrán el respaldo de todo el infierno – dijo Serafall dándole una buena opción a las colas.

\- y tu dijiste que estabas interesada en Issei de una forma romántica – dijo Sona apoyando a su hermana.

\- Eso… - Ingvild fue interrumpida cuando los filos de dos Katanas se posaron en su cuello, vio hacia atrás y no podría decir que estaba sorprendida ya que eran Zoro y Law quien la miraban con furia.

\- entonces por eso fue que Naruto estaba deprimido ese día – dijo Law Fríamente.

Sin duda esto alerto a todos, la situación paso de interesante a una pelea civil entre magos.

\- Cálmense – todos escucharon una voz que venia del techo, por el tono parecía venir de una mujer joven. Esto los sorprendió pues ninguno sintió una presencia – esto tendrá una discusión seria y Ingvild tendrás que explicar porque decidiste decir que te interesaba Issei, sabiendo el daño que esas palabras podrían provocar, Zoro y Law entiendo que quieran defender a Naruto, pero está prohibido la agresión entre los miembros del gremio

\- pero Natsu y Gray siempre pelean – susurro Saji.

\- Gracias Saji, Naruto tendrás que explicar eso, ahora todos se calmaran y aran como si no paso esto hasta que se pronuncie en la reunión general – dijo de nuevo la voz.

\- Si maestra – Respondieron los magos.

Unos segundos después – ya se fue – dijo naruto calmando a los magos.

\- su maestra tiene una apariencia muy particular – dijo Serafall

\- pudiste verla – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

\- soy sorprendente verdad – dijo Serafall para luego tirarse sobre naruto y abrazarla.

\- No te daré a Naruto – dijo Ingvild con seriedad.

\- tu nombre será muy bonito cuanto tengas el apellido Leviatán – menciono Serafall con un tono infantil e ignorando a Ingvild.

\- tienes razón – estas palabras confundieron a los demonios ya que provinieron de Ingvild – Naruto y Ingvild Leviathan descendiente del Leviathan original.

Law se golpeó la cara con la mano al ver que Ingvild revelo uno de los secretos del gremio.


	10. 10

Naruto se levantó se alejó de Serafall por alguna razón su expresión era fría como si estuviera analizando algo.

\- Tengo papeleo que terminar – menciono naruto para retirarse no sin antes regalarle una mirada fría a Ingvild.

\- está enojado – dijo Gray con miedo evidente en su rostro

\- no, no lo está – los que estaban presentes vieron a Natsu ya que estaba negando lo evidente. Para la sorpresa de los demonios Natsu temblaba mientras repetía: él no está molesto varias veces en voz baja.

\- ¿es malo que naruto se enoje? – pregunto Rias al ver que hasta zoro y law se miraban algo incomodos con eso.

\- si – respondió law

\- la última vez Natsu y Gray sufrieron las consecuencias – aclaro Zoro.

Serafall empezó a reír al escuchar a zoro. Esta acción llamo la atención de todos pues desconocían donde estaba la gracia en el asunto.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto law-

Serafall se acercó a law mientras la risa desaparecía, cuando llego con law le respondió – lo que me hace gracia es que… - las últimas palabras fueron un susurro, pero por la mirada que law le dio a Serafall se podía inferir que lo intrigo.

Más tarde con Naruto. Él estaba en el salón del comité de disciplina mientras miraba el techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- te molesto lo que dijo Ingvild ¿verdad? – dijo sona quien estaba sentada enfrente de naruto sobre la mesa.

\- ¡¿Cuándo entraste?! – pregunto naruto sorprendido por no haber notado la presencia de sona.

\- Hace un momento, toqué la puerta, pero no respondías así que decidí entrar respondió Sona

\- ya veo, respondiendo a tu pregunta; si me molesto, los secretos del gremio no se deben revelar porque podrían alertar a los demás gremio o facciones. En el pasado tuvimos un problema con los dioses nórdicos porque un miembro revelo que era hijo de un dios.

\- te preocupas mucho por el gremio.

Naruto vio a Sona de pie a cabeza – claro soy el siguiente maestro, y ya tuvimos una perdida significante de miembros no quiero tener que ver morir a más de mis amigos y menos en mis manos – las últimas palabras de naruto las dijo en un tono suave, bajo la cabeza como si estuviera recordando algo. Pero la sensación de dos brazos en su espalda y el pecho de son en su rostro lo sacaron de ese estado. Confundido por lo que estaba pasando naruto miro hacia arriba y vio los ojos llenos de compasión de sona.

\- fue duro para ti – menciono Sona para acercarlo a su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el corazón de Naruto empezo a latir rápidamente. Sentía como su rostro se acercaba al de Sona, naruto tomo a sona por la cintura. Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que sus labios se unieron. La sensación que sintió naruto fue muy parecida a la que sintió con Serafall, pero más intensa. El beso duro unos segundos hasta que Sona se separó de naruto.

\- ¿Por qué el beso? – pregunto naruto sin quitar las manos de la cadera de Sona

\- solo quería cambiar tu estado de ánimo, los chicos están preocupados por ti – respondió sona con tono suave y hasta seductor. tranquilamente para tomar las manos de Naruto y retirarlas – ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar – menciono la heredera del clan sitri para luego retirarse retirarse. Naruto vio con una sonrisa como sona salió del salón.

Naruto dejó caer su sonrisa una vez Sona se había ido – me pregunto si todos los demonios pueden hacerme sentir este sentimiento, ¿los sitri serán súcubos? – dijo naruto mientras tocaba su corazón. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose saco a naruto de sus pensamientos.

Law – ya se hizo tarde, estás listo para la misión.

Naruto – asi que por eso vino la maestra y yo pensé que por fin se había preocupado por nosotros – dijo con un tono que demostraba que estaba sonriendo

Law – sabes que sigue enojada con nosotros.

Naruto – si lo sé, pero no se ¿Por qué?

Law – porque matamos a tres de sus magos clase S cuando fuimos a capturarlo a él.

Naruto – nostros le pedimos que entregaran a ivan en una forma educada no es nuestra culpa que se negaran y dijeran que nunca entregarían a un miembro de su familia.

– tu perdonarías a ivan por lo que nos hizo – dijo law recordando el complot que ivan hizo para destruir a su gremio.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro – supongo que tienes razón, después de todo por eso estamos comprometidos Ingvild y yo.

– como sea, te espero enfrente de la iglesia a media noche – le law para luego retirarse.

Naruto vio por la ventana - ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí? – se preguntó para luego retirarse de la escuela. El rubio no había caminado ni doscientos metros cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- Naruto-kun – el mencionada reconoció rápidamente la voz del nuevo Lucifer.

\- dime Lucifer-Sama – dijo naruto para luego voltear a ver al maouh.

\- ¿Por qué la formalidad? Qué tal si me llamas por mi nombre – pregunto el joven satán con un tono infantil.

\- simplemente quería actuar formal y respetuoso, pero si prefieres que te diga Sirzechs está bien por mí –

Sirzechs sonrió al escuchar a naruto decir su nombre - ¿Qué aras? – pregunto con un tono más maduro pero amable

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto naruto al confundirse por la pregunta mal formulada.

\- lo siento. Me refiero a ¿Qué harás en este momento?

Naruto puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y vio hacia el cielo mientras pensaba en que responder – Supongo que no are nada – respondio para luego bajar la vista hacia Sirzechs.

\- qué te parece si me acompañas a la casa de Issei – pregunto Sirzechs.

\- de Issei, llevo un buen tiempo sin hablar con él, está bien –

\- vamos entonces – dijo Sirzechs Para dar media vuelta y caminar con naruto a su lado.

\- por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Naruto al ver que dos de los líderes del Infierno visitaron la academia.

\- vine a ver a Rias –

\- estas obsesionado con ella ¿verdad? – menciono naruto

\- porque lo dices – dijo Sirzechs con vergüenza y nervios.

\- porque Erza también lo está conmigo – respondió naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a su hermana – supongo que yo también lo estoy con ella – añadió el rubio. Cosa que sorprendió a Sirzechs

\- espero que solo se quede en una obsesión sana –

\- ¿hay obsesiones sanas? – pregunto naruto con burla

\- sí, la mía es una obsesión sana – dijo con orgullo.

Naruto dejo salir una carcajada al escuchar eso. Sin duda es algo que erza diría pensó Naruto.

Ambos barones caminaron hasta la residencia de Issei. Sirzechs entro primero – espero que no sea una molestia otro invitado – dijo el satán, cosa que llamo la atención de todo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como detrás de Sirzechs estaba Naruto.

\- Naruto – dijo Issei con un tono alegre, para luego levantarse e ir a saludarlo.

\- vaya no pensé que tendrías más amigos – dijo el padre de Issei que estaba bebiendo con el padre de rias.

Naruto dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver que Issei escondía su rostro por la vergüenza.

\- con su permiso – dijo naruto al ver que los adultos lo estaban viendo – Hola Rias, Asia

\- Hola Naruto – respondieron las mencionadas.

\- siéntate con nosotros Naruto-kun – dijo Lord Gremory. Naruto sin tener opciones fue llevado al sillón por Sirzechs quien lo agarro de un hombro.

Rias estaba intrigada por lo que su padre dijo, por lo general a él no le importaría mucho los humanos y menos los que no tienen ningún vínculo con ellos. Tal vez era el Hecho que naruto sería el próximo maestro de su gremio o simplemente porque poseía el poder de la destrucción y un poder del cual no se sabía mucho. La concentración que Rias tenía sobre naruto desapareció cuando su padre puso un video que grabo en su clase. Esto hizo que Rias quisiera salir de la sala y comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo por la voz de naruto.

\- debe ser divertido tener un padre así-

\- acaso tu padre no hace ese tipo de cosas, debe de ser muy triste – dijo el padre de Issei con lastima.

\- y ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto Lord Gremory.

\- supongo que enterrados en algún lugar – respondió con su tono alegre mientras miraba la grabación.

Sirzechs solo podia pensar en que Naruto era definitivamente el Hijo de Kushina y minato.

\- lo siento por ti, eres muy joven para vivir con eso – dijo el padre de Issei.

\- no importa, después de todo es una historia muy repetitiva – menciono Naruto

\- a ¿Qué te refieres? – pregunto lord gremory

\- Law, Zoro, Gray, Ichigo, Vali, Touka, Kaneki, Gintoki … bueno hay muchos más en nuestro hogar – las palabras de naruto provocaron un largo silencio se hizo presente – la vida nos trató de una manera injusta supongo – dijo naruto mientras miraba el techo de la casa. Fue divertido estar con ustedes, pero me tengo que ir.

Naruto salió de la residencia y solo el silencio quedo en ese lugar, cada quien pensaba en algo muy diferente pero una cosa prevalecía en la mente de todos y era la lastimas.

Dos Días después (Domingo) Hora 3:00 AM. Lugar el vaticano.

Los sacerdotes dormían tranquilamente hasta que una explosión se escuchó causando un temblor. Todos los miembros presentes en ese lugar se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde se escuchó la explosión. El sótano del vaticano donde se guardaba la posesión más preciada. Un demonio sellado; uno que podría destruir un país entero de un solo ataque, nadie sabía mucho sobre él y solo se le conocía como la bestia de las Diez colas.

Irina quien resiente mente regreso de su misión en Japón también se dirigía hacia el sótano. Cuando bajaba las escaleras junto a otros exorcistas y sacerdotes. Cada vez que bajaban un escalón el olor a sangre y fuego se hacía más intenso, el aire se volvía más frio y denso. Cuando por vieron como la puerta hacia el sótano estaba a un par de escalones más vieron como un exorcista salió corriendo, para poder escapar una especie de estaca de hueso atravesó su estómago. Irina trato de sostenerlo para que no callera pero antes que pudiera agarrarlo el exorcista se convirtió en polvo.

La cara de los presentes se volvió pálida al ver tal cosa. Aun sabiendo que podía morir Irina camino con una mirada llena de seriedad y cruzo la entrada. Los demás querían detenerla, pero el miedo les impidió moverse. El sonido de un golpe seco se escuchó después que Irina atravesara la entrada, segundo después se escuchó uno más fuerte. Todos miraban la entrada con terror y el sonido de algo rodando provoco que ese terror empezara a crecer y llego al máximo cuando vieron que lo que provocaba ese ruido era la cabeza de Irina que mostraban unos ojos llenos de terror. Uno de los sacerdotes se acercó para poder recogerla, pero su pecho fue atravesado por lo que parecía una especie de cola. Lo último que todos pudieron ver fue una mancha de negro con blanco, el cual tenía tres más de esas colas saliendo de su espalda.

Al día siguiente en China. En una de las montañas más altas de ese país hay un castillo. Se dice que en el viven toda clase de criaturas y humanos con poderes sobrenaturales y el nombre de ese lugar era Fairy Tail.

Naruto se estaba mirando en un espejo, algo nervioso, trataba de acomodarse la corbata, pero solo empeoraba la posición.

\- tranquilízate, solo diles la verdad y todo saldrá bien – dijo Erza que tenía un vestido rojo que se pegaba a su cuerpo y llegaba un poco más debajo de sus muslos.

\- Si digo algo que no les agrade todo se echara a perder – respondió naruto mientras seguí luchando con la corbata.

\- de que hablas, solo te pedirán que vuelvas a estar aquí – le menciono para luego acercarse a Naruto y arreglarle la corbata.

A Naruto se le oscureció el rostro por un segundo – si tienes razón –

\- tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras aquí por un buen tiempo –

Al terminar su oración Erza abrazo a Naruto y se acercó lentamente a su rostro, pero la mano de Naruto la detuvo cuando esta se posó sobre su mejilla.

\- tal vez sería lo mejor, pero lo mejor no siempre es lo correcto –

Erza miro confundida a Naruto quien se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección hacia la reunión. Cuando entro vio como todos los ancianos pertenecientes a cada división del gremio estaban sentados con la maestra en medio enfrente de él.

Una hora más tarde Naruto salio con un rostro que demostraba cansancio.

\- tan mal te fue – dijo Ultear que estaba junto a Erza en el pasillo afuera del salón de la reunión.

\- me pudo ir peor – respondió para dejar salir un suspiro

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? – pregunto Erza con un tono serio

\- de nuestra relación con los demonios, la maestra dijo lo que Sona y Serafall dijeron cuando estaba en Japón, También hablo sobre mi compromiso con Ingvild –

Las caras de ambas magas se iluminaron al escuchar esto ultimo

\- ¿Qué pasara? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

\- será cancelado – respondió el rubio – pero a cambio me casare con Serafall para poder aumentar nuestras fuerzas – agrego.

\- vaya pasas de un compromiso obligatorio a otro, no deseo tu suerte – dijo Ultear.

\- ni lo menciones, pero… - lo último fue más un susurro para sí mismo que para las chicas.

\- ¿Qué te molesta? – pregunto Erza.

\- ¿hace cuánto tiempo se unió Ingvild al gremio de las hadas? – pregunto naruto.

Erza con una voz algo pensativa contesto – Ella tiene más de cien años, ninguno de los miembros actuales podría contestar eso sin preguntarle a los ancianos o a la maestra y es posible que tampoco puedan contestar ya que la maestra se unió hace 60 años -

\- ella tiene razón – apoyo Ultear a Erza.

\- y si nunca fue parte del gremio – dijo Naruto con seriedad, cosa que llamo el interés de las dos – les pregunte lo mismo a los ancianos y a la maestra, pero ninguno pudo contestar a mi pregunta –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Erza con seriedad.

\- que Ingvild no es un miembro de nuestro gremio, leyeron el informe de la maestra ¿verdad? Entonces se deberían de preguntar ¿Por qué Ingvild intervino entre Serafall y yo? Cuando horas antes me había dicho que le interesaba Issei y el hecho que Serafall me quisiera podría terminar con nuestro matrimonio, exactamente como paso – ambas magas empezaron a pensar en las palabras de Naruto.

\- ¿pueden investigarla? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Si - fue la respuesta de Ambas.

Naruto empezo a caminar, pero la sombra de un hombre entraba por la ventana. Naruto se detuvo y vio hacia la ventana, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando vio que el dueño de la sombra era Pain.

\- Shinra Tensei – fue lo que escucho Naruto antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y horror cuando vio como todo el gremio estaba destruido. Donde antes estaba la montaña ahora solo había un cráter que se extendía por kilómetros. Se levantó y busco la presencia de Erza pero no había nada más que una presencia. Naruto camino hacia ella lentamente.

\- no te salieron las cosas como pensabas supongo – dijo Naruto con un tono tranquilo, Frio y oscuro.

Pain vio a Naruto quien estaba enfrente del solo con sus pantalones negro y su cruz – Fueron nobles oponentes – menciono al ver como los demás Pain estaban destruidos – tu hermana era sorprendentemente fuerte, ella asesino a dos –

Naruto sonrió malévolamente – no debiste matar a mi hermana –

Pain miro con curiosidad al rubio pues sus palabras no tenían ningún rastro de dolor u odio – en serio –

Naruto – bueno supongo que matar no era la frase correcta, debería haber dicho rematar – la confusión y curiosidad en Pain solo aumentaron.

La situación se era algo que Pain no estaba esperando, en vez de ver el odio y el dolor de naruto al ver su gremio destruido y a todos los que ahí estaban presentes muertos. Pero en cambio vio a un sombrío naruto, mencionando que su hermana ya estaba muerta. Los ojos de Pain se llenaron de sorpresa cuando la cruz de naruto empezo a emitir un brillo rojo y a rajarse, segundos después desde que empezo el brillo la cruz exploto en una oscuridad que cubrió a Naruto.

\- Erza murió cuando Naruto era un niño, debido a que el antiguo lucifer experimento con ellos. Naruto tenía tanto poder mágico que Lucifer le quito una parte a Naruto y la introdujo en Erza y sorpresa. La magia de Naruto podía resucitar a los muertos sin la necesidad de una pieza del demonio. Sabiendo que Naruto era un pequeño demonio que no lo obedecería, y él echo que era muy poderoso, provoco que buscara la forma de sellar ese poder y lo hizo con dos maneras –

Pain miro hacia unos escombros de donde salía la voz – uno era su hermana, que drenaba constantemente la energía de su hermano, eso explicaría porque justo después de su muerte el despertó y la otra seria la cruz la cual le causaba daño constantemente por ser un demonio y otra parte de su poder combatía el efecto de la cruz constantemente – dijo pain haciendo una inferencia con los datos que recibió.

La oscuridad desapareció, pero Naruto seguía igual físicamente. Pero Pain sintió como el poder que Naruto tenía era muy superior al suyo.

\- querías mi cuerpo porque era capaz de almacenar mucha energía ¿verdad? – dijo naruto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Pain.

\- porque soy el único capaz de almacenar al diez colas y controlar su poder – respondió Naruto para luego bajar su mano la cual estaba cubierta por una energía azul. Pain se sorprendió al oír esas palabras y la sorpresa aumento cuando Naruto su estómago y un remolino apareció en su estómago.

Pain – así que ya te convertiste en el contenedor de la bestia –

Naruto – si, tú eras el último en la lista. Nagato – si Pian palideció cuando escucho estas palabras y antes que pudiera preguntar algo sintió como caía al suelo mientras miraba su cuerpo.

\- pensé que jugarías más tiempo con él – dijo la voz que estaba en los escombros.

\- qué tal si sales de ahí y me acompañas a ver al original, Maestra – propuso naruto.

\- está bien – respondió la maestra, y una especie de líquido negro muy parecido a la grasa salió de los escombros y se metió en la ropa de Naruto - ¿algo en especial por lo que quieras que este a tu lado esta vez? – pregunto la maestra

\- a su debido tiempo lo sabrás – respondió naruto para luego sacar un kunai de tres puntas y lanzarlo, cosa que provoco un gran estruendo en el lugar.

Mientras tanto en la academia kuoh

Sona estaba enfrente del escritorio de Naruto viendo fijamente a Law quien solo la miraba con pereza.

\- ¿entonces me dirás porque Naruto no está? – pregunto Sona con seriedad

\- ya te dije que no puedo revelar esa información – respondió con un tono perezoso y molesto – a demás Naruto no está en Guerra con las demás facciones no veo el sentido que vaya a su reunión que tendrán los líderes de las tres…

\- porque Naruto es su líder, no, entonces una decisión de él puede influir en la paz de este mundo, sobre todo si hay más personas fuertes como ustedes – dijo sona interrumpiendo a Law.

\- como sea, esa decisión la tomara Naruto cuando vuelva… - Law paro sus palabras para saltar encima de sona y tirarla al piso. La heredera del clan sitri iba a preguntar porque lo hizo, pero un vidrio rompiéndose y el sonido de algo clavándose en la pared, provoco que ya no lo hiciera. Intrigada por lo que paso vio hacia la pared y vio como una especie de cuchillo de tres puntas estaba clavado en la pared. Segundos después una luz amarilla apareció en el salón.

\- perdón por la demora, pero sucedieron varias cosas – dijo naruto que apareció en la habitación.

\- ten más cuidado casi le das a Sona – dijo law levantándose.

\- lo siento ¿estás bien Sona? - pregunto Naruto para ver a la pelinegra tirada en el piso.

\- eso no importa – dijo sona para levantarse y verlo directo a los ojos – los líderes de las tres grandes facciones tendrán una reunión para ver por los asuntos de la paz y los reyes demonios tomaron en cuenta su poder y decidieron que podrían ser un factor importante en esa reunión –

Naruto puso su mano derecha en su barbilla, demostrando que estaba pensando en eso – está bien, supongo que es necesario estar ahí, después de todo hoy nos reuniremos los nueve nuevamente –

Sona – nueve. Bueno supongo conque vallan será suficiente – dijo para luego retirarse.

\- Naruto en que piensas – dijo Law

\- en apresurar los planes. El gremio fue destruido y todos excepto nosotros estamos vivos – respondió naruto

\- ya veo – dijo law sin la mayor importancia posible – entonces hay que reunir todas las piezas, ya tenemos al diez, solo faltan los ojos, el sello del sol y la luna

Naruto – exacto y en la reunión estará la facción que contiene el sello del sol. Por cierto, necesitamos a Ingvild para obtener el sello de la Luna –

\- Ingvild, quieres decir que ella tiene alguna relación con Hades – dijo law infiriendo por los hechos que Hades tenía el sello de la luna.

Naruto – no lo sé perro… -

\- lo sabremos – dijo la maestra que estaba en el cuerpo de Naruto

\- Naruto debes esconder mejor tu poder, tal vez Sona no lo notara, pero cualquiera con una mayor experiencia lo notaria – dijo Law – como Ingvild ella podría notarlo y sospecharía –

\- tranquilo no tendrá tiempo – menciono la maestra – no me agrada el hecho que se infiltrará en mi gremio como si nada – agrego molesta.

Naruto – bueno será mejor que tengas razón, porque es hora de irnos a casa. Por cierto, te dijo cuando era la reunión sona –

Law – tu eres el líder tendrías que haber preguntado –

\- solo responde – dijo naruto con molestia

\- esta noche aquí mismo – respondió law

\- no tenemos mucho tiempo, será mejor que nos apuremos –

Tras estas palabras de naruto, Law y él salieron de la academia dirigiéndose hacia el piso que alquilaban.

Mientras tanto con Zoro y los demás.

\- ¿entonces si estas enamorada de Naruto? – dijo Natsu quien estaba parado enfrente Ingvil en la entrada de su hogar.

\- deja ya el tema Natsu – respondió molesta – después de todo yo y el… - Ingvild no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una mano la tomo de la cara y la estrello contra la puerta. Todos estaban sorprendidos porque la mano pertenecía a Naruto. Todos entraron para ver qué pasa.

Naruto sostenía a Ingvild del rostro, pero ella salto para agarrar el brazo de naruto entre sus piernas y aplicarle una llave.

\- se puede saber ¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo Ingvild con furia para luego estirar un poco su cuerpo para romperle el brazo a Naruto cosa que no paso pues el brazo de Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro - ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo ya que un líquido Negro salió de la manga de Naruto y se pegó en la cara de Ingvild y se metió por su boca y nariz.

\- maestra ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Gray quien fue el primero en salir del shock

Naruto se levantó mientras Ingvild se retorcía en el suelo – creemos que Ingvild es un espía – respondió naruto por su maestra. Para luego levantar el cuerpo de Ingvild y llevarla al sofá de la sala.

Natsu – un espía

– el gremio fue destruido y creo que ella puede saber algo – naruto dejo caer la noticia sobre sus compañeros.

\- y ¿Qué paso con los demás? – pregunto Gray con un tono tranquilo.

\- muertos – dijo el rubio.

\- vaya, sabía que iba a pasar pero que fuera antes de lo previsto eso no me lo esperaba – agrego Natsu.

Naruto - tengo que ir con Law y Zoro –

\- así que tomaste su lugar con el poder de Law, para tomar por sorpresa a Ingvild – dedujo Gray al no haber visto una luz como normalmente pasaba.

\- exacto, vigílenla hasta que yo vuelva tiene que estar segura ya que la maestra no podrá tomar el control de ella hasta dentro de unas horas – Naruto desapareció en un flash amarillo después de estas palabras.


	11. 11

Naruto llego a la reunión y para sorpresa del rubio él era el último que faltaba. Se sintió algo incómodo al ver que todos lo miraban fijamente esperando una explicación.

\- lo siento, tuve un problema que arreglar – al terminar de dar su escusa el rubio se paró a un lado de Sona. La conversación entre los tres líderes empezó, todo iba perfectamente, Azazel hizo una pregunta al Hakuryuukou y al Sekiryuutei. El rubio se sorprendió de la forma en la que Issei fue manipulado por Azazel, al parecer el castaño iría a donde sea que hallan pechos.

\- y tu ¿Qué prefieres Naruto? – Azazel poniendo por fin en la conversación al rubio.

\- supongo que ahorita lo mejor, al menos para ustedes seria la paz – respondió el rubio

\- para nosotros – repitió Sirzechs confundido.

\- sí, el mundo humano cambiara muy rápido y sería mejor que ustedes no se involucren en esto – menciono Naruto.

\- así que los otros Gremios entraran en guerra – añadió Azazel. Estas palabras sorprendieron un poco a los jóvenes, pero los más experimentados al escuchar el informe de Rias y Sona, infirieron que algo así podía pasar.

\- sí, el balance del mundo humano se rompió cuando tres de los cinco gremios se unieron y desapareció cuando él nuestro fue destruido – los todos en ese lugar se congelaron cuando escucharon esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Serafall.

\- el maestro de Sabertooth, ataco por sorpresa y pudo destruirlo, por desgracia la mayoría murió – respondió con frustración

\- ¿Por qué los atacarían? – pregunto Michael.

\- supongo que el hecho que seamos los más fuertes influyo en eso – respondió nuevamente el rubio – pero para su suerte o mala suerte no estaban ahí las nueve colas – agrego con un tono divertido y molesto.

\- ¿Qué aran? – pregunto ahora Azazel.

\- cazarlos – respondió esta vez Zoro.

\- Cazarlos – repitió esta vez Vali con interés.

\- si, es hora de que las Hadas devoren bestias – dijo Law con un tono psicópata.

\- son espeluznantes, por eso les dije que se quedaran afuera – menciono Naruto – como ya saben todo lo del informe, hubo un miembro de Phantom Lord y dos Maestros. Los maestros no pelearon en serio – agrego el rubio.

\- no pelearon en serio – dijo sorprendido Issei.

\- exacto, Pain solo utilizo uno de sus cuerpos, le hicieron falta cinco y cada uno tiene poderes especiales como revivir a los muertos, si un cuerpo muere el otro puede revivirlo y la batalla seria casi eterna, Fujitora puede destruir Japón con un solo movimiento y si rivera todo su poder puede destruir la tierra – las palabras de Naruto fueron de gran impacto para todos. Sabían que un Mago clase SS puede rivalizar con el poder de un súper demonio como Sirzechs o Ajuka, pero ellos no los habían visto en acción y ahora naruto les daba un pequeño informe de las capacidades de dos maestros.

\- qué hay del maestro de Phantom Lord – menciono Serafall.

\- él es muy peligroso, los ataques físicos, mágicos no le afectan, es más dudo que haya un ataque que pueda afectarlo, Melodías una antigua cola peleo con él y menciono que no pudo darle un golpe ya que se hacía intangible, la única forma de golpearlo es que se descuide o cuando ataque, pero eso es muy difícil, también puede crear una especie de distorsión en la espacio dimensional y hacer desaparecer ataque, como apersonas – el silencio en la habitación reino por un momento después de escuchar a Naruto.

\- sin duda son muy poderosos – Dijo Michael un poco preocupado.

\- En serio podrán contra ellos – dijo Issei dirigiéndose a los tres.

Los líderes lucían algo preocupados, pues sabían que si tres potencias como esas se unían buscarían algo grande, la dominación del mundo o de todas las facciones lo cual les causaría muchas bajas.

Naruto dejo salir una pequeña risa y luego le respondió – si, por eso los reuní a todos – menciono

\- a todos ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Issei interesado en saber quiénes eran esas personas a las que Naruto les tenía tanta confianza.

\- Kaguya; la mujer más poderosa según Thor, Kaneki; el rey de un ojo, Zeref; el Mago oscuro, Ichigo; El Shimigami y como ya sabrán, Natsu, Gray, Law, Zoro y yo – menciono Naruto.

\- Zeref, nunca imagine que alguien tan siniestro y poderoso fuera humano – menciono Azazel al reconocer ese nombre.

\- lo conoces – dijo Sirzechs interesado por las palabras.

\- sí, sus creaciones son conocidas como los demonios de Zeref, entidades con sentimientos, pensamientos, el mago creo vida – le dijo Azazel admirando la obra del mago.

Esto asombro a todos, crear vida era algo difícil y más si le das sentimientos y personalidad.

\- bueno entonces… - Fue lo único que dijo Naruto, ya que el tiempo se congelo y junto a, el muchos de los que estaban presentes. Lucifer, Azazel y Michael crearon una barrera para proteger a los que quedaron congelados. La situación parecía algo complicada hasta que llego Issei con los demás y Gasper pudo detener su técnica, los demás recuperaron su movilidad y atacaron – Phantom Lord – menciono Naruto al reconocer los trajes.

\- así que son ellos – menciono Sirzechs quien creo una barrera junto a Michael.

\- sí, Oye Zoro puedes hacerte cargo de esto – menciono Naruto.

\- no se me da bien el Haki del rey, pero supongo que puedo – al terminar de decir estas palabras Zoro salió de la barrera, la atención cayó sobre Zoro cuando de repente todos sintieron una pequeña vibración acompañada de un sonido

\- ¿que fue eso? – pregunto Serafall cuando vio como los magos que quedaban cayeron al suelo.

\- es el Haki, una persona de entre un millón lo posee, creo yo, o eran diez millones, bueno esa energía es algo extraña – respondió Naruto.

Todo parecía ir mejorando hasta que un sonido llamo la atención de todos, era Azazel que había recibido un golpe de Vali. Naruto tomo la decisión no intervenir ya que la discusión era entre padre e hijo, o eso se suponía que iba hacer hasta que Vali vio a Naruto.

\- el tiempo nos hizo hermanos – menciono Vali

\- pero el destino nos convirtió en enemigos, Vali – dijo Naruto al verlo seriamente – dime tú le dijiste a Pain donde encontrar el Gremio verdad – menciono, los demás al escuchar esto, fueron invadidos por la seriedad.

\- sí, fui yo, supuse que al ver morir a tu hermana – Vali fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- nuestra hermana, ella a pesar de ser menor que tú, fue la más madura y nos protegió a su manera – menciono Naruto con un tono bajo pero que mostraba la molestia.

\- supongo que tienes razón, pero ella te limitaba, si ella seguía contigo terminaría consumiéndote, ella no tendría que haber existido en un principio – menciono con seriedad Vale.

Ambos se vieron por un momento, ninguno desviaba la mirada e incluso la tensión en el aire iba aumentando.

Lo único que se preguntaban todos era si iban a pelear, pero la pregunta fue respondida cuando Bikou apareció. A naruto no le importo el mono ya que siguió mirando a Vali seriamente, como si fuera una especie de comunicación. Sin decir una palabra Vali desapareció junto a Bikou.

\- pensé que lo matarías – dijo Law.

\- pensé que lo golpearías – dijo Zoro

\- no puedo matarlo, yo sé que en él fondo es una buena persona y Erza me golpearía si lo mato, él siempre fue su preferido, a de más él siempre tiene segundas intenciones, no creo que haya dicho la ubicación de nuestro gremio – todos vieron confundidos cuando Naruto dijo lo último.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Zoro.

\- que vali mintió, él puede decir y actuar como quiera, pero también está dolido lo puedo sentir – respondió Zoro.

\- ya veo, bueno entonces ¿que pasara con el tratado de paz? – pregunto Zoro.

Después de unas palabras más los lideres firmaron el tratado y cada uno se retiró, bueno a excepción de dos. Lucifer y Leviatan. Todos los demonios se reunieron por última vez en el club del ocultismo, cosa que desconcentro a Sona y Rias ya que el tratado ya se había firmado que más harían sus hermanos se preguntaban. Esta vez los demonios y los tres magos se separaron dejando a Lucifer y leviatan por delante de todos los demonios, por su parte Naruto junto Law y Zoro, estaban parados detrás de una Silla, al parecer esperando algo, Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una peli morada muy conocida por todos entro.

\- Ingvild – dijeron casi todos a excepción de Sona y Serafall.

\- Nadie – dijo La peli morada. Confundidos todos vieron al descendiente del Leviathan Original.

\- ella es nuestra maestra, Nadie es un nombre que recibió por su habilidad y ahora está usando el cuerpo de Ingvild Leviathan – menciono Naruto para mover la silla hacia atrás, para que la maestra se sentara.

\- lo siento si los confundí – dijo La maestra para parase delante de la silla y esperar que naruto la pusiera en su lugar para sentarse – yo soy la maestra de Fairy Tail, me pueden llamar Mavis si los confunde mi nombre – menciono esta vez con un tono diferente, mas frio, calculador y sin emociones al parecer y cortes – entonces qué tal si empezamos – agrego para poner sus brazos sobre la mesa.

\- iré directo al grano – menciono Serafall con un tono serio pero infantil al mismo tiempo – formaran una alianza con nosotros –

\- si te refieres a que te demos a Naruto a cambio de protección, bueno lo veo algo innecesario ahora que ellos están aquí – dijo Para señalar hacia un árbol que estaba afuera del edificio que justamente se podía ver por la ventana. En una rama estaba sentada una mujer; de pelo blanco, con unos ojos grises lo cual daba la apariencia que era ciega y un kimono blanco, parado en otra rama y pegado al troco había un chico; de pelo blanco, con un abrigo negro, lo único que se podía ver de él era su pelo y sus ojos negros, luego sentado en el suelo y recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol había un chico; pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, con una sonrisa que no mostraba ninguna emoción. Por ultimo acostado en el pasto había un peli Naranja con una espada muy grande envuelta en vendas blancas.

\- ellos son muy fuertes a pesar de ser jóvenes, fácilmente podrían derrotarlos – menciono la maestra.

\- si, pero ellos no podrían cuidar a los demás miembros de su gremio, claro cuando se unan más – menciono Serafall.

La maestra sonrió al saber a dónde se dirigía Serafall – ya veo, entonces la protección que nos ofreces es para los novatos y las clases bajas, supongo que Naruto les conto sobre la destrucción del gremio –

\- sí, lamento mucho su perdida, pero si aceptas mi propuesta ya no pasaran por lo mismo – dijo Serafall.

\- interesante, dime: que es lo que quieres a cambio, porque no creo que sea solo por un compromiso entre usted y mi mocoso –

Serafall sonrió al saber que Mavis estaba casi aceptando su propuesta. Por otro lado los jóvenes se sorprendieron por la forma en que Serafall dirigía la conversación cuando quería obtener algo.

\- solo quiero a Naruto – menciono el leviatan, esto tomo por sorpresa a Sirzechs y Grayfia quienes no sabían nada al respecto de lo que planeaba Serafall – el será mío y de Nadie más supongo – menciono

\- tienes una forma de pensar muy interesante, dime, también posees la habilidad para percibir sentimientos de Minato Phoenix – cuando Mavis menciono estas palabras los tres demonios más viejos se congelaron al oír tal nombre – ah ya veo, les gustaría tratar este tema con mas privacidad ya que al parecer los jóvenes no saben nada al respecto – agrego al ver que Rias, Sona y sus respectivas noblezas no reaccionaron de la misma forma que Sirzechs, Grayfia y Serafall.

Sirzechs al ver que Serafall no se movía ni actuaba decidió tomar partida en la situación – creo que sería lo mejor, que tal dentro de una semana, para las vacaciones. Azazel y los demás irán al inframundo, podrían ir con ellos –

Mavis vio a Sirzechs y le sonrió al ver que ahora necesitarían de ella para reunir más información sobre cierta búsqueda de hace varios años – me parece excelente, ahora si me disculpan yo y mis hijos nos retiramos – menciono para levantarse. Sirzechs asintió en forma de despedida. Naruto toco el hombro de Mavis, Law y Zoro hicieron los mismo con Naruto y en un destello amarillo desaparecieron.

\- Oni-sama ¿Quién es Minato Phoenix? – pregunto Rias, pero Sirzechs al igual que los otros dos demonios más viejos estaban pálidos al ver la técnica de Minato en manos de Naruto.

Después de unos segundos Sirzechs contesto – Minato Phoenix es nuestro cuñado –

\- cuñado – dijo Rias y la mayoría presente en la sala, pues Rias no sabía nada de eso.

\- supongo que tendré que explicarte, Rias nosotros teníamos una hermana mayor – menciono Sirzechs.

Si antes los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban al borde del shock. Nadie sabía sobre eso, si Rias tenía una hermana mayor porque no la conoce.

Sirzechs al ver las expresiones de todos decidió hablar – después de la guerra contra los antiguos maous hubo dos figuras más que también fueron consideradas para el puesto de Lucifer, esas dos eran Minato Phoenix el prodigio de la familia Phoenix y un genio que rivalizaba con Ajuka y la otra era Kushina Gremory también considerada un súper demonio por sus casi infinitas reservas mágicas y su gran resistencia, podía pelear durante semanas sin descansar un solo segundo – los jóvenes demonios observaban con atención ya que esto era nuevo para la mayoría ya que sona había leído sobre esto pero en el libro no eran los mismos nombres ni familias, tampoco estaban descritas sus batallas.

\- ¿Qué paso con ellos? – pregunto de nuevo Rias.

\- se enamoraron y terminaron teniendo un hijo, el mismo día en que Kushina dio a Luz a su hijo, ambos fueron atacados y murieron, su hijo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno –

Rias se intrigo y asombro por lo que Sirzechs le había respondido, ella tuvo una hermana y murió cuando tuvo a su hijo – ¿Por qué no estuviste con ella? – pregunto al conocer la actitud muy apegada de Sirzechs.

\- porque el día en que Kushina dio a luz también naciste tu Rias – respondió

La sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo y tenso, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Lucifer estuvo en el nacimiento de Rias y por eso no pudo estar con su hermana. Sona que era la más inteligente en la sala empezó a conectar los puntos.

\- Naruto podría ser el hijo de kushina y Minato – menciono Sona llamando la atención de todos - Naruto es huérfano, por lo tanto, la fecha de su nacimiento no es exacto, también posee el poder de la destrucción y cuando intervino en la celebración del compromiso de Rias sufrió cortes por los guardias y se curó como uno de los Phoenix, también usar magia de tipo Demon Slayer es una excusa perfecta para encubrir sus poderes demoniacos –

\- pero cuando nos conocimos por primera vez él llevaba una cruz, siendo un demonio no podría llevarla – menciono Xenovia. Esto dejo a la sala en silencio nuevamente.

\- después de que comiera en el inframundo con nosotros, hicimos una prueba de ADN y el suyo concordaba con el de minato, él también tiene el ADN de Rizevim Livan Lucifer y el de otra persona que no conocemos – agrego Sirzechs.

\- Rizevim – dijo Con duda Issei.

\- el antiguo lucifer, Vali es descendiente de él, también era considerado uno de los tres super demonios junto a los actuales Belcebu y Lucifer – le dijo Sona.

\- entonces eso complica más el hecho de que Naruto sea el Hijo de Minato – dijo Xenovia.

Las palabras continuaron por un rato más.

Mientras tanto con Naruto. El rubio había aparecido frente a los demás miembros restantes, quienes imitaron la acción de Law y Zoro, pusieron una mano sobre Naruto y desaparecieron en un destello Amarillo, para luego aparecer en la habitación en la sala de la base de Fairy Tail. Después de unos cuantos saludos empezó la discusión.

\- entonces ¿Qué aremos? – pregunto Ichigo.

Mavis se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el frente de ellos – bueno como ya saben el gremio fue atacado por Pain y ahora que los únicos sobrevivientes estamos reunidos, comenzaremos con la recolección de las piezas sagradas, Kaneki, Kaguya, Law y Naruto ya consiguieron al Diez colas, solo nos faltan los ojos de que posee pain y las marcas o sellos como prefieran llamarles –

\- déjame adivinar, les dijiste a los demonios que les darías a Naruto para poder conseguir el sello de la Sol, ya que al ser el prometido del Leviatan será llevado al infierno y para asegurarte de que eso pasara mencionaste a Minato – dijo Zeref con tranquilidad.

\- exacto – dijo Mavis para afirmar que la respuesta de Zeref era correcta – nuestro momento de movernos ha llegado, recolectaremos las tres últimas piezas, como ya sabrán por los informes de Naruto, es posible que Sabertooth, Phantom Lord y los Tartaros hayan unido fuerzas, su objetivo puede es el mismo que el nuestro según lo que pude escuchar de Pain antes que Naruto le cortara la cabeza al cuerpo –

\- atacaremos a Sabertooth y posiblemente nos enfrentaremos a los maestros de cada Gremio – menciono Natsu emocionado.

\- eso suena bien para mí – apoyo Gray.

\- atacaremos mañana por la Noche, ahora la estrategia será simple, Natsu, Gray y Kaneki se asegurarán de que nadie intervenga en la pelea con los maestros, Zeref y Zoro se enfrentaran a Tobi, Kaguya e Ichigo a Fujitora, Kaneki y Naruto se encargaran de Pain, yo me are cargo de las invocaciones de Pain – los presentes asintieron ante el plan de Mavis

\- estas segura que puedes contra la invocación de Pain – dijo Natsu al saber que ella aún se estaba adaptando a su nuevo cuerpo.

\- ella es la más apropiada, al poder tomar el control de otro cuerpo no tendrá que golpear al perro ese y no se hará más fuerte – menciono Zeref.

\- bueno ya que el plan está hecho, dime ¿Quién es Ingvild? – pregunto Naruto.

La maestra dejo salir un Suspiro – no es muy diferente a todos aquí, es medio demonio y medio humano, sus padres adoptivos eran humanos, pero un día contrajo una enfermedad y al no tener más opciones decidieron buscar la ayuda de la Familia Leviathan, por alguna razón desconocida termino en las manos de Hades quien le prometió devolverle a sus padres si le ayudaba con su plan para conquistar a las demás facciones –

\- así que eso explica porque se altero cuando Serafall me beso – dijo para sí mismo Naruto, sintió lastima por la peli purpura ya que podía comprender un poco su situación, bueno todos podían entender un poco su situación

\- fue ella la que le dijo a Hades la dirección del Gremio – menciono la Maestra para ver como reaccionaria Naruto.

\- bueno, ahora podemos inferir que tres gremios, Hades y la Brigada Del Caos hicieron una alianza, esto es un gran problema, si Ophis es la líder de la Brigada Del Caos tendríamos que atacar todos juntos para vencerla – dijo naruto molesto por la poderosa alianza que realizaron los tres. Los demás parecieron poner una expresión molesta por tener que pelear contra Ophis.

\- Ingvild tiene una Sacred Gear – dijo Mavis llamando la atención de todos – puede controlar los mares y los dragones –

La sorpresa golpeo la cara de todos al saber eso.

\- eso seria muy contra el control mental de Hades si tuviéramos un Dragon en el equipo – menciono Zeref

\- oye – dijo Natsu ofendido.

\- los poderes de ella solo funciona en dragones de verdad o en el Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou – menciono la maestra.

Naruto sonrio ante esto – Bueno, Issei me debe un favor que tendrá que cumplir, vali por su parte podría interesarle pelear contra una de las deidades más poderosas o si no lo podríamos controlas – menciono el ruibo.

\- ¿Qué tal si damos dos golpes al mismo tiempo? – pregunto Gray.

Los demás lo vieron algo confundido por lo que dijo ya que seria muy peligroso.

\- yo, Ingvild, Issei y Vali podríamos invadir el inframundo – dijo Gray.

\- qué tal si aceptas la propuesta de Kuroka – dijo Kaguya mientras miraba a Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo confundido.

\- cuando la vimos por última vez ella dijo que aria lo que quisieras si la ayudabas a tener hijos fuertes – menciono Kaguya – si aceptas, ella podría aceptar ayudarte con lo de hades, su habilidad para el sigilo es increíble y sería muy útil –

\- Kaguya tiene razón Naruto, ella sería una gran pieza para esta operación, si atacamos los dos lugares, un día antes de ir al inframundo es posible que no se enteren de nada y obtendríamos la última pieza – dijo Zeref estando de acuerdo con la peli blanca.

Naruto vio como todas las miradas caían sobre él, sabiendo que su compañera tenía razón, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar la idea – está bien, iré mañana con ella –

Las decisiones fueron tomadas y ahora solo esperaban que pasara el tiempo para poder completar su plan.

Al día siguiente, Naruto quería hablar con Ingvild y decidió que el mejor lugar seria la antigua base del gremio.

\- puedes dejarla salir – menciono el rubio mientras miraba el gran cráter donde antes había una montaña.

\- está bien – respondió la maestra, después de estas palabras un líquido negro empezó a salir de la boca de Ingvild. Al terminar de salir toda la sustancia, la descendiente del Leviathan empezó a vomitar. El rubio la vio por unos minutos hasta que al fin se empezó a calmar.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Naruto al ver que Ingvild jadeaba de rodillas.

\- claro que si, esa cosa salió por mi boca y nariz, no podría estar mejor – respondió con un tono bajo y algo grave.

\- me alegro que estés bien – menciono Naruto con su tono alegre.

Ingvild lo vio por un momento con disgusto hasta que decidió levantarse y preguntar que quería – entonces dime ¿para qué me liberaron? -

\- no es obvio, para que nos ayudes – le respondio con seriedad.

\- crees que te ayudare, aun cuando ya sabes que trabajo para Hades – menciono Ingvild con seriedad.

\- sabes que Hades no puede devolverte a tus padres, pero ya vistes los recuerdos de la Maestra y sabes muy bien lo que planeamos todos, tu Ingvild eres igual a nosotros tuviste la misma miseria que la nuestra y ahora yo te ofrezco una oportunidad para que puedas tener todo lo que perdiste y más –

El descendiente del Leviathan lo miro por un momento con desconfianza – como se que no me engañaras –

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro – Ingvild aunque por tu culpa muchos del gremio murieron, eso es algo que al final no importara –

Ingvild lo vio con molestia y con curiosidad al mismo tiempo – eran tus amigos ¿Por qué no importara su muerte? – pregunto

El rubio le sonrió y al responderle la peli purpura hizo un mohín por el asombro, pensando por un momento en lo que él rubio le dijo, tomo su decisión – está bien te ayudare, pero a cambio me darás la vida con la que siempre soñé –

\- si eso are y prometo que será mejor de lo que crees – Menciono Naruto – ahora maestra que tal si vuelves conmigo – agrego Naruto para bajar su mano al suelo, la sustancia negra se movió hacia la mano del rubio y empezó a subir por su manga hasta esconderse por debajo de la ropa.

\- eso no te resulta asqueroso – menciono Ingvild al ver que Nadie se pegaba en el cuerpo de Naruto.

\- no, de hecho, es muy agradable – respondió Naruto – regresemos – dijo el rubio para extender su mano hacia Ingvild. La peli purpura la tomo sin pensar y en destello amarillo aparecieron en el salón del comité de disciplina.

\- llegas tarde, al ser el presidente del comité de disciplina es algo imperdonable – menciono Sona que estaba sentada en la silla y apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa.

Naruto soltó la mano de Ingvild y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se retirara. La peli purpura asintió con la cabeza no sin antes ver a Sona, Ingvild salió y quedaron solos los dos estudiantes más influyentes de la academia.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – pregunto Sona con seriedad

\- ¿Por qué el interés? – respondió Naruto con otra pregunta para luego caminar hacia el escritorio y apoyarse con sus manos sobre él.

\- soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil tengo que saber dónde está y porque no vino la segunda figura más importante de la academia – respondió ella.

Naruto le sonrió y movió una de sus manos, para tocar la mejilla de Sona – mentirosa – la pelinegra lo vio con una mirada afilada – sé que estas molesta, pero no es porque llegue tarde – el rubio quito su mano de la mejilla de Sona y rodeo la mesa para quedar a un lado de Sona. Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que Sona desvió la mirada.

\- ¿entonces dime porque estoy molesta? – pregunto la heredera Sitri

\- porque estaba con Ingvild y tu querías estar conmigo – al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Sona, el rubio supo que tenía razón. Dejando se llevar por sus instintos la tomo del brazo y la levanto atrayéndola hacia él, con un abrazo la pego a su cuerpo – sona mírame – le susurró al oído.

La pelinegra sintió como la piel se le erizaba. Su orgullo le decía que saliera, pero su deseo creció y supero al Orgullo, lentamente movió su cabeza para ver al rubio. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Sona tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lentamente se acercaron ambos hasta que al fin sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

Naruto fue el que rompió el beso – sabes que soy el prometido de tu hermana verdad – le menciono, para saber qué haría ante ese hecho.

\- ella estará más emocionada si me uno ustedes – respondió Sona, luego puso sus dos manos atrás de la cabeza del rubio y lo acerco a ella, para darle un beso.

Naruto en este momento solo tenía un pensamiento. Porque sucedía esto, Sona dijo que no tenía un interés en él y ahora dijo que ella se unirá a su hermana para tenerlo a él, se suponía que eso no sucedería, él simplemente bromearía con ella, como ella lo hizo la última vez con él. Dejando eso de lado decidió dejarse llevar por el beso, eso beso llevo a otro y ese otro a muchos más. Ambos inexpertos en el tema, se dejaron llevar por un deseo que crecía con cada beso.

Después de varios minutos naruto tomo su asiento y Sona decidió que la pelvis del rubio seria el suyo. Poco a poco los botones de la blusa de Sona empezaron ser desabotonados por las manos de Naruto, por su parte Sona no fue tan gentil y rompió la camisa del rubio. La respiración de Sona era profunda y se podía ver cuando su pecho se movía de arriba abajo. Hipnotizado por el sostén morado que adornaba los pechos de Sona, naruto dejo que su deseó tomara el control de su cuerpo. Sus manos se posicionaron en la espalda de sona para desabrochar el brazier. Sona sonrió al ver la mirada perdida de Naruto que se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo.

La situación estaba a punto de subir al siguiente nivel, hasta que una pequeña tos en el salón los interrumpió. Sona por instinto abrazo a Naruto para cubrir su pecho.

\- lamento interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con Naruto – dijo Law quien entro a la habitación.

\- puedes darte la vuelta para que… - la última frase no la dijo naruto, pero Law entendió, haciendo caso a la petición del rubio Law se dio la vuelta para que Sona pudiera abotonarse la blusa.

Sona al ver que Law ya no la miraba abotono su blusa y se levantó de su haciendo, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta ocultando su rostro – nos vemos después Naruto, Law – dijo para despedirse.

\- adiós Sona – fue la respuesta de ambos.

\- parece que, si no hubiera llegado, ustedes habrían llegado al siguiente nivel – menciono Law.

\- no creo, Sona se centró bien y sabe hasta dónde llegar – dijo el rubio en su defensa

\- te arranco los botones, iba dejar que le quitaras el sostén y, además – dijo lo último Law para bajar su vista.

Naruto lo vio confundido y siguió la vista de Law, se sorprendió al ver que en sus pantalones había unas cuantas líneas más oscuras hechas por cierto líquido. El rubio trago saliva al saber que Sona se había excitado demasiado, tanto que tal vez sus acciones los hubieran llevado al coito.

\- como sea ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Naruto interesado por la intervención de Law.

\- Nada solo entre por casualidad, pero viendo la situación hay algo que me molesta – menciono Law

\- dime – dijo Naruto curioso por saber que le molestaba a Law quien normalmente no se molestaba por cosas como las que acabaron de pasar.

\- si te enamoras de una mujer será un problema, sé que solo estabas dejando salir tus deseos lujuriosos, pero esa lujuria podría convertirse en algo más. Deberías de guardar un poco de distancia – le menciono.

\- no pasara a más, después de todo la destrucción se acerca – después de terminar su oración Naruto vio el techo pensando en que debería hacer para su vida – tengo cosas que hacer – menciono El rubio para salir de la habitación y buscar a Issei, después de unas palabras con él, Naruto le dijo que quería hablar a solas después de la escuela, el castaño acepto con seriedad demostrando interés por lo que quería su amigo rubio. Luego de su charla con Issei el rubio se dirigió con Saji para decirle lo mismo.


End file.
